


Never Leave Me!

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangle, M/M, One Sided Love, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Yuuki leaves Kaname for Zero, Kaname is heartbroken . Kaname falls in love with Harry,a human he saves from a Level E Vampire . Problems arise when Kaname takes Harry to Cross Academy where Harry has a meeting with Kaien Cross about a job offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own nor will I ever own Vampire Knight or Harry Potter .  
> If this fanfic looks familar to anyone here this is a fanfic I had on fanfiction.net and am now putting it up on here , I hope you all enjoy this fic .

Kaname and Yuuki Kuran were standing in front of Zero Kiryu who was at their front door, he had come to speak to Yuuki.

"What are you doing here, Zero?" Yuuki said, looking confused.

Kaname had a frown on his face, Zero had a look of determination on his face. Kaname didn't know why the former level E vampire was here but he knew it could be nothing good, Zero had never visited Yuuki before at Kaname's and Yuuki's home.

"I came to take you back, I love you Yuuki" said Zero, his violet eyes staring straight into Yuuki's large dark hazel eyes.

Yuuki blinked in surprise her eyes widening, Kaname's eyes had narrowed with anger and there was a small amount of fear in them.

"Leave Kiryu! Yuuki is with me! " said Kaname in anger, pulling Yuuki closer to his side.

"She's only with you because I made it that way, Kuran! I was unfair to her, I didn't give her a choice!" said Zero, glaring at Kaname.

"Zero..." Yuuki said, staring at Zero her eyes slowly filling with happy tears.

Zero smiled at her, his gaze tender "I want you to choose Yuuki, between him and me. I want you to decide right now who you want to be with. " he said going towards her and caressing her face, wiping away her tears.

Kaname let a snarl to escape his throat, "Don't touch her Kiryu! How dare you force her to decide when you didn't give her a choice the first time!"

"Shut up Kuran! You have no say in this! It's up to her!" said Zero angrily.

Then Zero smiled at Yuuki again, "Yuuki, if you choose me I will help you with your vampire side and protect you from the vampire hunters, I promise. I can't stand been enemies with you anymore, Please leave Kaname Kuran and be with me" said Zero .

Yuuki had tears going down her face, a smile slowly appearing on her face and she was touching one of her hands over Zero's.

Yuuki with a hand took Zero's hand in hers and pulled herself away from her older brother's side and stood in front of him.

A sad smile appeared on her face as she stared at Kaname, whose eyes was filling with incredible sadness and disbelief at what was happening ...at what Zero Kiryu, Kaname's rival was causing to happen. Kaname didn't want to lose Yuuki, he didn't want his beloved girl to leave him, he loved her.

"I'm sorry, Onii – Sama, please forgive me. But you know that I love Zero more than you, so I am going to choose Zero, I'm sorry." said Yuuki with tears of mixed sadness and happiness running down her face.

"Yuuki, don't cry if you decide it then I will respect your decision. Just as long it is your choice" said Kaname, with a loving expression of sadness on his face.

Yuuki nodded sadly, and then gave Kaname a soft kiss on both of his cheeks before packing her belongings and leaving the house with Zero.

For a long while after that Kaname just stood there, he didn't know how long ...it could've been hours that he stood there but he didn't care enough to move at the moment .

'This is Kiryu's fault' he thought as he struggled to control his emotions.

Yes... what had happened was all of Zero's fault, he couldn't and wouldn't blame Yuuki for this.

"Yuuki ..."He said sadly in the middle of the silence.

He still loved her.

Inside he was feeling a mixture of feelings, anger and sadness being the two most prominent that he felt. His heart was breaking and shattering as he stood there, the sorrow he felt was almost agonizing as he thought that he would now have to live without his precious girl.

Eventually he moved from where he stood, he decided to go for a walk even though it was snowing outside. Kaname walked through the wintry night not really seeing where he was going, he didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to get out of the house for a while. Get away from the overwhelming toxicating scent of his Yuuki, who soon would from now on no longer be his but Zero's. It would probably be for the best for her, she loved Zero after all, and Kaname knew that but having that knowledge couldn't take away the pain that was consuming his heart.

His precious girl had chosen Kiryu over him, his well thought out plans had failed him. Even though he had protected her from everything that had ever dared to threaten her existence. In the end Yuuki, his beloved girl had chosen Kiryu over him. He saw this as Kiryu's fault that this had happened. She never would have left if it wasn't for Zero, she would still have continued to live with Kaname, she would still have continued to be Kaname's beloved Yuuki.

He walked on alone. Tears were slowly starting to fall down his deathly pale cheeks, which was very unusual for a pure-blooded vampire. Pureblood vampires were never supposed to cry, crying would be showing weakness, showing vulnerability. But still, Kaname Kuran was silently shedding tears of sorrow as he walked in the pure white snow with delicate flakes of snow falling down hard and fast across everywhere. He didn't care what others would think of him, didn't care that he was a pureblood and had an image to uphold to the world. Right now he was in deep pain, he had lost his precious girl to another guy and he didn't really think that anything or anyone could ever repair his broken heart.

For a long time Kaname walked in the dark, not caring where he went. After a while Kaname Kuran, the ancestor of the Kuran pureblood vampire clan surveyed his surroundings of the wintry night with eyes that were filled with sorrow. Kaname frowned, his vision slightly blurry from his tears, he had led himself towards the exit of the town. He had no idea that he had walked this far, Kaname turned around and started to walk back home.

Suddenly Kaname stopped in his tracks and saw through the falling of the snow, a man appear out of nowhere with a very loud cracking noise. The man was wearing a long brown travelling cloak, sneakers and blue jeans. Underneath the cloak he was wearing a dark blue collared button up long sleeved shirt, there also appeared to be a long sword attached to his back.

The man was of average height, pale, had black messy hair, was wearing black rimmed glasses, had green eyes and on his forehead there was a faded scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Kaname stared at the man and soon realised that the man in front of him was a human and appeared to be in his early 20's. Through Kaname's pain he felt something stir inside him at the beautiful sight before him. The man in front of Kaname was very attractive for a male human, beautiful even and had the most beautiful eyes on a human that he had ever seen, bright green like emeralds.

Kaname heard the man swear quite colourfully as he saw the weather that was falling down on him. The man wrapped his cloak closer around him for some warmth.

Kaname wiped his tears away and stepped closer to get a closer look at this young man, fascinated and his eyes narrowed when his vampire senses picked up the presence of another vampire near the man. There was another vampire near the human and his blood red eyes were shining in the darkness of the wintry night as he licked his lips hungrily, a level E vampire that Kiryu hadn't hunted down yet.

The man hadn't noticed it yet but quite close to where he had appeared out of nowhere the vampire was slowly creeping towards him.

Kaname watched, Kaname wanted to protect this young man, there was something about him, Kaname wasn't sure what it was that he was feeling but knew that it didn't matter at the present moment. There was no time to think about it, the level E vampire was too close to the man, much too close.

"Hey, Kid" said the vampire who was close to the mysterious young human.

"What?" asked the human cautiously turning to face the vampire who was now invading his personal space.

The human's eyes widened and he tried to take a step back and pull out the long sword that was attached to his back but the vampire quickly grabbed hold of his right arm tightly and placed a hand over his mouth. The vampire had his fangs out and he pulled the human closer to his body. The human struggled but the grip on his arm was too tight and too strong. The vampire roughly lowered the cloak on the human's body low just enough so he could see a bit of a slender pale neck. And then within moments the level E vampire had his fangs mere inches from the human's flesh.

At the exact moment when the vampire had sunk his fangs into the human's neck Kaname had thrust his hand right through the vampire's chest, just like the night when he had saved Yuuki when she was very young. The Level E vampire was now dead, and Kaname tore his hand from the Level E and the level E vampire's body fell to the ground, the blood of the Level E vampire on the sleeve of Kaname's shirt.

Kaname then stepped across to the human, the human stared at him from the ground and Kaname rearranged his features into a kind gentle expression. The human was clutching his neck where the Level E vampire had bitten him, blood escaping from the wound on his neck. Still holding his hand to the wound on his neck the human shakily got to his feet and stared cautiously at Kaname.

"Thank you, sir for saving me from that level E vampire" the human said not taking his green eyes off of Kaname.

"You know that it was a vampire?" Kaname said softly.

Harry nodded, and said "Yes, I've come across vampires before and I'm sorry that you had to save me, I do know how to protect myself against them"

"Is that so? Well, I am glad that you are not helpless then, I will allow you to fight it off if there is a next time." said Kaname with a teasing smirk.

"What is your name?" asked Kaname, studying the human quietly.

"Harry, Sir" said the human now standing up straight.

"What are you doing out here at this time and at such conditions, Harry-kun?" Kaname asked.

"I was sent a letter to meet a Kaien Cross. You don't know where I can find him do you?" said Harry

"Yes I do, but I don't think it would a good idea to meet him in this weather and especially since you were just attacked by a Level E Vampire" said Kaname

Kaname stared at the beautiful creature standing before him and smiled at him, he couldn't help it, this human ...he was beautiful.

"My name is Kaname Kuran by the way, I have a house that is close to here, so if you want to you can stay there for the night and I will take you to Kaien Cross in the morning." Said Kaname

"Oh but I don't want to impose" said Harry looking a bit unsure.

"Oh, you wouldn't be, I assure you" Kaname said.

"Um, ok, then, er, Kaname-san" Harry said

"Follow and stay close to me, Harry-kun and please just call me Kaname" said Kaname

Harry nodded, he still had blood running down his neck; Kaname could both see and smell it. Harry did as he was told and followed Kaname through the wintry night towards Kaname's home.

They were both silent for a while, both watching each other, while walking towards their destination until Harry decided to speak.

"Can I ask you something Kaname?" asked Harry.

Kaname nodded, eyeing Harry with slight curiosity.

"Are you a pure blooded vampire?" said Harry

Kaname froze, he turned to face Harry completely who had stopped walking. On Harry's face was an expression of innocent curiosity, but Kaname could also see that Harry was regarding him with cautious eyes. Despite the look in Harry's eyes though, Kaname smiled, after all it would only make sense for Harry to be careful around vampires if he had to protect himself against them before.

"What makes you say that Harry –Kun? Even if you have come across vampires before, what makes you think that I am a pure blooded vampire?" said Kaname.

"I saw that your eyes were red, you have unbelievable strength and you are able to control your bloodlust. Level E vampires aren't that powerful and they have no self control, Level E vampires are like animals." said Harry

"And who did you learn this from Harry?" asked Kaname

At this question Harry cast his eyes down to his feet, "An old teacher told me" said Harry quietly

"Really and what is his name?" said Kaname

Harry looked up to Kaname, a half sad half angry look in his eyes "I'd rather not tell if you don't mind Kaname"

Kaname decided not to pry, he didn't want to upset Harry about someone who might have been important to him. "Harry-kun, forgive me for asking then. You do not have to tell me if you do not wish to." Kaname said

"Thank you" said Harry quietly

"No problem" said Kaname

Kaname saw that Harry was still regarding him with cautious eyes and though he understood the reason, he said "Are you afraid of vampires Harry-kun?"

Harry shook his head slowly, "No I'm not really afraid of them, I just don't trust them. Level E vampires have no self control and can lose it and attack you at any given moment and Pure-blooded vampires, they will turn any human just on impulse" said Harry quietly

Kaname studied Harry with dark brown eyes, "And did this old teacher of yours tell you about these things as well?"

"Yes, h...he did" said Harry

There was silence for just a moment, until Kaname said "Harry-kun I will not harm you, I am a pure blooded vampire who believes in peace among vampires and humans. I will not make you into a vampire on a whim"

They then started to walk again to Kaname's house.

When they both arrived at a large house, there was someone waiting for Kaname at the door. It was a messy blonde haired man whose appearance was of a man in his 20's. He had a worried look on his face and as soon as Kaname and Harry walked through the door. His blue eyes turned blood red and his eyes widened both at the sight of Harry clutching his hands to his neck and at Kaname, his right arm covered in blood.

"Kaname – Sama, should you really be bringing a human here? And what? ...what happened?" Asked the blonde haired vampire worriedly in a hushed voice.

Kaname ignored the blonde and said "Aidou, this is Harry, he will be staying here overnight because of the weather conditions and because of a level E vampire who unwisely attacked him. You will treat him courteously and you will not touch him."

"Yes, Kaname – Sama" said Aidou, understanding.

Kaname then introduced Aidou to Harry. "Harry-kun, this is Hanabusa Aidou, if he harms you in any way at all, please inform me and I will deal with it appropriately" said Kaname.

"Thank you, Kaname," said Harry

Kaname sent Hanabusa a warning glare which prevented any outbursts that the blonde vampire was going to say.

"Kaname, can I use your bathroom please?" asked Harry

"Of course, Harry-kun. There are some medical supplies in the bathroom .you can wash the blood off your neck from when that Level E vampire bit you" said Kaname.

Kaname turned to Hanabusa, "Aidou show Harry – kun the bathroom, please" said Kaname.

"Yes, Kaname – Sama, I will." said Hanabusa.

"Oh, and Aidou one more thing" said Kaname right before Hanabusa even began to walk his way towards the bathroom.

"Yes, Kaname – Sama?" asked Hanabusa

Kaname's tone of voice suddenly turned from polite and friendly to cold and menacing as he said, "Again Aidou, I remind you that if anything unfortunate happens to that human in your presence, there will be consequences."

Hanabusa gulped in fear, and then went to show Harry towards the bathroom.

Hanabusa led Harry to a bathroom which was situated on the second floor. The bathroom had black detailed tiles on the floor, white tiled walls, a shower, a toilet and a sink with a sort of cabinet above it.

On the other side of the cabinet there was a mirror. The cabinet had three shelves on it and had bathroom items such as toothpaste, toothbrushes, bandages, medicine and other types of health related type items.

"Here, clean yourself up" said Hanabusa with his arms folded across his chest and an expression of dislike and distrust on his face.

"Thank you" said Harry .

Hanabusa then left the bathroom and waited outside after shutting the door behind him.

Harry washed his wound and put a bandaid patch on it and then stared at his face in the mirror, touching a hand lightly to his concealed wound. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to be attacked by a Level E vampire like that; he had been careless, he shouldn't have let his guard down after he had apparated. It was stupid, he had fought a war that had Level E vampires on Voldemort's side, and Harry had been trained in the war not only in ways to kill Voldemort but also in ways to kill vampires so he was slightly disappointed in himself. With a sigh he then fixed up his clothes from when the vampire had moved them trying to get to his neck and then he left the bathroom to where Hanabusa was.

Hanabusa shot a glare at him, his arms still crossed against his chest, "Are you finished? Kaname – sama is waiting for you" said the blonde in an impatient tone.

Harry nodded at Hanabusa and then followed the blonde vampire to where Kaname Kuran was waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Vampire Knight or Harry Potter . 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Hanabusa led Harry to a spacious room with a desk , a couple of bookcases filled with books, a purple luxurious and expensive looking couch and some arm chairs .Kaname was stretched out on the couch , looking to be in deep thought about something , his hands clasped together relaxed on his stomach and his eyes closed . He had changed into a new shirt and he looked depressed.

Hanabusa cleared his throat, "Kaname – sama I have brought the human" said Hanabusa.

Kaname opened his eyes which were now a dark hazel colour and sat up a bit on the couch, he then directed his gaze to where Harry was.

"Leave us, Aidou" Kaname commanded.

Hanabusa nodded and then left the room, though looking a bit worried.

"Did you clean your bite wound Harry-kun?" Kaname asked from his sitting position on the sofa.

"Yes, Kaname" said Harry.

"Good, now would you like me to show you where you will be sleeping tonight?"Asked Kaname.

"Yes that would be good Kaname" said Harry

Kaname then after he got off the couch he started to lead the way towards the bedroom, Harry followed him.

"Harry-kun you can sleep in my bed for tonight, you will be very comfortable there" said Kaname as they both walked.

Harry nodded and followed Kaname to a bedroom where against the wall there was a luxurious king sized bed. Kaname then told Harry to wait for him for a few moments while he went to get some clothes for Harry to wear for the rest of the night. Kaname went and got some clothes, a pair of his own nightclothes, it would be a bit big for the other man but it would be something for him to wear until morning came and Kaname would have to take Harry to Kaien Cross.

Harry waited sitting on the bed for a few minutes until Kaname returned with a pair of black satin pyjamas. Kaname handed the clothes to Harry and then he turned away from Harry so to give the human some privacy.

Kaname faced Harry when he told Kaname it was okay to look.

Kaname's clothes didn't quite fit Harry, he was a bit bigger and taller than Harry so the sleeves were a bit long and it was a bit loose on Harry.

Kaname's lips quirked upwards in a small amused smile for a very quick moment but then the moment was gone and Kaname looked depressed again.

Staring at the other male he said "If you need anything, just come and inform me and I will get it for you"

"Ok Kaname" said Harry

And then Kaname left the room and went back to the room where he was before. He heard a noise and looked to where it came from, Hanabusa was there at the doorway staring with worried eyes at Kaname.

"Yes, Aidou ...what is it?" asked Kaname, sitting down on a chair.

"Kaname – sama, what's wrong? What happened to you? Where is Yuuki Cross? Did...Did something happen?" Hanabusa asked.

Kaname gave a sigh and nodded, "Kiryu came by today ...He forced Yuuki to choose between himself and I, Yuuki chose Zero." said Kaname in a depressed sort of voice.

Hanabusa's eyes widened, his eyes narrowing in anger, "She chose Kiryu? But I thought she loved you, how can she choose Kiryu over you?" said Hanabusa in an angry voice.

Hanabusa then went on to rant on about the unfairness of the situation and how Yuuki had left Kaname to be alone again. Kaname didn't shut him up or punish him, he was too depressed, as a part of him knew that what Hanabusa was saying was true. Yuuki did leave him to be alone once more, except now it would be the final time and she was no longer Kaname's. Hanabusa continued to rant on Kaname's behalf until Kaname left the blonde vampire, who was oblivious to Kaname's sudden disappearance from the room. Kaname went off towards his own personal study, Kaname didn't want to be reminded of the fact that he was alone now, that Yuuki had left him for his enemy. Yes ...the man called Harry was beautiful and did interest Kaname but he wasn't Yuuki, he wasn't his Yuuki. He was just a distraction to Kaname ...a beautiful and fascinating distraction...nothing more ...just Kaname's distraction. He had welcomed the distraction, the pain in his heart was so severe that he had wanted to postpone his heartache. Even if it was just for a short while, and now that he was back in the Kuran Mansion, the memories were rushing at him from all sides making the pain he felt a thousand times worse than it had been when he had been outside. When he reached his study he sat down on the chair that was seated behind a desk and he held his head in his hands. The memory of how Yuuki had left him was also filling his mind, replaying again and again, as if on constant replay.

He remembered the silver haired vampire's face as he had left the house with Yuuki, just before Kaname had seen the last of him. Zero had looked straight into Kaname's eyes and smirked triumphantly, that damn Level E had gotten what he had wanted and Kaname hadn't. The memory of that alone made Kaname want to break something in anger but he resisted the urge, destroying his possessions would do no good for this situation. He raised his head out of his hands and stared at them, his dark hazel eyes narrowing. What he needed was a way to get back at Zero for taking away the girl who had been Kaname's whole reason for living. He had to come up with a plan for revenge , a plan to make Zero regret what he had done to Kaname ...but what? ...What should he do?

Suddenly Kaname looked up from his pale hands, his eyes widening slightly with surprise and he strained his ears. Kaname had heard a noise that had caught his attention and it interrupted any thoughts of a plan for revenge. Curious at what made the sound he went to investigate. No human would have heard it, it had come from his and Yuuki's bedroom, the room that Harry was using to sleep in.

Now that he was closer to the sound, he thought the noise sounded like sobs and pleading. He entered the room and froze when he saw the sight of Harry on the bed. Harry's glasses were off his face now and were on the bedside table. Tears were streaming fast down his face as he sobbed in his sleep, pleading someone named Kaito to not leave him over and over again. Harry sounded to be in complete misery, Kaname wondered if the man endured this regularly.

It reminded Kaname of Yuuki, she too had suffered from nightmares. She still had nightmares and Kaname would comfort her the best he could until her sleep became peaceful once more. Kaname closed his eyes, remembering those times, he could still remember her scent, the way her hair caressed her face as she moved around in their bed, the way she would moan and cry out in fear in the throes of her nightmares. Kaname let himself become caught in the memories of his past with Yuuki , after a while he opened his eyes .He was so caught up in what he was remembering that he didn't see Harry on the bed, he could only see Yuuki .

Kaname went towards the bed and got on top of the bed beside Harry and wrapped his arms around the body on the bed, preventing Harry's movements as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Kaname pressed a kiss on the top of Harry's head and started to run his fingers through Harry's black hair, his mind not registering at the moment that it wasn't Yuuki.

"I love you Yuuki, it'll be alright" he murmured softly. 

He continued doing this until he stopped his actions with his hands and cupped what he believed to be Yuuki's face in his hands and went to press a kiss to the soft lips. However right before his lips made contact, he suddenly heard a name that wasn't his escape from the lips. It had been particularly louder than the other sobs.

"Kaito"

Kaname blinked, he sort of woke up to himself and really saw the person in his arms, their face facing him and their lips inches away from his own. He noticed that the man was clinging on to his body, tears were overflowing from the man's shut eyes and still despite been held in Kaname's arms he was in the throes of a nightmare. Kaname sighed, removed his arms from around Harry's body and then to try and calm down the man down began to stroke the man's head softly again with a pale hand, he stared at the other man's face as he did this.

"Did someone you love leave you too?" Kaname said softly, his voice sorrowful and unheard to the human's ears.

Who was Kaito? By the way that Harry was sobbing and pleading for him not to go, it sounded like this Kaito person was very important to Harry. Kaname's face saddened for them both, life was truly cruel sometimes.

As Kaname continued to stroke Harry's head, Harry slowly began to calm down and soon his expression was peaceful. When Harry had finally calmed down and the only sounds Kaname could hear from him was the man's gentle breathing and the man's heartbeat Kaname left the room. Trying to forget that he had held the man in his arms believing him to be Yuuki. This man had nothing to do with him, he had only saved him and given him a place to stay for the night, tomorrow he would drop the man off at Cross Academy to see Kaien Cross and that would be it.

The following day, the sky was clear and was void of any falling snow, Kaname was dressed in a long black travelling coat, a red button up shirt, long black pants and black shoes. Harry was dressed in the same clothes that he wore yesterday, though now they were clean, having been washed the same night that Harry was at the mansion. The Kuran Mansion was centred in the middle of a forest, it isolated the mansion from the rest of the world and it had been perfect for hiding away in, like Kaname had done with Yuuki for almost a whole year.

When they arrived at Cross Academy, Kaname led Harry towards the place where Kaien Cross was supposed to be meeting Harry. Kaname knocked firmly on the door labelled "Chairman's Office" and after hearing a male's voice say "Enter" they both went into the room. As Harry and Kaname walked into the room they both saw a man sitting behind a desk looking towards them.

The man was middle aged, probably in his early 30's, he had long light brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and he wore round glasses. As the man stared at Kaname and Harry surprise appeared on his face.

"Ah Kaname- Kun! What are you doing here at this time of day?" Asked the man.

"Kaien Cross, I've come here to show this man where to find you" said Kaname.

"Oh, thank you, Kaname –Kun" said the chairman of Cross Academy.

Harry stepped forwards to the desk and held out his hand "Hello sir, my name is Harry James Potter, I was sent a letter to see you about a job offer" said Harry

The chairman smiled at him , shook his hand and said "Oh, yes, hello Harry-kun, my name is Kaien Cross. I am the chairman of this academy along with been a member of the vampires hunter council."

The chairman then gestured with a hand that Harry sit down. Harry sat down, while Kaname remained standing.

"Chairman Cross, may I ask where Yuuki is? I wish to see her" said Kaname not moving from where he was.

A surprised and sympathetic expression appeared on the chairman's face.

"Kaname – kun..." said the chairman.

Kaname stared at the chairman "I do realize it may be too soon but I want to see Yuuki."

The chairman gave a sigh and got up from his seat, "I'll go get her, just wait here with Harry-kun"

Then the chairman left the room leaving Kaname and Harry alone together. There was a silence between the two of them, neither one of them spoke a word, they just sat and stood where they were while they waited for the chairman to return. Soon they both heard quiet footsteps coming closer and Kaname glanced at the door, the door opened and a man entered. The man was tall, had a slightly muscular build and was dressed in a suit. He had messy dark reddish brown hair and dark cold blue eyes; there was a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

Harry moved around in his seat slightly and his eyes widened with emotion as he caught sight of the man, "Kaito" he said in a voice that was almost a whisper.

The man blinked and then turned his gaze to Harry, his eyes widened as he stared at him. "Harry" he said quietly, his gaze softening.

Kaname stared from Harry to the new man, was this the same Kaito who Harry had been begging not to leave him last night? It was highly likely as he could hear the human's heart pounding wildly in his body at just seeing the man. It was very possible that Harry was still in love with this man, just as he Kaname was still in love with Yuuki. Kaname wondered what exactly had happened between the pair.

There was silence in the room for a moment; the man was staring at Harry, absorbing in all of Harry's appearance. Slowly Kaito's dark blue eyes narrowed as he seemed to notice Harry's neck, Harry's shirt collar didn't cover the wound on Harry's neck. His fists clenched and then he moved towards Harry who seemed to be frozen in his seat in shock , his green eyes wide and slowly welling up with tears .

The man hadn't noticed this, too distracted by the bandaid patch on Harry's neck but Kaname noticed, out of the corners of his hazel eyes he had noticed this very small detail. Once Kaito reached Harry he traced his fingers over the concealed wound on Harry's neck, Kaname could hear Harry's heartbeat speeding up by the touch. Kaito then peeled off the bandaid patch, revealing the wound.

"What kind of vampire did this to you?" Kaito demanded angrily, glaring at the wound in front of him.

Kaito received no answer from the man sitting down in front of him, so Kaito waited a moment for Harry to recover from his shock.

"It was a level E vampire "replied Harry.

"A level E vampire?" said Kaito.

Harry nodded.

"Good" said Kaito looking satisfied.

Then Kaito brought his fingers away from Harry's skin and stared at Harry's face, "How have you been?" he asked.

"G-good, I-I'm good Kaito, I'm here to meet Kaien Cross about a job offer" said Harry quietly.

"Really? How ...how interesting.., what kind of job?" said Kaito.

"I don't know yet" said Harry.

Kaito glanced towards Kaname, his eyes turning cold and filling with hatred.

"Who the hell are you? You're a pure-blooded vampire aren't you? Why are you here with Harry?" he asked, his voice cold.

Kaname stared back at Kaito, his eyes cold as well. "My name is Kaname Kuran, I came here to show him where to find Chairman Cross and visit my little sister" said Kaname, he said all of it very quietly.

"So you're that pureblood that I've heard about" said Kaito, smirking slightly.

"I can't really say that it's good to meet you since you're a vampire but I am Kaito Takamiya, a vampire hunter and an ethics teacher at this academy" said Kaito.

Then Kaito turned back to Harry, the smirk replaced with a small smile and said, "Well, It's been real nice to see you again Harry. I'm going to go now since the chairman isn't here, I'll come back later. I wanted to talk to him about something"

Harry nodded and then Kaito left the room, leaving Kaname and Harry alone together again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Vampire Knight or Harry Potter .

While Kaname continued to wait for the chairman to bring Yuuki to him he stared at Harry, "Are you alright?" he asked.  
Harry was staring at his lap now and looking as if trying not to cry, he also appeared to be shaking slightly.

Harry didn't answer Kaname, usually Kaname would have just left it alone since he considered other people's relationship problems to be of no importance unless he was one of the people involved.

But there was something different about Harry and Kaname couldn't help but repeat his question, "Are you alright?" he repeated.

Harry raised his head and faced Kaname, after a moment he nodded and then said "Yes, I am fine".

It sounded to Kaname like Harry was trying to convince himself and not just Kaname.

"Are you sure? " Said Kaname, not believing Harry at all.

"Yes, Kaname, I am sure, thank you for the concern though "said Harry, managing a small smile.

"No need to thank me, I had only just noticed that you seemed upset by that vampire hunter, Kaito Takamiya. You looked like you were going to cry" said Kaname.

"Well, I wasn't and I'm not going to cry!" snapped Harry angrily, his green eyes narrowed into a glare that he directed at Kaname.

Though despite those words Kaname saw Harry wipe away the tears from his eyes with his sleeves.

"If you say so, my apologies... I must have been mistaken" said Kaname, though he knew that he was nothing of the sort.

"I am sorry, I can see that Takamiya-kun was an important person to you, whatever your past was with him" added Kaname.

Harry sighed, "Don't apologize Kaname ...he ...he was important to me, I used to be involved with him ...I ...I guess I'm still kinda emotional when it comes to him. "Said Harry.

Kaname nodded, understanding the other man's pain. There was then silence in the room, neither one of them spoke a word and soon they heard the sound of three pairs of footsteps very close and the sound of a door opening again. They both looked towards the door and saw three people, one was the chairman and the other two were two vampires; one male vampire and one female vampire.

The male vampire was tall, he had silver short messy hair, piercings on his ears, violet eyes and a thin, well built body. There was also a tattoo on the left side of his neck. He was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves, denim jeans and black boots.

The other vampire, the female was of average height, shorter than Kaien, Kaname and the man beside her but taller than Harry. She had very long brown hair, large hazel eyes similar to those of Kaname's eyes, a thin body and she had a friendly and curious expression on her face. She was wearing a light blue shirt, a purple skirt and was wearing black shoes.

Both of the vampires were holding hands, the silver haired vampire holding onto the female vampire's delicate looking hand almost protectively. Once the girl noticed Kaname her large brown eyes saddened.

The chairman introduced the pair to Harry.

"Harry –kun , this adorable girl is my adoptive daughter Yuuki Kuran , the young man beside her is Zero Kiryu , a vampire hunter and a student at this academy. Yuuki, Zero-kun this is Harry Potter" Said the chairman.

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you" said Yuuki, smiling slightly and politely at Harry.

"So is this that Harry Potter person who you wrote to Mr Chairman?" asked Zero, ignoring Kaname.

"Yes Zero-kun, though I have yet to explain to him about the job I'm offering to him." Said the chairman in a cheerful voice.

Zero gave Harry a look over and nodded in greeting to Harry, then Zero turned to Kaname and glared at him with a hateful gaze.

Zero pulled Yuuki closer to his side protectively, "What are you doing here Kuran? Have you come to take Yuuki back?" aked Zero angrily.

Kaname stared at Zero coldly, "No, I am not here to take Yuuki away from you Kiryu, I respect Yuuki's decision, I am only here to visit Yuuki" said Kaname.

"Yeah right, like I'm ever going to believe that Kuran" muttered Zero under his breath.

"You came here to see me Onii – Sama? Isn't it a bit soon?" asked Yuuki, wearing a sad frown on her face.

"Maybe...but I wanted to see you Yuuki, is the level E treating you well?" said Kaname quietly.

Zero sent a glare at Kaname, Yuuki nodded at her brother.

"Zero is treating me fine and he can control himself quite well now" Yuuki said.

"Good, and are you happy with him?" Kaname asked.

Yuuki nodded again.

"Good" said Kaname.

"Is that all Kuran?" asked Zero glaring at Kaname.

"Yes" said Kaname as he glared back at Zero.

"Good, Yuuki let's go, we can go back to our room and continue where we left off" said Zero.

"Okay Zero, yes ...let's go" said Yuuki, blushing slightly.

Zero led Yuuki towards the door as the others in the room stared at them. Just as Zero and Yuuki reached the door, Yuuki froze in her steps and she looked back to Harry curiously as if she had sensed something with her vampire senses. She directed her gaze to Harry's neck and her eyes widened as she caught something in her sight, on the human's neck. She let go of Zero's hand and returned back to Kaname and Harry. She stared at Harry, curiously frowning.

"What's wrong, Yuuki?" asked Zero, looking back to Yuuki where he was standing.

"Nothing, I just want to check something Zero, you go on without me and I will see you in a bit" said Yuuki, staring at Harry's neck.

"Okay, Yuuki, I'll be waiting for you, don't take too long." said Zero and then Zero left the Chairman's office.

Once Zero was gone, Kaname said "Yuuki is there something wrong?"

Yuuki didn't answer him; she was staring intently at the bite mark wound on Harry's neck.

"How did you get that bite mark Harry-san" Yuuki asked Harry curiously.

Harry blinked, "um...a vampire bit me "said Harry, eyeing the girl with cautious green eyes.

Yuuki looked from Harry to Kaname, "What kind of vampire?" she asked, her voice friendly and polite.

Kaname frowned, he wondered where this was going.

"It was a level E vampire, a level E vampire attacked me when I was on my way here last night and Kaname saved me and let me stay at his place for the night" said Harry

Harry was staring at Yuuki with cautious green eyes, she was a vampire after all, no matter how friendly she seemed he had to be careful. Especially how she kept on staring at his neck.

"Could ...Could you stop staring at my neck, please?" Harry asked, starting to feel uncomfortable at his neck been stared at by a vampire.

Harry saw that Yuuki's eyes had widened and there was slight jealousy showing in her eyes. Kaname saw this too and he frowned.

"Oh ...yes...yes...of course, Harry-san. I was just curious...I am sorry , I'll stop now " She said , her eyes filled slightly with jealousy .

Then Yuuki smiled at her brother and Harry and said "Goodbye Kaname Onii-Sama, Harry-san, Mr Chairman."

She then turned and walked away from them, after she left the room Kaname and Harry both heard the sound of running growing further and further away from them.

Kaname sighed, "Well, I have no business been here now, so I will go now." said Kaname, staring where Yuuki had been standing.

The Chairman nodded at Kaname, "I am sorry for Yuuki's decision, Yuuki told me what happened when she came back to the academy. I am sure you must be in deep pain Kaname-kun, I apologise."

Kaname looked to Harry and the chairman and smiled at them though it was forced, "There is no need for apologies Mr Chairman, it was Yuuki's choice and I respect her decision. I will go now, I am a bit tired." said Kaname.

Kaname turned to leave, though before he left he said to Harry, "It was pleasant meeting you, despite what has happened to me. Be careful on your way home."

Then Kaname left, leaving behind silence between the Chairman and Harry. After a few moments, the chairman pushed his glasses closer to his nose and spoke to Harry.

"Well, now that all the depressing talk is out of the way, let's talk about the job offer Harry-kun."

Harry nodded and stared across at the Chairman. The chairman started to then explain about the job. Once the man had finished speaking, he stared at Harry with hopeful eyes.

"So you want me to work for you as an ethics teacher alongside the current ethics teacher, Kaito Takamiya? " Harry said, making sure he had got it right.

It was a teaching job where Harry would be teaching students alongside another teacher, they would be teaching Ethics together. The Chairman said that there were a lot more students enrolled than then he had expected so he thought it would be a good idea for the ethics teacher to have some help, even though the current ethics teacher might object to it.

The Chairman nodded, "So will you accept the job offer?"

Harry nodded slowly, he was definitely going to accept this job. It would give him an excuse to be close to Kaito again, though he did have one question.

"Yes, I accept it sir, but aren't I a little unqualified? I've never done any training to be a teacher." Harry said.

But the Chairman just smiled, "Oh, that's no problem, you'll have Kaito Takamiya to help you out and besides, Kaito –Kun isn't the best choice for an ethics teacher either. I am sure you will do well, Harry-kun"

The Chairman reached forwards and then shook one of Harry's hands rather enthusiastically before answering the other questions that Harry had and then dismissing Harry. Soon after Harry had the meeting with the Chairman, he apparated home to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Before he fell to sleep that night he lay on his bed thinking for a while.

'Am I making the right choice in accepting this job?' he thought to himself.

Somehow he didn't think it was a very good idea for him to work alongside his ex boyfriend, he was sure it would be very emotional for him. It would probably even make his nightmares and his emotional state much worse than it already was but he just couldn't take not seeing Kaito anymore. He just couldn't.

Meanwhile at the Kuran mansion Kaname was thinking to himself as well, Hanabusa had gone home to the Aidou household by Kaname's order and so Kaname was left alone in the house. He gave a sigh, he was sitting at his study behind a desk, a chessboard piece in one of his pale hands as he tapped it slowly against the chessboard. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, as he stared down at the chessboard but not really seeing it. He was thinking and remembering what had happened during the day. When he had escorted the human by the name of Harry Potter to Cross Academy to meet with Kaien Cross and had visited Yuuki. He had remembered the look and emotion in Yuuki's eyes...jealousy. Maybe Yuuki still had feelings for him, even if it was only slight. Maybe he could use Harry Potter to try and get Yuuki back, he could provoke the jealous feelings that Yuuki was feeling when she had found out about Kaname saving the human. And with that thought, a slight smile appeared on his face and determination filled his hazel eyes as a plan started to take form in his calculating mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Vampire Knight or Harry Potter . 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

A week later Harry glanced beside him at Kaito, who was a head taller than Harry, it was the first day of his teaching job and he was in the ethics classroom. Kaito was explaining to him what he would need to do as a teacher teaching beside him. Harry who still hadn't moved on from Kaito was paying attention to everything Kaito said and did.

Every word that he spoke, every movement he made, all the expressions that were revealed...

At the moment Kaito had an unreadable expression on his face and was staring at Harry.

"Harry do you have any questions?" asked Kaito.

"No" replied Harry.

"Good" said Kaito.

Kaito then gave Harry a stern look "Harry , class will be starting soon so please keep your emotions under control as I know from your reactions last week that you still have feelings for me."

Harry turned his head away from his ex, "I don't know what you're talking about, I don't feel anything for you anymore." said Harry stubbornly.

Kaito gave Harry a disbelieving look, and said "Well, I hope that's the case otherwise you will probably find working with me to be extremely difficult."

Kaito stared at Harry, Harry was staring away from him and didn't see the regret in those cold eyes. But the emotion was gone after a moment and Kaito's eyes were emotionless once more. Soon the students arrived, when they saw Harry they stared at him with interest and talked excitedly amongst each other. When it was time for the class to start Kaito got the students attention by clearing his throat.

"Everyone before I start the lesson today could you all look towards the front and pay attention to me and what I am going to tell you" said Kaito.

Once everyone was completely quiet and was staring at the front Kaito gestured to Harry and said "This man will be helping me to teach you lot for the remainder of this year, treat him with the same respect and attention that you give me."

Kaito turned slightly to Harry and said in a lower voice, "Harry go ahead speak to the students, and then we'll check who's here and who's not."

Harry nodded and then stepped forwards to address the students."Hello everyone I will be helping your sensei teach you this year, I hope we all get along. You may call me Professor Potter or Mr. Potter, whichever feel more comfortable to you."

Harry smiled at them, causing a lot of the girls in the class to giggle, blush and talk excitedly to each other. Harry missed the glare that Kaito shot at the girls.

Soon Kaito did roll call, once finished Kaito started to teach the class about ethics while Harry helped Kaito out with the students .For the rest of the day of school Harry controlled his feelings around Kaito. After class ended for the day, Harry helped Kaito to pack everything up, they talked while they cleaned up.

Kaito was cleaning up the writing on the blackboard, "Harry, why did you take the job offer?" he said while erasing words off of the board.

Harry paused in what he was doing; picking up all of the textbooks from the tables.

After a moment of just staring ahead of him with wide eyes, he said "I took the job because it seemed like a good job"  
"So it's not to do with us?" questioned the other man.

Harry started to walk over to Kaito's desk carrying a stack of collected textbooks, "No, of ...of course not, Kaito. It has nothing to do with us." said Harry, hoping Kaito couldn't tell that he was lying.

Finishing off the board Kaito turned around and faced Harry who was putting down the books on Kaito's desk. Kaito frowned, "You're lying", he said.

Harry shook his head, "I'm not lying, I...I will see you tomorrow." said Harry.

Harry then started to walk out of the classroom, but Kaito grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry for how everything ended between us Harry, I'm sorry for hurting you. But we cannot be together" he said.

Harry's heart was beating wildly within his chest, tears welled up in his eyes. Why did Kaito have to remind him? Harry already had been told this by Kaito the day that he had left Harry, except that it was in letter form, that they couldn't be together. Harry had found the letter when he had woke up alone one morning, he had been scared when he had found out that Kaito had left. It had been only a couple of days after the final battle.

"Don't remind me" Harry muttered quietly, just loud enough for Kaito to hear.

Harry then felt Kaito let go of his arm and Kaito then left the room without looking behind him. Harry eventually left the room as well and walked towards the room that he was staying in.

On his way there he bumped into a girl, looking at her he saw that it was Yuuki Kuran, Zero Kiryu's girlfriend. She had her hair short now and it was down to her shoulders. Yuuki stared at him for a moment, a glare appeared on her face, she then turned around and walked off quickly in the opposite direction. She appeared angry for some reason.

Harry stared after the girl and ran a hand through his black hair in slight confusion, "What the? What the hell did I do to her?" he muttered to himself.

Harry gave a sigh and then continued on his way to his room. When he got there he found Kaname waiting for him at his door. Harry blinked; Kaname looked very different from the last time that he saw the pureblood. He seemed happier, though it was probably forced just like last time. Harry knew the look well, as he wore the same expression whenever he was around others, he had gotten quite good at it now. Kaname also had determination showing in his dark hazel eyes.

"Hello Harry-kun" said Kaname.

Harry looked at Kaname curiously, "Um ...hi Kaname. Do you want something?" he said.

Kaname smiled at him, his smile fake. "Yes, I wanted to ask you something Harry-kun." said Kaname.

"Okay...what is it?" Said Harry.

Kaname smiled at Harry, "Would you like to accompany myself on a date next weekend? I find you to be very beautiful and I am interested in getting to know you better."

Harry stared at Kaname, a surprised expression on his face "You want to go on a date with me Kaname? Um...I don't know if that's such a good idea..."

Kaname stared at Harry, he felt slightly irritated but he knew that since Harry still had feelings for Kaito that he would hesitate. But Kaname wasn't going to let this plan fail, he just had to get Yuuki back, he couldn't give up just yet.

Staring at Harry, Kaname saw that Harry had a thoughtful expression on his face and seemed to be thinking about it. After a few moments, Harry gave Kaname an answer."O...Okay, I will go out with you "said Harry.

A satisfied smile spread across Kaname's face, with Harry agreeing to this the plan was going the way he wanted it to so far.  
"Excellent Harry, I will pick you up here for our date on the weekend." said Kaname.

Then Kaname left the academy and went back home to the Kuran Mansion.

Harry stared after the older of the Kuran siblings, not sure if he had made the right decision. Though it had been a year since Kaito had abandoned him, Harry still loved him. Today had been extremely difficult, he had to be close to his ex boyfriend who didn't want to be with him anymore. Kaito had never properly explained why they couldn't be together. During lunch Kaito had avoided him and Harry hadn't been sure as to where to look for him, as Harry was new to Cross Academy and didn't know his way around it very well yet.

His decision to go out with Kaname was for the same reason that Kaname had for wanting to go out with Harry, though Harry didn't know it. Harry wanted to at least try to make Kaito jealous so Kaito would change his mind about their relationship.  
Kaito hated all vampires, Harry knew this so he knew that if Kaito were to find out about Kaname and him going out together, that Kaito would be furious and maybe jealous. Harry didn't like the idea of using Kaname Kuran to try and get Kaito back, for a vampire Kaname seemed so nice and kind, he also seemed to Harry a bit sad. But Harry loved Kaito, he still loved him, he had to get him back somehow, he didn't know if this plan of his would work or not but he had to at least try.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Vampire Knight or Harry Potter .

The week passed by too slowly for Harry's liking, ever since the first day of teaching Kaito hadn't said another word about their relationship, it became an unspoken agreement between the two men. They wouldn't discuss their relationship at school, Harry thought that this was because of him, Kaito didn't like seeing him upset. Harry was sure that this was the reason that Kaito didn't break up with him in person. Harry saw this as a good thing because it meant that Kaito still cared about him but even so, they couldn't be together.

When the weekend arrived on Saturday afternoon, Harry opened the door to find Kaname Kuran waiting for him. Kaname was wearing a white suit with a black tie and on his feet were black shoes. A charming smile graced Kaname's face as he stared at Harry.

"Hello Harry-kun, shall we go?" said Kaname as he smiled at Harry.

Harry was blushing lightly, though he was still in love with Kaito, he couldn't deny that Kaname was a very attractive vampire.

Harry gave a slight nod and forced a small smile, "Yeah, let's go Kaname"

Later Kaname and Harry were in a restaurant waiting for their meals to arrive, Kaname made sure that they got a table that was out in the open where everyone would be able to see them. Both of them didn't fail to notice that a lot of the people were staring at them.Soon a waitress came and asked what they wanted to eat, after giving the woman their order's the waitress left them alone to their privacy and Harry and Kaname started to talk.

"So Harry-kun, how has your week of work been at the academy? Did anything interesting happen?" Kaname asked Harry, a charming smile on his face.

Harry blushed at Kaname's charming smile and bit his bottom lip slightly at the question; his week hadn't been very good emotionally for him.

Kaname stared at him; he gave a sigh and arranged his expression to one of concern and worry. "I am sorry, I should not have asked, you probably have had a horrible week having to work beside your ex boyfriend."

"No, no, I'm fine, everything's fine. My week at work was alright Kaname." said Harry.

Kaname could tell that Harry was just putting on a brave face.

"Are you sure Harry-kun?" Kaname asked, he placed his hands over Harry's hands.

Harry nodded, a blush rising up in his cheeks at Kaname's hands touching his skin "How was your week Kaname?"

"Mine was fine, though I have been looking forward to this date of ours all week." Kaname replied.

"Oh really? Um...me too" said Harry staring down at his hands and the hand of Kaname which was placed on his.

It wasn't long before their meals came and they started to eat. Not long after they started to eat and went back to talking, Harry started the conversation.

"Hey Kaname, have I done something to offend that sister of yours?" asked Harry.

Kaname looked at Harry, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the first day after I finished work I bumped into her and she glared at me and she walked off in the opposite direction. She looked really angry for some reason" Harry explained.

"Oh really? I wonder why she acted like that" said Kaname, though satisfaction had appeared in his hazel eyes for a slight moment.

"It probably isn't something you should worry about; do you want me to talk to her for you? I am her older and only brother after all" added Kaname.

"No, it's alright Kaname, it's doesn't really bother me. I was just wondering why that's all" said Harry.

"Okay" replied Kaname, taking a sip of some blood red wine.

There was a few moments of silence while they ate, "Harry-kun, may I ask you something?" Kaname asked.

"Sure" answered Harry.

"Why are you working beside your ex lover if you haven't moved on from him? I am sure it must be very painful for you."Kaname questioned.

Harry stared at him, his eyes widened and he looked down to his plate, he took a deep breath before answering the vampire, still looking down at his plate of food. "It's fine working beside Kaito, not ...not painful at all."

Kaname stared at Harry, who was obviously trying to control his emotions, and frowned, “You don't have to hide your pain from me, I understand completely”

Harry looked up and stared at him "I said I'm fine but thank you Kaname" Harry said softly.

Kaname smiled sadly at Harry before moving their conversation to something more cheerful for the both of them, or at least what he hoped would be cheerful and the date continued. After their date had ended, Kaname was escorting Harry back to Harry's room with the both of them just holding hands and silently walking beside each other. The flowing of blood inside the human's veins only aroused Kaname's bloodlust a tiny bit as he had made sure to satisfy his hunger for blood before he left the mansion.While they were walking, they were both quiet.

Harry glanced beside himself to Kaname, feeling very guilty thought 'He's been so kind to me so far and he's such a gentleman. I feel bad for using him like this. Kaito hardly ever treated me this way' Harry looked down sadly at his feet, 'Kaname's hands feel...nice...nice and comforting and during the date he was so kind , the way he was been so kind to me about Kaito .Can...Can I really do this? He treats me like he cares about me.'

"Well, this is me Kaname." Said Harry when they arrived at his door.

"I had an enjoyable time Harry-kun, we will have to do it again sometime soon." said Kaname, an almost sad expression on his face as he stared at Harry.

Harry smiled slightly, "yeah, we will." he said letting go of Kaname's hand.

Kaname frowned, he saw pain in Harry's eyes again, pain and sadness and a longing for something or maybe someone. It made Kaname want to do something to lessen the human's pain a little, even though the one he loved was Yuuki and not Harry.

Harry was looking up into Kaname's eyes, "Well, goodnight" he said.

Harry then turned around and started towards the door to go open it and go inside his room but he stopped when he heard Kaname's soft sad voice say "Wait."

Harry turned around and almost immediately Kaname wrapped his arms around Harry in a comforting hug. Harry stared with surprise in front of him and after a moment at feeling the comforting arms around his body tears welled up in his eyes.

"I am sorry, I know that humans usually kiss at the end of a date but I wanted to comfort you. You are beautiful, both inside and out, I do not wish you any unhappiness, please move on from the vampire hunter soon so you can be happy."

Kaname said all of this softly and as comforting as he could and he soon felt Harry crying against him, sympathy and sadness washed through Kaname's insides and he started to run his hand through Harry's messy hair in an attempt to comfort him.Kaname and Harry stayed like that for a while until Harry removed himself from Kaname's body and went inside of his room, before he disappeared into his room though there was a grateful expression on his face.

Kaname now standing alone in the academy hall stared at the door and gave a sigh, he was sure that it would not be the last time that he would comfort the other male. He didn't really mind giving the man his shoulder to cry on but he didn't enjoy hearing the other man's crying either , in fact it was almost painful to hear and it didn't help any that he so far hadn't found a thing about Harry that he didn't like , apart from his painful past . Kaname gave another sad sigh, left the academy and walked back to his mansion alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Vampire Knight or Harry Potter

"Um...Potter-Sensei can I ask you a question please?" asked a student near the end of class weeks later.

Harry stared at the student and gave a nod at her, "Sure, what is it?" he said.

"Um...well ...I was just wondering ...if..." the girl began nervously, nervously as Kaito was also teaching today and was glaring at the girl.

Harry gave a sigh, of all the things about Kaito he missed his cold attitude towards other people wasn't one of them and he definitely wasn't looking forward to the other man finding out about what he was doing with Kaname. Not that he had ever been afraid of the vampire hunter, but Kaito could be very frightening and violent when he wanted to be, quite ruthless actually.

Taking pity on the girl Harry said "Kaito, please stop glaring at her, the poor girl hasn't done anything wrong."

Kaito rolled his eyes and started to go around the class to collect the books.

Harry smiled at the girl "Well, go ahead what's your question Miss?"

"Um...I was just wondering if the rumours were true...the rumours about you dating Kaname Kuran"

The sound of books suddenly landing rather loudly on a desk was heard, Harry ignored the noise, as he would deal with Kaito later and hopefully this conversation would make Kaito jealous.

Harry smiled at the girl, "Yeah, that's right" he said, "Is that all you wanted to ask?"

The student nodded and handed Harry her textbook packing up the rest of her school things, Harry accepted the book and then went to help collect the rest of the books with Kaito, a satisfied smile on his face as he couldn't help but notice how the vampire hunter's mood seemed to worsen. What he didn't notice that lesson though was a frown on the face of the Zero Kiryu as he quietly put his textbooks quietly away into his bag and slipped casually out of the classroom.

Later, as Harry walked towards the room that was assigned to him, he thought about his feelings about the pure-blooded vampire. Harry felt both the feelings of guilt and sadness wash through his insides. He still loved Kaito but he was growing to care for Kaname. Kaname was so kind to him and Harry was attracted to him. Also when he was around him he couldn't help but feel the pain in his broken heart hurt less. Despite this, Harry felt that he didn't deserve to be treated with kindness by the vampire because he was only using and would eventually hurt the vampire. Harry gave a sigh and walked to his room with only his conflicting feelings for company, not realizing that in the Kuran mansion, Kaname Kuran was thinking about him with similar guilty feelings.

Kaname was staring at the chess board in front of him, twirling a chess piece absentmindedly between his pale fingers. Ever since he started to "date" Harry, he was finding spending so much time with the dark haired man to be very enjoyable, but he wasn't getting the result he wanted thus far. He wasn't sure if his plan was working or not as Yuuki wasn't paying him any attention, not the attention he wanted anyway. Her large brown eyes always seemed to be focused on either two people, Zero or Harry. This both irritated and angered him. She would always glare at Harry's neck and whenever Kaname saw her with Zero, he would always notice, with great dismay, that she seemed genuinely happy.

Zero would be beside Yuuki, his hand in hers, a smirk on his face as he saw Kaname. Yuuki would just smile at her brother, guilt shining in her hazel eyes. The times when Kaname came across Zero alone, it took all of Kaname's will power to not put the other vampire out of existence, but he knew, of course, he couldn't no matter how much he wanted to. If he ever did that, not only would it devastate Yuuki, but the girl would also never forgive him. The last thing that Kaname ever wanted to do was hurt the one he loved, even if it meant he couldn't have what he wanted, he just couldn't do it.

Kaname let his mind wander to Harry. He felt that he was very justified in using the human even though it felt wrong to do so, in dating Harry and using the human, he was also slowly healing him and as Kaname had also quickly realized that there was a possibility that Harry was also using him. Kaname didn't mind though. If it were true, he highly doubted that it would work for Harry.

Yuuki was a kind and innocent girl where that vampire hunter Kaito seemed to be very cold and cruel. Kaname hoped that by the end of it all Harry would not be with the vampire hunter. He didn't want the human ever to be with that vampire hunter. He believed that if Kaito had truly ever loved Harry he would have never abandoned him in the first place and caused his heart to be in so much pain. Kaname hoped the human would meet someone else and fall in love with them, someone who would treat Harry right and not make him cry because when the time came, Kaname would have no choice but to break if off with Harry and the dark haired man would be alone again. And that was not what the Kuran wanted.

The pureblood gave a sigh and placed the chess piece on the board. He then stood up and walked towards the door. He and Harry had agreed on having a date tonight and it would be time soon to leave. He would be meeting up with Harry at the usual place, at Harry's room at the Academy, and it would be impolite to keep the human waiting. Harry leaned against the outside of his room in wait of Kaname. When he saw the vampire, he was looking quite depressed, as usual, but Kaname thought that Harry looked just a bit more cheerful. As the two stared at each other, the Kuran smiled slightly.

"How are you tonight Harry?" Kaname asked as he gave one of Harry's hands a gentle kiss upon the knuckles, causing the human to blush lightly.

"Fine"

Kaname stared at Harry highly doubting that the other man was "fine", disbelief in his hazel eyes as he looked at the human before him. Even though it had only been weeks since Harry had started working for Kaien Cross the pressure of working alongside his ex-lover and using Kaname to make Kaito jealous was obviously taking its toll on him.  
Harry looked rather pale and appeared to have lost some weight. Kaname sadly noted to himself that Harry's eyes seemed to be filled with a mixture of incredible sadness and guilt as well. Kaname suppressed a sigh and gave a nod as he straightened back up.

"Good, let us go then Harry, I've got something really nice planned for us tonight" Kaname said, a sad tone to his voice.

Harry nodded and allowed Kaname to lead him by the hand on their way to their date.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight

A short time later, Harry and Kaname were at a restaurant sitting down at a table for two, the atmosphere was quite romantic. There was beautiful music been played in the background, the tables were lit with candles, and there was some room for people to dance.

"This place sure is romantic Kaname," commented Harry as he looked around the room.

Kaname gave a smile, "Do you like it, Harry–kun?"

Harry gave a nod, a light blush across his cheeks, "Yes, it's very beautiful, I really like it."

"Good, I'm glad. Later would you like to dance?"

Harry averted his eyes away from Kaname's for a moment, looking slightly embarrassed, "Um...er...sure ...but I don't really know how to." he mumbled quietly.

"Is that so? So you don't have any experience at all?"

The colour brightened in the human's cheeks, "W-well...I ...I...Went to a Yule ball once when ...when I was 14 years old ...but I...I ...don't think I was any good at it"

The pure-blooded vampire gave a slight chuckle of amusement, "Well then, I will be happy to be the one to teach you."

Staring at Harry as he sat opposite Kaname blushing, the vampire couldn’t help but be strongly reminded of Harry’s current weak physical condition. Kaname gave Harry a gentle smile before suggesting that they order something to eat, he didn’t think that Harry had been eating alot lately.

The vampire’s date stared at Kaname for a few moments, Harry gave a nod and mumbled a small “Okay” 

Kaname called a waitress over to the table to get their orders, he smiled an indifferent polite smile at the girl and ordered some meals for Harry and himself to eat. 

After the waitress left the pureblood turned to his date , a gentle and kind expression now etched on his face “How was your week Harry?” He asked. 

“Fine...” said Harry and after a quick moment added, “I really missed you though...” 

The vampire allowed a chuckle to escape from his lips, he too in a way missed the human. “I missed you too Harry-kun.” Kaname said softly . 

There was a brief silence between them, Harry had a light blush on his cheeks at the vampire’s last words. 

A thoughtful expression was on Harry’s face as he then said “Kaname you can stop using honor-fics with me if ...if you want.” 

The pure-blooded vampire smiled, “Thank you Harry, I appreciate that” he said softly to the wizard. He felt a slight feeling of sadness as he remembered that Yuuki still couldn’t address him without any honor-fics. 

“Is my sister still bothering you Harry?” Kaname questioned softly, an expression of thoughtful concern carefully arranged on his face. 

Harry gave a nod, “Yes, she is but it’s alright Kaname, you don’t have to talk to her about it, I can handle it. “ 

“Okay then Harry, but I wouldn’t mind helping you out with this, all you have to do is ask me and I will” 

Harry smiled and gave a nod, but he somehow had a feeling that even if Yuuki attacked him he probably would just keep it to himself and not ask for any help from anyone at all. When Harry's and Kaname's meals were served to them, they both heard some noise near them, interrupting their peace. Kaname glanced towards the direction of the noise and suppressed a satisfied smirk. At a nearby table Yuuki and Zero were eating together. After a few moments Zero noticed Kaname and his eyes narrowed. The vampire hunter then shot a smirk at Kaname's direction before leaning across the table to kiss Yuuki. The elder Kuran watched for a moment as Zero kissed Yuuki, a mixture of jealousy, anger and sadness filling him as he watched, though he kept the exact same expression as before. When Yuuki and Zero finally broke away from each other to eat Yuuki noticed Harry and Kaname together, her eyes almost instantly narrowed with anger. Deciding to put part of his plan in action in order to further Yuuki's apparent jealousy, Kaname directed his full attention towards Harry. A gentle frown crossed his face when he realized that Harry wasn't really eating much at all.

"Is something wrong Harry? You have barely touched your food, are you not hungry?" Kaname asked softly.

Harry looked to Kaname and saw what looked like genuine concern displayed on the vampire's pale face. Not wanting to worry the other man, Harry forced what was supposed to be a reassuring smile and started to eat to ease Kaname's worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kaname" he said.

Kaname stared at Harry for a few moments, disbelief in his eyes, but he accepted this answer anyway.

"Well, good then," Kaname said before reaching his hand across the table to take a hold of one of Harry's hands. The gesture caused Harry to blush lightly.

Kaname chuckled and smiled gently at Harry, "You are very beautiful, Harry"

Harry's face reddened and Kaname's smile grew when he saw a small shy smile appear slowly on the other man's face.

'Good....I'm glad I am able to make you smile, Harry. You deserve to be happy,' thought Kaname, not letting the smaller hand go just yet.

Kaname shot a quick glance over at Zero's and Yuuki's table and was very satisfied to see Yuuki glaring at Harry and could sense her jealousy from where he sat . Harry hadn't noticed Yuuki or Zero yet. All of the human's attention remained on his plate and on his date. For the rest of the time that Harry ate, Kaname continued to hold his hand, and when the Kuran was satisfied with the amount of food that Harry had eaten, he let go of the human's hand. The pureblood vampire then cupped Harry's blushing face with both hands and kissed him softly upon the lips.  
Kaname, after a quick moment, broke the chaste kiss. He stood up and offered his hand to Harry, a charming smile upon his face.

"Harry would you like to dance?"

Harry nodded, at the same time cursing himself for continuing to blush so easily. He accepted the vampire's hand shyly and got to his feet. They both then went over to the dance floor, where they just stood for a few moments. Being the one with more experience with ballroom dancing, Kaname helped Harry put his hands in the right places and told the human that he would lead and that all the green-eyed man would have to do was hold on to him and follow. While they danced Kaname noticed how close Harry was to him and glanced over at Yuuki's and Zero's table.

Zero had an angry glare on his face. The silver haired man's eyes narrowed and were settled on Harry and Kaname. The Kuran could see the vampire hunter had reached for something in his clothes and was gripping it tightly. The pure-blooded vampire could only assume it was the anti- vampire gun, Bloody Rose. Kaname could understand why the vampire hunter was so ill at ease with how close he was to Harry's neck, but the Kuran had no desire to bite his dance partner.

Yuuki was still glaring at Harry, furiously and with great envy. The smile on Kaname's face broadened. He could practically sense the murderous intent coming off the female vampire.

'That's it, Yuuki. Be jealous. Be jealous and come back to me,' Kaname thought to himself. 'It won't be long now. After today, I will only have to push a little further.'

A short while later Kaname paid for their meals and started to escort Harry home. He was very happy with how today had gone. He had made very good progress and he was looking forward to being with Yuuki again very soon. As they walked side by side Kaname noticed that Harry seemed to wear a sad smile upon his face and was silent as they walked.

"Harry, did you enjoy tonight?" Kaname questioned, hoping that the dark haired man had fun with him as he would most likely have to end their "relationship" soon.

Harry gave a nod, "Yes Kaname, thank you. Um....I hope I was good company for you. I'm sorry if I've seemed a bit depressed lately."

The pure-blooded vampire gave Harry's hand a gentle squeeze in comfort, gave a small reassuring smile, and said softly "Do not worry Harry, I had fun tonight. You are very good company and yes I have noticed that you appear very miserable, but that is hardly your fault."

Kaname turned his head away from Harry and for a quick moment as there was a cold, angry look in his eyes. He couldn't help but feel angry when he thought of who was responsible for causing the human beside him to be in such a miserable state. When they were about halfway to Cross Academy, Kaname stopped. Harry, seeing Kaname pausing in his tracks, stopped as well.

Harry stared at Kaname and was silent for a moment before asking if anything was wrong

Kaname gave a chuckle, raised his hands to cup Harry's face and looked into those beautiful green eyes of Harry's. Green eyes widened and he tensed up slightly at the touch. The vampire couldn't help but smile sadly at the man before him.

"Harry I don't want you to hide your pain from me by lying about it. If you are hurting from your past relationship with that vampire hunter, just come to me and I will comfort you."

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes and ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry"

"It's alright, Harry. I don't blame you," Kaname said kindly, "But please do try to come to me. I do care about you and do not like to see you miserable."

Harry gave a nod, "I'm sorry, I'll try," he said.

Kaname gave a chuckle, "Don't apologize, Harry," the Kuran said before he closed the gap between their lips and kissed the wizard softly.

After a moment Kaname broke the kiss, wiped away the human's tears and took his hands away from Harry. Harry stared at Kaname, his face blushing and his heart beating wildly as Kaname then took a hold of his hand and continued to walk him safely home.

At the academy, Kaito stood outside of Harry's room, a glare upon his face as he stared at the door. Kaito's fists were shaking and clenched with anger, a mixture of anger and worry was showing in his eyes. He knocked on the door, waiting then for several minutes for the other man to answer. When he had finally given up on waiting he started to hear a pair of footsteps. They were faint at first but soon they grew louder as they got closer. Kaito turned around in the direction of the noise and assumed that it was Harry and that damned parasite, Kaname Kuran. The man quickly decided to wait for them to come to him.

It wasn't long before Kaname and Harry came into view and as he stared at them for a brief moment there was a look of fury and jealousy in his eyes that he couldn't quite hide. Kaito noticed that for some stupid reason Harry seemed to be staring at his feet as he walked, while holding an apparent firm grip upon the parasite's hand and leaning onto Kaname.

'What the hell is Harry up to? Doesn't he realize how easy it would be to be bitten by that pure blood?' Kaito thought to himself in anger.

Kaito then, as he saw no one else around in the hall, walked quickly forwards and stopped once he was right in front of the pair. Kaname looked at him with hatred and Harry who hadn't noticed his colleague yet looked up slowly revealing eyes that looked red and puffy, most likely from crying. When Kaito saw how Harry's face looked he couldn't help but feel the wave of guilt that seemed to wash through him , he was sure that whatever Harry was upset about it was all his fault .

"I want to talk to you Harry. Can we have a moment alone please?" Kaito asked, his voice sounding indifferent and uncaring to the state Harry was in.

Kaname narrowed his eyes in anger, distrust showing in his eyes, "Anything you have to say to Harry you can say if front of me" he said.

The vampire was certain that whatever Kaito wanted to say to Harry would only hurt him so of course he had no intention of leaving Harry alone with the vampire hunter. Kaito glared at Kaname, his loathing for the vampire clear in his eyes, then as if changing his mind turned his head away from Harry and muttered with irritation "Never mind, it doesn't matter. I'll talk to you about it during the week, Harry"

"Um...okay Kaito ..." said Harry quietly.

Kaito then walked off coolly and thought furiously to himself as he walked, 'It's only going to end badly I know it will. He'll never love you, Harry. I'm sorry that I hurt you when I left you but dating a disgusting monster isn't the way to go about it'

As he thought this, he felt a wave of regret wash through him because he knew that if he hadn't abandoned Harry the other man wouldn't be in the pathetic state he was in now.  
When Kaito finally returned to his room he found that his hands were still shaking with the emotions that he was feeling as he waited for Harry and encountered the wizard with Kaname. 

Taking a deep breath, he unclenched his fists and stared at the wall opposite him, "I hope you know what you're doing Harry" he muttered to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Vampire Knight or Harry Potter

The next school day at the academy, Harry still felt dejected. He had refused to eat anything and so was feeling very weak and light headed. His refusal to eat had been going on for some time now and Harry was sure it would be one more thing that Kaname would concern himself with.But the man soon found out that Kaname wouldn't be the only one who was concerned about his state of being. The bell rang for the end of classes and Harry and Kaito dismissed the students. Once the students had left, Kaito stopped Harry from leaving by grabbing a hold of one of the dark haired man's wrists.

"Harry, are you alright? You look like you're ready to collapse at any moment." Kaito asked his voice cold and lacking concern.

Today he had wanted to try and talk to Harry about his relationship with the vampire, as he had been meaning to do for a while now. However, Harry's current condition caused the brunet to realize his "lecture" wouldn't be a very good idea at the moment.

Harry weakly tried to shake off Kaito's hand, "I'm fine...Leave me alone"

Kaito glared at Harry, feeling both anger and worry as his hand alone was keeping Harry steady on his feet. He wondered when the last time that Harry had eaten. Kaito had kept a tab on the habits of the dark haired man and knew that he hadn't been eating properly. An angry sigh escaped from the vampire hunter's lips as he wished he could be the one to take care of Harry. He let go of the green eyed man's trembling wrists, his eyes softened when he realized just how thin and fragile Harry's wrists suddenly seemed to be.

'My fault....' he thought bitterly, 'This is all my fault...'

"I'll walk you to your room Harry...and ...." Kaito paused for a moment before saying the next words filled with loathing "And I'll send that…that…pureblood to take care of you" he said.

Not really feeling well enough to argue, Harry gave a nod, "Ok, Kaito."

"Don't you dare think that this means anything, Harry. I'm just walking you to your room ....nothing else."

"I understand."

Harry reached out for Kaito's hand hesitantly, feeling a sort of temporary happiness as Kaito gripped onto his shaking hand firmly.

"Come on then. This'll be quick" the vampire hunter said, refusing to admit that he had missed the feeling of holding his former lover's hand.

As Kaito started to lead Harry to his room, he allowed Harry to lean against him as they walked. Once they got to Harry's door he let go of the other male's hand and opened the door.

"Rest for a while, I'll go get that parasite boyfriend of yours."

Harry nodded and muttered a "Thank you". He then went to the bed and rested down upon it, without even bothering to take off his clothes or glasses.

Kaito, for his part, took one last guilty look at Harry before he shut the door quietly and went straight to the pureblood vampire's home. He hated that he knew where the vampire dwelled because he had been there on hunter related business several times now. In this particular instance though, it made things somewhat easier. The brunet quickly made his way to the home of the Kuran and briskly walked up to the door. The vampire hunter gave a quick knock and waited for an answer.

When Kaname opened up his mansion door he glared when he saw who it was.

"What do you want?" the pureblood practically snarled.

Kaname wasn't particularly fond of any vampire hunter, but he especially hated this one and had no desire to see the bastard who had hurt Harry so badly. What frustrated the Kuran the most about Kaito is that the brunet seemed oblivious to the fact that it was his fault that Harry wasn't eating properly and was so miserable all of the time. Even when the vampire and Harry were on their dates together, Harry's misery was on full display.

The vampire hunter glared back with hatred at Kaname, the feelings of loathing for the other completely mutual.

"I didn't come to this place for you, pureblood. I came here because of Harry."

Kaname's hazel eyes narrowed with suspicion. He didn't say anything and suppressed his strong desire to inflict serious injury upon the vampire hunter who stood right in front of him.  
"He hasn't eaten today and is very weak at the moment. At the end of class he looked about ready to collapse."

Kaname growled, feeling a mixture of fury, worry and concern at these words. Murderous intent was practically radiating off of the pureblood vampire.

"Where is he? If I find out you've hurt him more than you already have, I'll kill you"

"I walked him to his room in the Academy. He was resting on his bed when I left," said Kaito, ignoring the threat.

Fresh waves of worry washed through Kaname's insides.

"You left him alone?" the Kuran asked incredulously.

"I had to," Kaito spat. "I can't trust myself with him at the moment and while I don't trust you, I’m aware that you make him happy to some degree. So I'm telling you to go see him, but if I find out you turned him into a vampire, I will kill you and Harry both. I didn't break up with Harry just for him to become a monster like you."

"Unlike you, Takamiya, I truly care about Harry and I'm not going to hurt him. As for Harry becoming a vampire, I'd only ever do that if he tells me he wants to become one and I'd protect him with my life.” 

Kaito turned away from the vampire crossly, but before he made to his vehicle, the vampire hunter turned back toward the Kuran.

"I never claimed to have been the absolute best boyfriend to Harry but that doesn't mean I didn't or still don't love him despite my decision to leave him." There was a sorrowful look in Kaito's blue eyes. The look quickly switched to one of spite as he spoke again. "You of all people have no right to judge what happened in my relationship with Harry when even you couldn't hold on to the person who was the most precious to you at the end the day."

A livid snarl tore out of Kaname's throat as Kaito got into his car and left the vampire alone, the words from the vampire hunter still hanging like fog in the air. The Kuran's hands shook with rage.

'That bastard!' the pureblood seethed inwardly.

Kaname didn't understand how Kaito could threaten to kill Harry if he became a vampire in one breath and then proclaim that he still loved the green eyed man the next. The Kuran couldn't care less about Kaito threatening to kill him. He'd heard the same line from a dozen other vampire hunters over the years. Threatening Harry's life just because he couldn't have the dark haired man was just sickening though. To top it off, the vampire hunter brought up Yuuki.The pureblood wanted nothing more than to go after Kaito and rip him apart, but the thought of Harry lying on his bed feeling weak, miserable and alone stopped him. He needed to get to the dark haired man as soon as he could.

When Kaname got to the Academy, he went straight to Harry's room and much to his surprise, Yuuki was standing outside the Harry's room as if she were waiting him. A smile graced her lips as she saw him coming toward her. As much as Kaname still loved Yuuki, the older Kuran's focus was on Harry, who needed his attention and companionship far more than his former lover.

"Hello Kaname onii-sama" the girl greeted him as he stopped in front of her.

Kaname cautiously smiled at his little sister, suspicious of the younger vampire's intentions. Yuuki had treated Harry in a less than friendly manner and couldn't think of any good reason why the girl would be around his new love interest's room.

"Yuuki, what are you doing here?" Kaname asked of her.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to speak to you, onii-sama."

"I'm in a bit of a hurry," the older vampire said, a bit impatiently.

The girl nodded, "Of course, Kaname onii-sama. Um....well...I was just wondering what..."

Kaname directed a stern look at Yuuki. Yes, she was his younger sister, but he didn't have time to play games with the girl. He had Harry to worry about. In order to speed up the conversation, Kaname decided to ask the girl about how she felt about his new love interest.

"Yuuki, do you have a problem with Harry?"

Yuuki was silent for a moment or two, appearing as if she didn't really want to answer her elder brother's query.

Under her brother's stern and disapproving expression however she spoke, "Um....it's not anything personal. I'm sure he's a very nice person but he's ...he's...he's been taking up all your time and you've been paying him so much attention. It's ....It's just not fair!"

A small bud of hope started to blossom in Kaname's heart as he stared disapprovingly at his little sister. Did the girl want to admit that she had made a mistake in choosing Zero over him?

"Yuuki, I am dating Harry. Of course I'm going to pay attention to him."

"But that's not fair. You're my big brother! You should only pay attention to me!" Yuuki exclaimed loudly.

Kaname sighed sadly. The younger vampire was just jealous of Harry and like that the bud of hope that was blossoming within the older Kuran was crushed. On top of it all was Kaname's disappointment that his sister was just acting like a spoilt little child.

"So you mean to tell me that the reason you have been acting horrible to Harry isn't because you still love me but because you just don't want to share my attention?"

Yuuki nodded and said "I'm sorry, onii-sama…I really do just see you as family. Did you really think I was still in love with you?"

Kaname growled in annoyance, "So you think it's okay to choose Zero over me but I can't be happy with another person? I'm just supposed to focus all my energy on you, even though you don't love me? Is that correct?"

Angry tears escaped Yuuki's eyes and fell down her face, "I love Zero, not you!! You just have to accept that, but as your sister, I'm supposed to be your everything!!"

Kaname turned his back on his sibling and knocked on Harry's door. His sister had managed to break his heart again and he decided that he wasn't going to let that happen again. Yuuki had made it abundantly clear that it was time to move on fully. Yuuki remained standing beside Harry's door, silent tears streaming down her face. She was determined to get her older brother's attention back, but the Kaname continued to ignore her as he waited for Harry to answer the door. It soon became clear that the older Kuran wasn't going to give her the concentration wanted, so she rushed off, leaving Kaname to wait for his new love interest to answer the knocking at the door.

Rage was filling the pure blooded vampire once more. Not only had that vampire hunter threatened Harry's life, but his own sister wanted to act as if he didn't deserve to be happy with anyone! Kaname massaged his temples, trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to scare Harry with his anger. He cared very much for the human and didn't want to lose him. None of this was his fault ....none of it!!

'Yuuki....how could you do this to me?' He thought crossly.

Suddenly, the door opened and Harry was suddenly standing in front of him. What remained of Kaname's fury disappeared when he saw Harry. The dark haired human looked tired, pale, and as though he had been crying again. He was also slightly swaying on the spot where he stood. Harry gestured the vampire to enter. Kaname walked into the room closing and locking the door behind himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight

With the door closed, Harry and Kaname sat on Harry's couch. A nervous silence lingered in the room. Kaname was worried that it was because the human had heard the conversation between himself and Yuuki. His heart sank at the idea of losing the dark haired man because of his little sister's selfishness and jealousy. Before the vampire could sink deeper into his anxiety, Harry spoke. 

"Kaname, are ....are you alright?" the dark haired human's voice sounding faint.

The vampire put a small smile on his face and moved close enough to envelope Harry's body in his arms. 

"I'll be alright now that I have you," Kaname said, pressing a soft kiss upon the top of Harry's head. 

Harry blushed, but still looked a bit worried, "Was there someone else here?" 

A sad look appeared in the vampire's hazel eyes as he ran a pale hand through Harry's black, tousled hair, "Just my little sister. She's a bit jealous of you, but everything will be alright." 

"Oh okay...Did we have a date planned for today? Is that why you're here?" 

Kaname shook his head, a gentle smile on his lips, "Your ex boyfriend told me you weren't feeling well so I came here straight away." 

The pureblood deliberately left out the other things that Kaito had said to him, not wishing to upset the man he held in his arms right now. "You really should take better care of yourself." 

"Sorry ..." Harry said softly, causing Kaname to cup the human's face with his hands and shake his head in displeasure. 

"Don't apologize, please. It isn't your fault," he said picking up Harry in his arms. The vampire then carried the human over to the bed and laid him down upon it gently.

"Now Harry, I am going to go get you some food to eat. You just stay here a bit okay?" 

Harry gave a slow nod. Kaname sat down on the bed for a quick moment and leant down giving Harry a chaste soft kiss on the lips. 

"I'll be back soon. I promise"

"Ok ..." said the dark haired man, with anxiety clear in his voice.

The Kuran noticed this and frowned with concern, "I will be back, Harry. Please don't be scared. I won't abandon you" 

Harry stared up into those dark hazel eyes, still looking troubled as he made himself comfortable. Kaname inwardly sighed, cursing the vampire hunter for causing such doubt in Harry's heart. He gave the human another kiss and took off his coat to place it on top of Harry's body like a blanket. With that, the pureblood left the room and shut the door behind him. The vampire rushed off to several shops, quickly buying bags of food for Harry to eat. He wanted to be as quick as he possibly could because he knew that Takamiya abandoning Harry caused the green eyed man to believe that everyone would abandon him just like the vampire hunter had. 

"I'm back..." Kaname said when he returned to Harry. 

He sat down upon the bed quietly and looked down to see Harry had fallen asleep with his face buried in Kaname's coat and clinging onto it tightly. The vampire smiled and chuckled. He gently pried the piece of clothing away from the human's hands and kissed away the fresh tears on the man's cheeks. He then pulled Harry into his arms and held him close to his chest.   
When Harry finally woke up and looked up to see Kaname, the pureblood could see the relief appearing in the human's eyes straight away. 

"You came back...." Harry said softly, new tears threatening to spill from his green eyes. He sat up to look at the vampire properly. 

The dark haired man then clutched at the thin material tightly of Kaname's shirt and pressed a grateful kiss upon the vampire's lips. It wasn't a long kiss. It had a desperate edge to it but Kaname found that it was still very enjoyable.

After a few moments Kaname broke the kiss and smiled gently, "Yes, I came back. I said I would, didn't I?" 

Harry looked down to Kaname's chest, a small smile on his face "Yes, I know that, but I couldn't help but feel scared that you might not come back. I know it's stupid but...."

Kaname placed a finger upon Harry's lips, still smiling "It's not stupid Harry. I understand why you feel that way, but you don't have to worry about me disappearing all of a sudden. I will never abandon you. I promise." 

Kaname removed his finger from Harry's lips, reaching for the bags of food he had bought. 

"Now, I have some food with me and you are going to eat even if I have to feed you myself" Kaname said chuckling softly. "Though, I don't think that it would be unpleasant for either of us," he added with a small teasing smirk. 

Harry blushed. He was about to say that he wasn't at all hungry, but he knew Kaname wasn't stupid. The pureblood had come rushing to his side because Harry had hardly eaten anything. There was no way he would be able to refuse him and Harry wasn't sure he wanted to either. 

Harry smiled slightly, "O...Okay Kaname...what did you get?" 

Kaname picked out a fork and a plastic container full of Chinese food. 

The vampire offered the container and eating utensil to the man practically sitting in his lap, "Now are you going to eat this or do I have to feed you myself?" 

Harry blushed. Not wanting to be treated like a child, the green eyed man took the fork said "I can do it myself"

Kaname watched the human eat until he was completely satisfied that Harry had eaten enough. Once Harry had finished the meal and cleaned up everything, Kaname pulled the human into his arms again. A smile appeared on the vampire's face as Harry wrapped his arms around him and eventually fell asleep, the green eyed man's head upon his chest. For the next couple of weeks, Kaname kept a similar routine. After Harry got off work, he would be waiting at the human's door with some food or he would take him out to a nice restaurant, always ensuring that Harry ate enough food.

Tonight, Kaname was just settling into his mansion after going out with Harry once again. He sat at his desk, restlessly toying with a forgotten chess set. In his restive state, it didn't take long before the vampire found himself thinking about Harry. He wondered if the human was alright and if he was lonely. Harry still wasn't quite over his fear over being abandoned but the constant attention the vampire was showing him was helping to change that. That pleased the Kuran but a frown marred his face as he couldn't seem to shake the feeling of agitation. 

He sighed and put the chess piece down. Suddenly, the pureblood froze as he realized something important. Since Yuuki's and his argument, he didn't seem to focus near as much on the younger vampire as he once had. Sure, she came up now and then, because she would always be his little sister, but the majority of his thoughts now revolved around Harry. He also noticed that when he did think of her it was a lot less painful than it used to be. The vampire now felt an odd sort of indifference where there once was great deal of romantic longing. 

Harry though....

When the pureblood thought of the green eyed human, he had to acknowledge that the dark hair man made him happy and had filled the hole that had been left behind by Yuuki. He couldn't help wanting to do anything to protect Harry and show the man all the affection in the world. No longer was Kaname acting the part of the boyfriend. He was genuinely in love with Harry. 

The Kuran smiled, and he suddenly wanted the human in his arms. He wanted to tell him that he loved him and ravish him with loving kisses and caresses. And with these wonderful thoughts running through his head, the smile on his face widened. Kaname couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Vampire Knight or Harry Potter .

The next day Harry was leaving the classroom so that he could meet up with Kaname when Kaito stopped him. 

"I'd like to speak to you about something very important," the vampire hunter said immediately.

With dread filling his insides quickly, Harry gave a sigh, "What is it?" he asked.

Kaito stared at Harry with a cold expression on his face, his eyes void of emotion." This won't take long I promise, then you can go back to that parasite" He said.

Harry nodded, though he felt offended that Kaito called Kaname a "Parasite". He really didn't see the need for the vampire hunter to lobby such an insult because the whole time that the green eyed man had known the vampire, Kaname had been nothing but kind and gentle to him and hadn't hurt him in any way at all. Those certainly weren't the actions of a parasite.

There was a short silence between them before Kaito asked "What are you doing dating Kaname Kuran?"

Harry stared at Kaito with surprise, "What?"

The brunet glared at him, "You heard me, what are you in a relationship with a vampire for?" The vampire hunter was almost yelling at his former boyfriend. The man just couldn't reign in his anger and annoyance at Harry's actions. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!!"

"Of course not," Harry answered indignantly. "I'm dating Kaname because he's kind to me and I really like him."

The vampire hunter turned his face away from Harry, trying to hide the strong feelings of jealousy that suddenly appeared in his cold eyes.

"You shouldn't be with him. I think for your own good you should break up with him as soon as you can."

"He's been really helping me though."

A sigh escaped Kaito's lips, "I know and I'm glad that you're feeling better but in the end he's only going to turn on you or break your heart by abandoning you."

A hurt look appeared in Harry's emerald green eyes, "Like you did, you mean?"

Kaito's eyes widened with both guilty and anger. "No! Not like how I did! I had a good reason for leaving you!"

"Whatever the reason was, I'm sure we could have worked it out if you had just stayed with me," Harry retorted stubbornly.

"I couldn't"

For a few moments they both stood there, without saying a word to each other. Finally, Harry spoke up."Well, Kaito, unless you suddenly decide to take me back, I'm going to continue dating Kaname."

"You can't. As a vampire hunter, I can't allow it" Kaito practically growled out.

Harry glared at Kaito "Take me back then! We wouldn't even have to go back to how we used to be. We could start over."

Kaito gave another sigh, refusing to admit to Harry that his suggestion actually sounded really nice and tempting. He'd give just about anything to be with the dark haired man again, but he couldn't do that because he wasn't what Harry needed. The vampire hunter understood that he was too cold and brutal. He'd been almost abusive in fact. So in acknowledging that, Kaito decided that he would distance himself so that he would no longer hurt Harry. It truly saddened him to not be with Harry anymore but it hurt him even more knowing that if he were to be with Harry he would only eventually cause Harry to hate him.

Kaito stepped closer to his ex-boyfriend and placed his hands upon the man's shoulders. Harry's heart sped up. "Look, Harry. I don't love you, but I don't hate you either. I just don't want you to get hurt so please leave the vampire."

"No…I'm not going to..." tears slowly started to spill from Harry's eyes as he felt Kaito's hands tighten on his shoulders.

Harry bit his lip slightly as he fought the impulse to kiss Kaito full on the mouth. The vampire hunter was so close to him, close enough for the dark haired to sneak a peck that might change the brunet's mind.

Kaito removed his hands as he watched tears escape those green eyes that he loved so much. He resisted the urge to wipe the tears away and to hold Harry in his arms until the dark haired man was happy again.

"Sorry....You can go now, Harry" Kaito murmured softly, "Try....Try to go eat something."

Kaito then walked out of the room, leaving Harry to cry alone.

Harry slumped into a desk crying until he realized that Kaname might be waiting for him. He wanted...no...he needed to see Kaname. Lately, he would always feel a lot better when with the pure blooded vampire and that was exactly what he needed right now.

When the dark haired man reached his room, the Kuran was leaning against the door waiting patiently for him. Harry smiled through the tears that were still streaming down his face. Before the green eyed man even had a chance to rush at the vampire, Kaname saw him. The vampire smiled until he saw the tears on the man's face. He frowned as he quickly stepped right up to Harry and pulled him in a comforting embrace.

The human sighed at the action and buried his face in Kaname's chest, his trembling hands holding the front of the pure blood's thin shirt tightly. Kaname suppressed a growl as he felt Harry cry against his chest, and stroked Harry's head soothingly, kissing the man on the top of the head. They stood there for several moments, Kaname holding Harry in his arms in a comforting and almost protective embrace. After a while Kaname pulled away and asked Harry softly to open up the door.

Nodding, the human opened door and the vampire, after shutting it and locking it, carried the Harry over to the bed, sitting the man down on it gently.

"What's wrong, Harry?" the Kuran asked softly, wiping away Harry's tears.

"Kaito sort of talked to me about some things that sort of upset me. That's all"

"What kind of things?"

Harry told the vampire about the conversation he had had with Kaito in the classroom and by the time Harry was finished Kaname felt anger towards the vampire hunter once more.  
The vampire was now sitting on the bed with Harry sitting in a comfortable position on his lap, the human's hands tightly clinging to Kaname's shirt. 

The pure blood cupped Harry's face gently in his hands. "Harry, don't pay any attention to what that man says please. I'm never going to abandon you."

Harry nodded as tears fell down his face, "I know, Kaname."

Kaname stared into Harry's eyes, running his fingers through the man's already messy black hair. The vampire’s eyes a mixture of love , desire and affection as he looked into the emerald green jewels the human had for eyes . Kaname kissed Harry on the lips tenderly, delicately caressing Harry's quickly reddening cheeks with his fingers. He gave a chuckle as they broke apart, enjoying the look on Harry's face.

"I love you, Harry" he said, taking one of his hands away from Harry's cheeks to take a hold of one of the dark haired man's hands and kissing the knuckles.

Harry smiled at the vampire, crying again.

Kaname smiled kindly at Harry."You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, Harry. I know that you haven't moved on from Takamiya yet. "

"I'm sorry, Kaname," Harry apologized softly.

The pure blood pulled Harry closer to his chest. "It's alright. I'm patient," he said softly before kissing him on the forehead.

"I...I think I do love you though, Kaname. It's just I...haven't moved on from Kaito yet and I still love him too."

Kaname felt happy by Harry's timid words about him. "Harry, I hope you realize now that I am going to do everything I can to protect you and to prove my love for you," he said softly.

Harry blushed, feeling happy as the vampire's words sunk in. He nodded.

Kaname then held a worried expression upon his face."I will protect you from your ex boyfriend as well, Harry. Do you understand? I will not allow him to hurt you ever again"

Harry nodded again, his breath hitched slightly and tears fell down his cheeks," I ...I understand.....Thank you, Kaname" Harry answered. Harry then wrapped his arms around Kaname's body and rested his head upon his chest.

"Good" said Kaname softly, as he then started to stroke Harry's hair and held Harry's thin form close to him.

'You're mine now, Harry,' the vampire couldn't help but think to himself. He decided right there with Harry nestled on his lap that he wasn't going to let Kaito Takamiya or anyone else steal this precious human away from him.

Hours later into the night, Harry had fallen asleep against Kaname's chest and the Kuran had got the both of them to lay down upon the bed so they would be more comfortable. Kaname, not wanting to leave Harry's side, stayed with the human through the night.In the morning, Kaname decided he wasn't going to move until Harry was awake to move from where he was on the bed. He feared that Harry might panic if he woke up alone. The pure blood didn't want Harry to have to go through that again. So Kaname contentedly watched Harry sleep soundly in his arms, nightmare free.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight .

When Harry woke up at around 8.30 am it took a few moments for him to realize that he wasn't alone as usual. He blinked a few times as he remembered who he had in his room the previous day. Feeling immensely happy and relieved, he raised his head up slightly to see Kaname's kind hazel eyes staring into his emerald green orbs.

"Good morning, my beautiful human" said Kaname lovingly.

A smile appeared upon Harry's lips as tears fell down his face. He couldn't help it. The man laughed through the tears though, the feelings of relief and joy overwhelming him.

"Kaname, you're still here?!" the dark haired man said gleefully.

Kaname smiled contentedly, liking the sound of laughter escape from Harry's lips. The vampire rarely heard it since first meeting Harry. "Yes, of course. I'm never letting you wake up alone ever again."

Harry stared at Kaname, adoration for the Kuran flowing throughout his body. He couldn't understand what he had done to get the vampire to show him such affection but he wanted to convey how much he appreciated the pure blood. So without any hesitation at all, he kissed Kaname fully and passionately on the lips cupping the vampire's face with his hands. Though slightly surprised, Kaname returned the kiss almost immediately, gently wrapping his arms around Harry's body.

Kaname soon broke the kiss, smiling at Harry with a hint of desire shining in his hazel eyes.

"Harry...I want you to move in with me." Kaname whispered to Harry softly. "I want to make sure that you never have to even feel alone ever again"

Tears of happiness continued to roll down Harry's face. Kaname patiently waited for the human to answer but he knew what the response was going to be just by looking at the man.

Harry nodded, blushing. He snuggled up closer to the vampire's body and Kaname, pleased with the green eyed man's answer, wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him ever closer.

"Do you have to go to work today?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, until 3," Harry replied "Will you pick me up when I get off so I can pack everything?"

"Yes. Would you like for me to pick you up here or at the classroom?"

"The classroom," Harry replied.

Kaname smiled with satisfaction, knowing that if he met up with Harry at the classroom he could protect him from Kaito better.

"Ok, classroom it is"

There was a small moment of silence, where they just enjoyed each other's company. After a short while however, Kaname reluctantly let go of Harry and the human got dressed. Properly attired for the day, Harry made his way to the classroom, accompanied by Kaname.

"See you this afternoon, Kaname" Harry said as they reached the classroom.

Kaname smiled at the man before him, catching Kaito staring at the couple with displeasure. Completely ignoring the vampire hunter, the pure blood grasped Harry's shoulders gently and kissed the man on the lips softly.

"See you in the afternoon," he said once he broke the kiss, moving his hands away from Harry's shoulders. He then soon reluctantly walked away.

Harry, still blushing, looked towards Kaito, who sat behind the teacher's desk with an angry glare on his face.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked with a slightly confused expression.

"Nothing!" Kaito snapped. He tried to ignore the way Harry seemed to tense up and look away from him at his words, but Kaito couldn't help but feel angry as he had been forced to watch a vampire kiss Harry. He had refused to show his jealousy, but he had certainly felt it.

Kaito didn't speak to Harry for the entire day, until the end of classes when they let the students go.

"So Harry, I take it that you went to that parasite after our argument yesterday?" Kaito said, sounding rather cold.

Harry nodded, "Yes, and he...He spent the night with me."

"Right," Kaito quietly said, his eyes suddenly flashing with intense jealousy for a very quick moment.

Harry nodded, not quite seeing the uncontrolled look of jealousy in the other man's eyes. The dark haired man fidgeted very nervously as he then told the vampire hunter what else happened. "Yeah...and...And this morning he...He asked me to move in with him."

Kaito's eyes widened, both jealousy and fury flaring up inside of him. He glared at Harry. "You can't! He'll bite you in your sleep! You can't trust him, Harry!"

Harry took a deep breath, various emotions swimming in his eyes, "I said yes, Kaito. Being alone hurts too much and he's promised that he's always going to be by my side and protect me." Angry tears threatened to escape down his face.

"He's lying, using nice words to manipulate you! You're so stupid and naive to fall for his lies!"

"No.."

"Yes! Harry, why are you so desperate for someone to love you that you will love a monster like Kuran?!"

"He's not...he's not a monster...shut up." Tears fell down Harry's face at his former lover's words.

Kaito walked over to Harry who stood shaking with emotion and hot tears falling fast down his face. The vampire hunter glared at Harry and though he felt massive guilt he felt too angry to really stop his tirade of cruel words towards his former lover.

Kaito laughed humorlessly."He is a monster, Harry. Kaname Kuran is a disgusting parasite of a monster and one day, if you continue to date him, you will be too!"

Harry suddenly glared at Kaito, furiously brushing the tears from his face. "Shut up, Kaito! I'm moving in with Kaname whether you like it or not. I don't care what you've got to say about him. To me he's not a monster. He's my boyfriend!"

Harry practically yelled, fed up with the insults and horrible comments that Kaito always said about Kaname.

Suddenly they both heard a knock on the classroom door, and the angry expression seemed to fade away completely from Harry's face. Before Kaito could say or do anything more Harry quickly opened the door to reveal Kaname standing there.

Kaname smiled, "Are you ready to go?" He asked Harry softly, before taking hold of one of Harry's hands, intertwining their fingers.

Harry nodded, "Yes, let's go Kaname," said Harry quickly, without giving Kaito a single glance.

Kaito looked at them angrily. "He's not going. I'm not finished talking to him yet"

Kaname looked back at the vampire hunter, a livid glare taking the place of the smile he had shown to Harry. "He's coming with me. Enough has been said in this little conversation and I won't allow you to hurt him anymore." The pure blood quick whisked the green eyed man from his toxic ex boyfriend. Kaname didn't stop until he reached Harry's room.

"Are you okay?" Kaname finally asked, staring at Harry with a concerned expression.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Kaito just said some things that weren't very nice, that's all."

Kaname gave Harry a comforting kiss on the forehead and gave the human's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Don't believe a single word," he said softly.

Harry nodded again as he opened the door to his room. The dark haired man didn't have many things to pack. Just some clothes, his sword, his wand and some books. The rest of Harry's belongings had been left at Grimmauld Place

"Is that everything that you brought to the academy?"

Harry nodded. "Can we go to your house now?" the man asked.

Kaname chuckled softly, "Yes, of course, Harry. We'll go get the rest of your belongings another time .You used to live somewhere else didn't you?"

Harry looking surprised and nodded. "Yes, in England "

Kaname smiled, and together they walked to the Kuran mansion, carrying Harry's belongings

When they got to the mansion Kaname opened the door. "Aidou's visiting at the moment. If he gives you any trouble or tries to hurt you in any way please tell me immediately."

Harry nodded," OK"

Kaname looked at his boyfriend worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Harry? I know I'm probably moving a bit fast for you, but I want you somewhere I know you will be safe and happy."

Harry smiled, not minding very much how protective Kaname was being of him "It's ok Kaname...I ...I...Want to live with you."

A soft, happy smile appeared on the pureblood's face. He gave a light chuckle. "Good, I'm happy to hear that," he whispered before kissing Harry softly on the lips.

"I love you" Kaname said as he pulled away from Harry's lips and then after leading Harry inside of the mansion, he shut the door and locked it.

The two lovers went to Kaname's bedroom with the human's belongings and put them by the door once Kaname had shut the door. The vampire stared at Harry, a warm and satisfied smile upon his face as he quietly observed the wizard looking around.

"Harry, whenever you feel like it please unpack all your belongings and put them wherever you wish. This is your home now."

Harry nodded. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom first? I think I kinda want to have a bath."

Kaname chuckled, amusement shining in his eyes, "This is your home now" the vampire repeated. "You don't have to ask my permission."

Harry blushed, "Ok" he said.

"Do you remember where the bathroom is?"

"I...I ...think so"

"Good ...then, Harry if you need me I will be in the study ...it's down the hall the second door to your right."

Harry nodded, and then he gathered up some fresh clothes as he walked in the direction of the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, the dark haired man got undressed, locked the door, turned on the hot water, and once he got the right temperature, slipped into the tub. The bathtub was big and much more comfortable and luxurious than what he was used to at the academy or at home.

Green eyes closed as Harry relaxed and wondered what living with Kaname was going to be like. The thought of living with the vampire made him happy, but at the same time he was filled with a sort of sadness as he wished he could be with Kaito again. The chance of that ever happening again seemed highly unlikely and Harry was starting to realize that maybe he would never be able to be with the cold vampire hunter again.

He gave a morose sigh and took off his glasses, putting them at the edge of the bath. He looked down at the water and thought sadly that this relationship with Kaname was probably now the best chance for him to be happy and loved. Even though Kaname wasn't exactly the person who Harry wanted to have love him and to be in a romantic relationship with, it was better than nothing, wasn't it? Kaname was so kind, gentle, and romantic. The pure blood was always looking out for Harry's wellbeing and happiness as well. The human wondered why the vampire still wanted him around or why he wanted him to move in. Harry had been acting so pathetic when it came to Kaito and it surprised him that the vampire hadn't gotten annoyed and given up on him.

Harry made a mental note to try and be a lot more cheerful around the vampire as he realized this little bit of information. He was sure the vampire would probably leave him sooner or later if he didn't. After Harry's bath, he dried himself off, got dressed, and made his way to the room where Kaname had said he would be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight .
> 
> Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while , hope you enjoy this chapter ! At the moment I don't have a beta reader for this fanfic anymore so sorry about any mistakes you find .

When Harry returned to his vampire boyfriend he saw that Kaname was laying on a luxurious looking couch . Kaname had a smile on his face , he looked so peaceful and happy as he relaxed there waiting for his human . Harry felt guilty for feeling so insecure about everything .

He gave a sigh and put on a smile and entered the room .

"Um...Kaname .. I'm back " , Harry said quietly as he went up to the vampire .

Kaname looked at Harry , love in his hazel eyes and he got up to his feet . He pulled Harry close to him for a kiss , gently grasping Harry's thin shoulders . Harry doing his best to ignore all of his doubts and insecure feelings about everything kissed the vampire back deeply and through the kiss the vampire smiled.

The pure blooded vampire caressed Harry's cheeks and gave a slight chuckle as he noticed the blush rising up on Harry's cheeks . The vampire's eyes held affection and love as he broke the kiss and he stared into Harry's green eyes .

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight my love?" The vampire asked softly .

Harry gave a nod , thinking it might be nice to dine out with the vampire even if he didn't end up eating much . Any time alone with the pure blood was always something he immensely enjoyed , Kaname always made him feel so wanted , loved and safe .

"Okay Kaname" , Harry said .

Harry went and put on his shoes and looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing jeans and a long sleeved black button up shirt . Harry tried to make his unruly hair behave the best he could before going to Kaname . Kaname was waiting for him patiently sitting on the couch and smiling at him. Kaname stood up and Harry stared at the vampire blushing .

Kaname as usual looked absolutely perfect to Harry's eyes . The vampire was wearing a pair of black long pants and a red long sleeved button up shirt with black shoes on his feet .

The pure blooded vampire smiled lovingly at Harry and grabbed onto one of Harry's hands and intertwined their hands together.

"Shall we go Harry?" , he asked .

Harry nodded and they left the mansion .

Kaname took Harry out to a nice restaurant where he had reserved a table for two . The table was decorated with lit candles and there was slow romantic music playing in the background . The table was also in a room of it's own so they would be able to be alone and have as much privacy as they wanted .

After helping Harry to his seat like a true gentleman and pure blood Kaname sat down and ordered dinner and drinks for them both. As the waiter left after taking their orders Kaname stared at Harry , he was happy to see Harry smiling at him .

Kaname soon started conversation by asking when would Harry want to go to England to retrieve the remainder of his belongings .

"Um...How about once I've settled in ?" , Harry suggested .

Kaname gave a smile , "That sounds fine , I hope you're okay with myself accompanying you there"

Harry nodded, "Of course" , he said .

The human inwardly sighed as he thought that he should warn Kaname about his celebrity status as 'The Boy Who Lived' so it wouldn't be as alarming once they got there and Harry would much rather have the vampire find out about his past from him than from the wizarding society . However Harry decided to save the conversation for when he and Kaname were alone at home , he didn't want to spend his night out with Kaname explaining his painful past .

Harry tried his best to seem cheerful and soon their orders were delivered to them .

Kaname watched Harry as they both started to eat , he wanted to make sure that Harry ate enough and gained back all that weight he had lost. Since Kaname had started bringing Harry meals every day after work and had been taking Harry out to restaurants to eat his dinner Harry's health had been improving , though it wasn't to the extent that Kaname was satisfied with yet .

Harry could feel the vampire's stare on him and felt a twinge of embarrassment at making the pure blood worry about him so much , he tried to eat as much as much as he could so as not to make Kaname worry .

There was a somewhat comfortable and nice silence between the pair as they ate.

"Harry soon you'll be meeting some ...friends of mine , they are all vampires " , Kaname said , taking a sip of some red wine . " Is that alright?"

Harry swallowed some food and nodded at the vampire , " Yes" , he said . "I've already met one of them , haven't I?"

Kaname nodded , " Yes , you've met Aidou-kun so far."

Harry looked nervous for a bit , "Do you think they'll like me?"

Kaname gave a chuckle and nodded , Harry was the type of human who was very hard not to like. However it didn't matter to the vampire if his subordinates liked Harry or not but if any of them tried to hurt Harry or take the human away from him he would definitely make them regret it .

The vampire reached a pale hand to caress one of Harry's cheeks , a frown upon his face as he did so , "Harry I want you to tell me if any of my...friends do anything to hurt you ." Kaname said , his eyes shining with worry and a sort of possessiveness.

"Do you not trust them?" , Harry asked , a slight frown on his face .

Kaname gave an almost bitter chuckle , his face seemed to darken , "Yes... I trust them but not with you ...They're vampires and you're still human , you may be able to fight but you are still a human...I won't allow anyone to harm you ."

Harry nodded with understanding , a serious expression on his face at seeing the various emotions displayed in those hazel eyes. "Don't worry ...I understand...I'll call for you immediately if anyone tries anything..I promise " The human said softly before he smiled and reached across the table to give the vampire a brief kiss on the lips .

The vampire broke the kiss and Harry went back to eating his dinner , staring at Harry the whole time with a loving expression on his face .

After Harry had finished eating the vampire suddenly stood up and went to stand in front of Harry , offering a hand to the man in front of him .

"Harry would you like to dance?" , he softly asked.

Harry blushed and a smile spread across his face , he nodded and took Kaname's offered hand , his blush reddening further when the vampire's other hand gently grasped his waist .

Kaname led the dance with Harry close to him , the couple enjoying each other's company .

As they danced ...after a short while of silence Harry felt his insecurities creeping up to the surface of his mind . Depressed feelings washed through his insides and he moved closer to Kaname and rested his head against Kaname's chest as the vampire led him , his hands trembling with emotion .

"Is something wrong?" Kaname questioned softly after noticing Harry's behavior , a frown upon his face and concern in his voice.

The vampire gave Harry's forehead a gentle kiss on the forehead , after a few moments Kaname heard Harry give a small depressed sounding sigh .

Harry looked up to face Kaname , concerned hazel staring into tearful green .

Harry smiled slightly , "I'm sorry for being so pathetic this whole time ...I'm sure you've probably been very annoyed at me"

There was a small silence and Kaname felt both anger and sadness rise up inside of him.

"Am I good enough for you? Are you sure you want to be with me Kaname?"

Kaname inwardly cursed Kaito for causing these insecurities inside of Harry . The vampire stopped their dancing , "I'm not leaving you ...Not now and not ever.I do not think of you as pathetic nor do I blame you for the way you have been behaving in my presence.."

Kaname said all of this in a gentle , comforting voice and yet at the same time he sounded stern and angry . The vampire then cupped Harry's face in his hands and claimed the other males lips in a gentle kiss. Kaname kissed Harry softly and caressed Harry's cheeks with his long fingers , removing the tears that fell down his human's cheeks .

The vampire hated moments like this ...hated that Harry had come to feel such terrible insecurities all because of someone he loved. He really hated Kaito Takamiya .

"I love you Harry ...You are the only one I want to be with ."

Kaname then captured Harry's lips in another kiss , putting as much love and passion into the kiss as was possible . "I love you "

The vampire then held Harry against his chest with Harry now clinging onto him , the human's hands holding onto the front of Kaname's shirt tightly .

After a few moments Harry said quietly "When we ...when we get home Kaname ...I need to tell you something. I want to tell you everything about my past ..."

Kaname smiled , he kissed his human upon the forehead right on the scar, "That makes me happy..."

"There are some things I think you should know about me before we go collect the rest of my stuff ...I'm a bit famous at home and I want you to hear it from me and not some stupid book or newspaper article"

Kaname nodded to show he understood, "You can tell me anything Harry...I'll listen"

Soon Harry and Kaname left the the restaurant hand and had and went home , both greeting Hanabusa when they got inside.

"Good evening Kaname -Sama ...Potter-san " , Hanabusa greeted at the couple's arrival bowing deeply to them both .

"Good evening Aidou-kun ...I hope you have been well " Harry said politely .

Hanabusa gave a small nod , but didn't answer.

Kaname let go of Harry's hand and said "Harry why don't you get ready for bed and I'll join you soon"

"Ok Kaname... " , Harry said before capturing the vampire's lips in a kiss that made the blonde vampire stare at them , Harry then left for the bedroom .

Once Harry was out of their sight Kaname turned to Hanabusa , his eyes cold as he looked at the blonde , "Aidou -kun Harry is mine ...he will be living with me from now on ...touch him and I will make you regret it . "

Hanabusa nodded , "Yes Kaname-sama"

Kaname then went to join Harry in the bedroom .


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight.
> 
> Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't have a beta reader for this fanfic at the moment so any mistakes you find are all mine .

When Kaname reached the bedroom Harry was dressed in a pair of pajamas , doing up the buttons of the pajama shirt. Kaname smiled as he walked towards his human , he was looking forward to hearing to what Harry had to tell him ... he was certain it would bring them closer and he considered to himself that Harry must really trust him to want to tell the vampire everything about his past. It made Kaname feel incredibly happy .

Harry sat upon the bed and Kaname joined him on it , he faced Harry and saw that Harry looked extremely nervous .

Harry took a breath , trying to rid his nerves before asking the vampire to hold back any questions and comments until after he was finished his explanation.

Harry started off by looking into Kaname's eyes and saying "Do...Do vampires know about magic and witches and wizards ?"

Kaname nodded , "Yes. Harry , though I myself have never had any experience in the wizarding world before I do know of them ." Kaname gave a pause .."The wizarding society is very prejudiced against my kind."

The vampire smiled "Are you a wizard my Harry?"

Harry nodded , "Is ...Is that okay?"

The pure blooded vampire smile turned gentle and he grabbed onto Harry's hands, giving them a gentle squeeze , "Of course it is.."

Harry smiled back and began to explain his past to the vampire .

"Well when I was a year old a year old a mass murderer who called himself Lord Voldemort murdered my parents and...and he tried to kill me too but the curse sort of backfired and rebounded and I ..I was left with scar on the forehead. I was then raised by people who hated me and because of that they never really ... treated me very well" .

Harry gave a sigh and reluctantly continued telling the vampire about his treatment at the Dursley's home , his years at Hogwarts, the chamber of secrets and how he had found his godfather Sirius .

When Harry got to telling the vampire about the third task in the Triwizard tournament the wizard looked at Kaname hesitantly . Kaname held a guarded expression , as if trying not to let Harry know how he was feeling . Harry could tell though ... it was obvious to Harry that the vampire was furious and wasn't liking a lot of what he was hearing . Harry felt bad for the both of them , the rest of the explanation was only going to get more painful to hear and to explain .

Harry then recounted what happened with the third task in a pained voice , during the explanation Harry had moved closer to Kaname and clutched on tightly to Kaname's shirt , he was pulled close to Kaname's chest and Harry felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him in a comforting embrace .

"Continue Harry..." , the pure blooded vampire said , his voice full of sorrow and rage.

Harry nodded, and forced himself to continue , he told Kaname about his fifth year of Hogwarts ...how the Ministry of Magic was ignoring the war and how he almost got expelled . How Umbridge gave him detentions for telling the truth about Cedric Diggory's death...forcing him to write 'I must not tell lies' with his own blood using a blood quill which had resulted in scarring his hand .

Kaname took hold of Harry's scarred hand and stared at the scar , rage was in the vampire's hazel eyes as he gingerly touched the engraved words upon his human's hand . The vampire kissed Harry's hand softly .

Harry told Kaname how his friends had persuaded him to lead the DA group and taught some other students defensive magic . How he had to learn Occlumency to protect his mind and he told how he had been lured into a trap set by Voldemort . He explained that his godfather had died protecting his life .

Harry explained how he had finally defeated Voldemort two years later . During the last year of the war Harry spent most of his time trying to find out how to kill Voldemort , in that time in the war Voldemort had recruited Level E vampires with the promise of blood . As a precaution Harry had hired a vampire hunter to teach him how to kill vampires ...just in case . Strong feelings had developed between the pair and Harry had been in love . Then only a couple of days after finally defeating Voldemort Kaito had abandoned him without saying a proper goodbye .

When Harry had finally finished Kaname was holding the human protectively in his arms tightly , stroking his hair and whispering comforting words to Harry . Harry who had given in to his emotions was sobbing into Kaname's chest uncontrollably .

When Harry finally calmed down he was exhausted and his eyes were red and puffy from crying .

Harry stared at the vampire and looked him in the eyes , "So Kaname ...Now that you know everything ...do you...um...Do you still want me?"

Kaname frowned at the question , cupped the wizard's cheeks with both hands before saying "Harry you are an amazing and incredibly brave human . I am so very proud of you , I want you ...I love you...I need you"

Kaname stared at Harry , there were tears falling down the wizard's face . Kaname removed them as they fell , caressing both of Harry's cheeks tenderly and then gave his human a kiss upon the forehead.

The vampire then held Harry against him and the human rested his head against the vampire's chest as a happy smile spread out across his face.

Soon after Harry fell asleep lightly snoring while being held by the vampire . Kaname gave a chuckle , put Harry into bed before quickly getting dressed in a long shirt and a pair of long pants before joining his human under the sheet himself , wrapping his arms around the human once more .

In the morning the next day Kaname woke up when he heard a light moan , he opened his eyes , and looked to the form laying beside him. Harry was having a nightmare , he supposed it must be from bringing up all of those terrible memories the previous night . Harry gave a whimper and tears started to fall down his face .

Kaname , worry in his hazel eyes , brought a hand down to Harry's hair and started to stroke the messy black hair . "It's alright Harry.." , he said softly in comfort. Kaname smiled when Harry unconsciously snuggled in closer to the pure blooded vampire . Kaname continued to comfort Harry during the nightmare and when Harry had fully calmed down he cupped Harry's face in his hands and pressed a tender kiss to Harry's lips .

Hours later Harry finally woke up , after putting on his glasses he looked to Kaname to see the vampire smiling at him with a loving expression on his face.

Harry smiled back at the vampire ,"Good morning Kaname" , he said .

Kaname brought a hand to caress Harry's face , "Good morning beautiful" he said fondly . He pressed a soft kiss to Harry's forehead .

Harry shook his head , "No , it's Saturday today" he said .

A satisfied feeling spread through Kaname , he was glad for weekends ...he didn't want Harry to return to work just yet .

"Good...I can have you all to myself" Kaname said softly , happiness in his tone .

Harry nodded , his face blushing and tentatively gave the vampire a kiss . Kaname smiled and brought Harry's body closer to him.

"What would you like to do today?" Kaname questioned , running a hand through Harry's hair idly.

"I don't know ...but let's spend time together ."

Harry snuggled in closer to Kaname's chest , his smile suddenly fading. "I'm...I'm not looking forward to going back to work on Monday", he admitted in a quiet voice.

Kaname stared into Harry's eyes and saw worry there in those beautiful emerald green eyes , he wrapped his wizard into a comforting embrace, "Don't worry , I won't let you be alone with him." , he promised.

Kaname stroked Harry's face softly with a pale hand , "I will not allow him to have another chance to hurt you"

Harry smiled , though he still felt very worried , he quite liked how Kaname wanted to protect him ...It was nice. The wizard held on tightly to Kaname and enjoyed being held by the vampire and the comfort the pure blood was giving him .

Kaname though Harry was so close to him felt very worried , he didn't want to let the human he loved to go back to working beside another man who he knew had romantic feelings for the wizard still . Kaito had hurt Harry so much ...he didn't want the vampire hunter to do any more damage to the black haired man who lay beside him .

Both human and vampire lay beside each other , both holding comfortably onto the other man and enjoying being so very close .

It wasn't long...maybe an hour later that Kaname suggested Harry get up and eat some breakfast .

After Kaname prepared something to eat and drink for Harry he sat down at the breakfast table .

"Thank you , Kaname ..", Harry said with a smile .

Kaname sat down with Harry at the table , a smile on his face .

Harry started to eat the breakfast that the vampire had cooked for him , he was surprised to find out that the vampire was a great cook.

After breakfast Kaname helped Harry unpack his belongings , and they spent the rest of the weekend together , enjoying each other's company . They both were dreading Monday when Harry would have to leave Kaname's side and work with beside Kaito Takamiya.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight .

On Monday morning Harry was very reluctant to get up out of bed to go to work , he didn't want to see Kaito again ... he was sure the vampire hunter wasn't going to take him moving in with Kaname well .

Also Kaito lately had been saying a lot cruel things to him and about Kaname too , Harry didn't like hearing it...and he didn't want Kaname to hear the cruel words that Kaito would say either. He doubted that simply by having Kaname beside him would stop the vampire hunter saying more cold and brutal words.

Harry grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and sat himself up on the bed, "I don't want to go to work today... I'll see him...", Harry muttered to himself quietly in complaint .

There was movement close to Harry and the wizard turned towards Kaname's side of the bed , he saw Kaname staring at him with concerned eyes , already dressed and ready to go out to the academy to escort Harry to work .

Kaname gave him an sympathetic smile and grabbed a hold of the human's hand , giving Harry's hand a gentle squeeze.

"It'll be alright Harry ...I promised you won't be alone with the vampire hunter ..." , the vampire spoke softly , trying to reassure his human .

A worried expression was etched on Harry's face ,

"I won't let him hurt you "Kaname said softly , he kissed his human on the forehead and then on the lips .

"I...I'm sorry Kaname..." Harry muttered after Kaname broke the kiss . "I'm sorry for being like this..."

Kaname said nothing in reply to Harry's words but pulled Harry into an embrace which the human gladly accepted .

"I ...I love you Kaname..", Harry said softly .

"I love you too Harry.." , Kaname replied .

They stayed like this for several moments before Harry pulled away so he could get ready for work .While Harry got ready for work Kaname was in the kitchen preparing a lunch for Harry. They went to the Academy by car , when they got there Harry undid his seat belt and they both got out of the car .

While Kaname walked Harry to the classroom he talked to Harry , trying to cheer his human up and holding onto Harry's hand possessively .

When they reached the classroom Kaito was already there alone sitting at the desk , Kaito looked up , hatred and jealousy filling his eyes when he saw Kaname holding on to Harry's hand .

"I see that monster hasn't turned you into a vampire Harry...good , I won't have to kill you yet" , Kaito said to Harry , his voice and eyes cold .

Kaname suppressed an angry growl , the vampire glanced at Harry and his heart ached when he saw the look in those green eyes.

Kaname gave Harry's hand a gentle squeeze in comfort.

"What are you doing here Kuran?" , the vampire hunter said furiously, his hands shaking with anger as he watched the vampire comfort Harry.

Kaito stood up and looked the vampire in the eyes, both glaring at each other with hatred in their eyes.

Kaname brought Harry's hand up to his lips and kissed the hand upon the knuckles softly , "Harry I wish to speak to him alone , go to the chairman please and find out when you can go on a holiday"

Harry nodded and gave the vampire a kiss on the cheek , "I love you Kaname"

The human then shut the door behind him and walked off towards Kaien Cross's office.

Kaito glared at the vampire and crossed his arms across his chest , "So what do you want to talk to me about?" , the vampire hunter said coldly , his voice full of hatred.

Kaname looked Kaito in the eyes ,he was silent for a moment before saying in a truly menacing voice "Harry is living with me now ...he is mine ...If you ever touch him again or cause him any more suffering I will make you regret it."

Kaito balled his hands into fists , and seethed , with hatred in his eyes at the vampire , "It's his own fault ...he brought it on himself..." , he shot out furiously .

Kaname's blood boiled with rage at hearing the vampire hunter's words , Harry may have made a few poor decisions but it was in no way his fault and he never deserved to have Kaito treat him so badly . The vampire's hand shot out toward's Kaito's throat , "It is not his fault!" , Kaname snarled out .

The vampire hunter clenched his fists furiously as he glared at the pureblood .

"Because of you abandoning Harry he has become insecure and scared of losing anyone he may come to care for , I have comforted him and helped him through nightmares where he is begging for your return ."

Kaname paused, his eyes narrowed with hatred at the vampire hunter ,"You have made Harry cry numerous times and have been abusive towards him . I will not forgive you and will not tolerate you hurting him any longer ."

Kaito had pain , shame and guilt in his eyes as he glared at Kaname .

The pure blooded vampire then let go of Kaito's throat before violently pushing the vampire hunter away from him , the other man's back painfully hitting the chalkboard behind Kaito.

The vampire looked coldly down at Kaito , who was getting up to his feet and glaring at Kaname , a shaking hand massaging his throat . The vampire glanced towards the door , he could faintly hear the noise of footsteps and people talking getting closer .

"Get up.." Kaname said in a menacing tone , "I would much prefer it if he didn't see us fight ."

There was a brief moment of silence ...Kaito nodded , "I hate you" he muttered.

Kaname looked at the vampire hunter with angry eyes , "And I you ..."

Students soon started to arrive , Kaname watched as his former rival , Zero Kiryu , entered the room gave him a terse nod of the head in greeting and sat down .

It wasn't long before Harry came back , appearing in a much more cheerful mood than when he had left the vampire and vampire hunter .

"You're in a better mood Harry" , Kaname said , smiling as Harry entered the room and stopped when he was right in front of Kaname .

Harry smiled at Kaname , and gave a nod , "Yes... I guess I am ...The headmaster said I can take my holidays in 2 months from now and it'll be for 3 weeks .He ...he also told me some stories about you from when you were younger"

Kaname smiled , "Ok, we'll go to England then" , the vampire paused, and frowned slightly &What kind of stories did he tell you ? Nothing bad I hope."

Kaname wondered what kind of things the chairman had told Harry about him .

Harry shook his head , "No ...It's nothing bad ...don't worry Kaname"

Kaname chuckled , "Please tell me about it later Harry ... I would like to know what he told you."

Harry nodded , he then blushed as Kaname caressed his cheeks .

"Please forgive me , I will have to leave now ...Do not worry though, I will return in the afternoon to pick you up."

Kaname stared at Harry , into his eyes and cupped Harry's face in his hands , "However before I go I wish to kiss you...Is that alright with you?"

Harry smiled , and his blushed reddened , he nodded ,"Of course"

Kaname smiled and he pressed his lips down to Harry's own , happiness flowing through him as Harry kissed him back and brought a pair of hands to clutch at the front of the vampire's shirt. Kaname kissed Harry passionately , ignoring the students and the two vampire hunters , he focused only on Harry .

Kaname pulled away and broke the kiss , he smiled as he saw Harry's face looking very flushed and desire for the vampire in those green eyes , he then pressed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead.

Kaname stepped away from his human , "Please make sure you eat the lunch I made for you , okay?"

Harry nodded , "I love you , have a nice day."

Kaname smiled softly , "I love you" , he replied back , smirking at a glaring Kaito before leaving the room behind him.

Kaito stared at Harry , intense jealousy and longing in his eyes as he saw how Kaname's kiss had affected Harry , he missed the feel of Harry's lips on his own . His fists shook with emotion , he turned away from Harry and gave an angry sigh .

'Damn that pure blood' , he thought to himself .

Once Harry seemed to have recovered , he gave a small embarrassed laugh , "I'm sorry about that Kaito , I think Kaname got a little carried away there"

Kaito nodded curtly , his voice was quiet as he spoke next , "Yes...well, I suppose it can't be helped ."

Harry looked at Kaito with surprise , "You're ...you're not angry."

Kaito looked at Harry and gave a sigh , he felt too much guilt and shame at the moment to yell at Harry , having the vampire tell him what he had done to Harry had been extremely painful to hear .

"No , not at you", he said .

The two teachers then started the class and Kaito did his best to forget Kaname's words and the painful memory of the pureblood kissing Harry so passionately ...forget for the moment his ever growing jealousy and anger.

At the Academy during lunch Harry made sure to eat everything Kaname had made for him and when he got to the bottom of the lunch he found a simple note that said 'I love you' , it brought a happy smile to Harry's face .

When Kaname picked Harry up from work Harry greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and a smile .

Kaname smiled gently at Harry , he caressed Harry's cheek fondly .

"How was work? Did the vampire hunter cause you any trouble ?"

Harry shook his head , "No ,not today."

"That's good" , Kaname said , he then grabbed a hold of one of Harry's hands and intertwined their fingers together .

Later at home Kaname was staring at his human , the vampire sat on the sofa with Harry sitting close next to him , his body turned towards Kaname so he was looking Kaname in his hazel eyes. The vampire was stroking Harry's hair tenderly , a content smile on his face .

"I was very lonely without you today" , he said softly .

Harry frowned , "I'm sorry Kaname ..." , he said . The wizard felt guilty as he stared into the hazel eyes . "Um...I'm ...I'm here now."

Kaname smiled , he kissed Harry on the lips . "Don't apologise...Did you miss me Harry?" He asked softly.

The wizard nodded , he blushed ...the vampire had been all he could think about , he had really missed the vampire.

"Kaname kiss me please" , Harry spoke , grabbing a hold of the vampire's shirt and gripping the material tightly .

The vampire smiled , and gave a small chuckle "Of course", he said before he claimed Harry's lips in a soft kiss .

Kaname kissed the human passionately , his arms wrapped around Harry's thin body and pulled Harry so close to him that the wizard was practically sitting on the pureblood's lap. Kaname brought a hand to caress Harry's face and he ran a tongue along Harry's lips , smiling with satisfaction when the human parted his lips for him. Kaname slipped his tongue inside the other man's mouth and having full dominance , explored and tasted Harry's mouth . He rubbed his tongue against Harry's tongue and he heard Harry moan by the action . They made out passionately , the vampire causing the human to moan and groan into Kaname's mouth with enjoyment .

The pureblooded vampire when he was satisfied with the kissing broke away from Harry and stared at Harry , he chuckled .

Harry's whole face was flushed , his breathing was a little uneven and his face had such an expression that made Kaname desire to do more than just kiss. But the couple had only started to live with each other ...and Harry had yet to fully move on from Kaito ...so Kaname wanted to wait , he didn't want Harry to regret anything that they would do together.

Kaname glanced at the window and saw the sun was starting to go down , he should start to cook Harry some food soon.

"Did you enjoy that?", he questioned softly .

Harry nodded his head , and made to kiss the vampire again but the vampire stopped him , the human looked at the pureblood with slight disappointment in his eyes.

Kaname chuckled in amusement, he caressed Harry's face , "I love you Harry , let's kiss more later , I want to cook you some dinner."

A surprised expression appeared on Harry's face , he blushed and nodded.

They then went to the kitchen where Kaname made Harry dinner and they spent the rest of the night talking and getting some rest in bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Vampire Knight or Harry Potter .
> 
> Author's note: Don't have a beta reader at the moment so all mistakes you find are mine , I hope you like this chapter .

It didn't take long for Harry to get used to living with the vampire and he found he quite liked it , he liked waking up each and every morning with Kaname by his side , sometimes waking being held in the vampire's arms . He liked talking with the vampire about little things and getting to know him better and loved the way Kaname would treat him , with so much love and affection .

Harry rarely got nightmares since moving in , somehow sleeping so close to the vampire really helped him.

Hanabusa Aidou would visit them at the mansion a lot , though Kaname always watched the blonde very carefully as Aidou had always tended to do and say things that would make the dark haired pure blood angry , even if it was unintentional. Kaname wouldn't leave Harry in the same room alone with Aidou just in case the blonde decided to dare taste Harry's blood , like he had done in the past with Yuuki when they were still attending Cross Academy . Kaname wanted to be the first and only vampire to feed off Harry , though he only wanted to bite Harry and do other intimate activities when he felt Harry was ready.

Kaname wouldn't let Harry help out with any of the cooking or house work .Because of how Harry's family had treated the wizard as a child , though Harry had protested about it , Kaname wouldn't allow Harry to lift a finger.

Now that Harry was getting used to living with the pure blooded vampire and used to being treated with love and affection , used to having his feelings returned Harry had changed slightly . The changes weren't big , but regardless it still made Kaname happy to see. Harry was happier ...he smiled more...he laughed more and was less timid. Kaito was still saying horrible things to Harry but the cruel words though they still hurt to hear didn't affect the wizard the way they used to . Kaname kept telling him to ignore the cruel words and would simply calm down his human , kissing him until Harry no longer felt upset.

3 weeks after Harry moved into the mansion Harry was at work , it was 15 minutes before the end of class and they were grading exam papers while the students studied . Kaito was badmouthing Kaname quietly but it was loud enough for Harry to hear, It upset Harry when Kaito said bad things about him but it really made Harry feel angry to hear Kaito badmouth the pure blood. Harry was trying not to let the words get to him , but was finding it difficult . Finally the bell rang , signalling the end of class , as soon as the students were dismissed Harry stood up and Kaname entered the classroom . As soon as Kaname reached Harry he gave the human a kiss on the cheek in greeting causing a blush to appear on Harry's cheeks , Kaito glared daggers at the vampire from where he still sat.

"Hello Kuran" , Kaito greeted coldly .

Kaname's eyes went to the vampire hunter and he smirked at Kaito when he saw the jealousy in his eyes . "Good afternoon...I do hope you have behaved yourself today" , he spoke , his voice sounding threatening and yet polite at the same time.

Kaito said nothing , he knew the things he had been saying during the day had upset Harry .

Kaname looked to Harry , now deciding to ignore the vampire hunter. "Harry let's go"

Harry nodded, and went obediently to Kaname , feeling glad to get away from Kaito .

Kaito stared at Harry as the couple left the room, there was jealousy and longing in the vampire hunter's eyes . He really couldn't stand seeing Harry with the pureblood and it wasn't just because the vampire would be turning Harry into a blood lusting monster one day either. Kaito wanted to hold Harry again ... kiss him ... touch him ...sleep with him. He hated that the Kuran had Harry now. Kaito turned his head , sat back down and continued grading the test papers .

That night a couple of hours after dinner , Harry and Kaname were sitting together on the sofa when they heard a knock on the front door . Harry was nervous, he was sitting close to Kaname , Kaname was holding his hand and they were just relaxing together until Kaname's friends would arrive. Harry had already had a shower , brushed his teeth , tried his best to make his messy hair behave and dressed himself in formal muggle attire .

Hanabusa , who had arrived early went and answered the door , he too was dressed up in formal clothes .

Kaname gave Harry's hand a squeeze , "Are you nervous Harry?" , he asked softly .

Harry nodded , "A ...a bit"

The vampire ran long fingers through Harry's hair , "It'll be alright ...I'll protect you ." He pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead .

Harry smiled and leant against the vampire's shoulder .

Soon there was a knock on the door of the living room .

"Enter" , spoke Kaname , his voice sounding commanding .

The door opened and 4 vampires walked through the door , not stopping until they were in front of the couple and they all knelt down like a knight would a royal .

Harry blinked in surprise , Kaname had warned him to expect this kind of behaviour but it was still very surprising . The wizard couldn't help but blush lightly with embarrassment , though he was used to similar behaviour from some members of the wizarding society due to being famous he never did enjoy this kind of attention ...it made him uncomfortable .

Kaname as if sensing Harry's discomfort , rose from his position beside Harry , the expression on his face guarded .

"Please stand and introduce yourselves to him ."

The vampires all nodded with understanding and all rose to their feet .

Hanabusa Aidou faced Harry , the blonde vampire stared at Harry with bright blue eyes , almost looking as if he wanted to complain . After all he and Harry had already met a while ago when Kaname had saved Harry's life from the level E vampire . It appeared as though he still seemed to distrust and dislike Harry .

Hanabusa gave a sigh , "Hello Harry - Sama my name is Hanabusa Aidou , please treat Kaname - Sama well."

The vampire next to Hanabusa , turned her gaze to Harry , her brown eyes seeming distrustful and sad as she stared at Harry . The female vampire had a slim and feminine figure and long wavy toffee coloured hair ," I am Ruka Souen" , she said simply before turning her gaze away.

A laid back looking man beside Ruka stared at Harry with cautious burnt orange eyes , he had a muscular build , was impressively tall and had short brownish orange hair . "Hey my name is Akatsuki Kain ..." , he then glanced at Kaname , a frown now appearing on his face before giving a sigh .

The last vampire , another female ...she was of average height , she had pale violet hair and eyes to match . She too stared at Harry with a cautious look in her eyes , "Harry-sama my name is Seiren , please inform myself if you require any assistance with anything ."

Harry then couldn't help but feel extremely self conscious all of a sudden , all of the vampires were very beautiful and attractive . Compared to them he felt very average , after a moment or two Harry introduced himself as well .

The wizard forced a nervous smile , he stood up and spoke , "Hello ..my name is Harry Potter...I am a wizard and am in a relationship with Kaname , I apologize if my being a human causes any inconvenience for any of you."

Kaname frowned at Harry's words but didn't say anything in response. The other vampires seemed surprised , but for the moment kept silent.

The pureblood sat down on the sofa , he gestured for Harry to sit down close beside him , feeling possessive and sensing Harry's uneasiness though Harry was trying to disguise it . Harry nodded and sat down , blushing when the vampire wrapped an arm around him .

Kaname started running his fingers through the wizard's hair , smiling slightly when the human leant against him .

Harry , his face blushing as he addressed the vampires in front of them , "Um...Please , why don't you sit down? Would you like some tea or maybe some food?"

The vampires all sat down , obeying Harry's request , Ruka and Akatsuki sat on the far end of the sofa , Hanabusa claimed a comfortable looking armchair . Seiren remained standing, as if waiting for something .

Harry stared at Seiren curiously , Seiren gave a deep bow to Harry , "Please remain seated , it will be my honor to be able to assist you in providing refreshments."

Before Harry could protest Seiren had disappeared to the kitchen . Kaname then explained to Harry that Seiren had devoted her life to providing assistance to the Kuran Clan .

It didn't take long for Seiren to return , a tray of cups of tea being carried in her arms ,she then returned to the kitchen and came back to the living room with an assortment of snacks.

The snacks , which consisted of blood tablets , pocky , sandwiches and a mixture of sweets were placed on the coffee table , Seiren then sat herself down on a seat close to Hanabusa .

After Harry thanked Seiren the vampires and Harry started talking and politely helping themselves to the tea and snacks .

After Kaname's friends left Harry sat next to the pureblood and gave a sigh , "Do you think I made a good impression Kaname?"

Kaname nodded , "Yes , I think so Harry ...though it might take some time for Aidou-kun and Ruka - san to warm up to you ."

The pureblooded vampire pressed a kiss on the human's lips and brought Harry closer to him , "Were you afraid of them tonight?"

Harry shook his head , "No ...mostly nervous and...self conscious I suppose."

Kaname chuckled , "What about them made you feel self conscious?"

A blush appeared on Harry's cheeks , "Vampires are very ...beautiful ...I guess I felt very average compared to them."

The vampire stared at Harry with surprise for a moment , he suddenly wrapped his arms around Harry's body in a loving embrace , and gave a chuckle "Harry , to me you are more beautiful than any vampire."

Harry blushed , Kaname kissed him , he caressed Harry's cheeks tenderly.

During the next month Harry noticed that Kaito was behaving differently around him than he used to, though the vampire hunter tried to hide his strong emotions from Harry his jealousy and anger at the pureblood it was very obvious now . Harry wondered how he hadn't noticed it before now but for some reason instead of being happy at this realization he was annoyed by it , it was just too late for Harry to care about it anymore . Harry had Kaname now and they were happy together , and if Kaito wanted Harry back ...well it was Kaito's own fault for not treating him better and taking him back .

Harry hadn't mentioned any of this to Kaname yet but planned to soon , it would make the pureblood happy to know that Harry had finally been able to move on .

The day before the couple was going to England , after they had arrived home and were sitting on the sofa together Harry looked at Kaname "Kaname can I tell you something?" , he said

Kaname smiled , "Of course"

Harry looked into the vampire's eyes , "Kaito has been acting differently around me lately. I...I think he's jealous of you and wants me back."

Kaname frowned , "So you've finally noticed."

Harry nodded .

The vampire caressed Harry's face , sadness appearing in his eyes , "...And what have you decided to do now that you've realized this?"

Green eyes widened in surprise , he frowned, Kaname looked sad...did Kaname think that Harry would return to Kaito?

After a moment with no hesitation at all Harry placed his hands on Kaname's cheeks , cupping his face gently as he stared into the pureblooded vampires eyes . "I love you Kaname ...I love only you...I'm never going back to Kaito...I'm staying with you" , Harry said .

Harry then claimed the vampire's lips in a loving kiss .

Kaname smiled happily and wrapped his arms around Harry's body and brought Harry closer , "So you're all mine now?"

Harry nodded "Yes , all my heart belongs to you ..." Harry blushed , "And ...and so does my body and blood Kaname."

An incredibly happy expression was on the pureblood's face before he suddenly kissed Harry , pulling the human into a fierce and loving kiss . They kissed passionately for a bit before Kaname broke the kiss , desire and happiness in his eyes as he gently caressed Harry's face .

"Thank you for telling me this" Kaname spoke . He pressed a soft kiss upon the top of Harry's head .

After dinner Harry and Kaname packed what they would need for the trip . Some money , clothes , some toiletries , Harry's wand , some packets of blood tablets and Harry shrunk down the anti - vampire sword and packed that too, just in case. Though Harry had a feeling he probably wouldn't need it considering how protective Kaname was of him but he realized that it wasn't fair to let the pureblooded vampire save him every time something bad happened to him , not that he would tell the vampire this.

That night Harry went to bed early in order to get a decent night's sleep for the trip the next day , if he was completely honest with himself he felt nervous. He was going to be introducing Kaname to the wizarding world , he wondered how Kaname would take it and more importantly , how the pureblood would be treated by the wizarding world . The wizarding community was full of prejudiced people who would just think of Kaname as a monster and fear him , Harry didn't want that . Harry loved Kaname , the vampire had always been kind to him and always put Harry's needs and happiness first .

Giving a sigh , Harry snuggled in closer into the vampire's chest while they lay in bed and eventually he fell asleep being held in the pure blooded vampire's warm and loving embrace .


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight
> 
> Author's Note: This chapter was beta'd by my new beta reader CrimsonRose94 . I'm sorry it's been a while since my last update , I hope you like this chapter .

The next morning Kaname and Harry got ready for the trip to England they both stood in the entrance of the Kuran mansion, Kaname was holding onto a large suitcase. They were going to travel by side along apparation.

Harry looked at Kaname; he hoped side-along apparation would work with vampires.

Harry got out his wand and looked the vampire directly in the eyes , "Kaname , we're going to be travelling by side-along apparation .To apparate both of us I need you to hold my hand and not let go until after we get there ."

Kaname smiled, gazing at Harry lovingly and obeying Harry's instruction he grabbed a hold of Harry's hand. "Is there anything else I need to do?"

Harry shook his head, "No, that's all." Harry suddenly looked apologetic, "Apparating is a bit um...unpleasant but it's very quick and I'll be right beside you so you don't need to worry, okay?"

Kaname chuckled, "Okay Harry" he said, and not feeling worried at all. "I understand" Kaname spoke pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek before he tightened his grip on their suitcase.

After a few more moments Harry then raised his wand and suddenly their surroundings changed. The Kuran mansion disappeared to be replaced by darkness; even with Kaname's heightened vampiric eyesight he couldn't see a thing. Kaname then felt an unpleasant sensation, it felt as though they were both been sucked through a tight and narrow tube and were being pushed at all sides.

After a few moments Kaname opened his eyes feeling the unpleasantness of apparation gone. He blinked a couple of times , he felt slightly dazed and disoriented as his eyes took in the surroundings of where the two of them now stood together.

Kaname and Harry were standing in the middle of a deserted street of run down looking houses .Kaname frowned; the street didn't look very welcoming or safe to his eyes. Kaname still holding onto Harry's hand looked at Harry, Harry smiled reassuringly, his expression kind and understanding.

"Are you alright Kaname?" Harry asked softly, turning to face the vampire and looking at Kaname with concern.

Kaname nodded, "Yes, I'm fine Harry though you are right, apparation is quite unpleasant" the pure-blooded vampire replied quietly, he brought Harry's hand to his lips and kissed It gently.

Harry smiled again and walked with Kaname until they were between 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. Kaname couldn't see any 12 Grimmauld Place until seconds later it materialized from nowhere. There was a golden number 12 on the door.

Harry then raised his wand and tapped the door; the vampire heard quite clearly metallic clicks and a clatter of a chain before the door opened.

"Come in Kaname" Harry encouraged, leading the pure-blood inside his home by the hand after he put his wand away in his pocket.

During the war when Kaito had been living here with him Harry had made some changes to the house and made it more livable and safe. Harry tried not to think about the last time he had been here, he had felt so alone it hurt. Nothing that Ron or Hermione had to say to him had helped in the slightest.

After reaching the main bedroom Kaname put down their suitcase and they both sat down upon the bed.

Harry looked to Kaname, "Sorry if the place is a bit messy ...I was sort of depressed the last time I was here." A blush of embarrassment appeared on the human's face; Harry laughed self-consciously "I...I. also sort of drank a lot after Kaito left so if you find any alcohol still in the house I'm sorry."

Kaname stared at Harry, a sad expression on his face as the thought of Harry drinking alcohol alone in this house to forget the vampire hunter brought him much pain.

"You don't have to apologize, I understand completely. I am sure that after that vampire hunter left you felt terribly lonely." Kaname said softly.

Harry nodded. He moved himself even closer to the vampire and grinned "Yeah, but things are different now. I have you, I'm not lonely anymore."

Kaname smiled at his human, happy to hear Harry say that, he chuckled softly "Good, I'm glad I was able to help you", the vampire said. He too in his life had experienced much loneliness and knew how very painful it could be, he hated that Harry had been forced to endure it as well.

The vampire wrapped his arms around the human and claimed Harry's lips in a soft slow kiss, he ran long fingers through Harry's black messy hair and soon their lips separated. There was a gentle and loving expression on the pure-blooded vampire's face.

The wizard and vampire then spent some more time kissing before Harry with Kaname's help cleaned up the house.

Later during the day, hours after lunch Kaname asked Harry what he wanted to do during their holiday. They were sitting close together side by side on a couch, simply just relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

Harry looked thoughtful, tomorrow he wanted to take Kaname to meet Ron and Hermione and on another day he wanted to show the vampire around Diagon Alley. Also while they were still in England he wanted to visit his parent's graves.

"Is that alright Kaname?" Asked Harry after he told the vampire his plans.

Kaname stared at Harry and gave a soft chuckle, "Of course it's alright Harry. I look forward to meeting these friends of yours and I will accompany you to visit your parents."

Harry smiled at the vampire and thanked him before a worried frown made its way onto his face, he placed a hand on one of Kaname's thighs, this action and the expression on Harry's face didn't go unnoticed to the vampire. Kaname placed a pale hand on top of one of Harry's own hands in comfort.

"What is it?"

Harry stared down at Kaname's hand, "I'm worried they won't accept you, I trust my friends ... but the war only ended a year ago", he spoke quietly. "I love you, I don't want anyone to hurt you or take you away from me."

Surprise and immense love appeared in Kaname's eyes as heard Harry's words, happiness filled him...he felt the exact same way. He never wanted to lose this human who sat beside him, this wizard who was so precious to him and if anyone ever tried to hurt Harry again he was certain he wouldn't be able to control his anger. It made him happy to hear that Harry felt the same about him, a smile graced his face.

"Harry look at me" Kaname commanded softly, his voice tender.

Harry was blushing lightly as he obediently raised his head and turned to look Kaname in the eyes, the vampire after a quick moment claimed Harry's lips in a tender kiss.

"I feel the same way Harry, don't worry I will be extremely careful around others of your kind", Kaname promised after they separated.

Harry, though still looking worried smiled, and he pressed a brief kiss to the vampire's lips.

That night before going to bed Harry was staring at the vampire with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Kaname smiled at Harry, he was currently sitting on the bed reading a book of Harry's, seeing the expression on the human's face he gave a light chuckle.

"What are thinking of Harry?" he asked turning the page of the book he was reading.

Harry went closer to the vampire and he sat down upon the bed, right beside to the pure-blooded vampire. He stared at Kaname, who turned his body to face Harry and Harry couldn't help but blush a little.

"Um...Kaname do you want to drink my blood?" Harry asked a slight nervous and shy tone to his voice.

Kaname's eyes widened slightly with surprise at Harry's question and tone of voice, he put down the book.

"Hanabusa-kun recently told me that a pure-blood vampire's thirst for blood can only be fully sated when he drinks the blood of the one he loves, is that correct Kaname?"

Kaname frowned, "Yes Aidou -kun is right but Harry I don't want you to feel pressured to offer your blood to me, you should do so when you are ready."

Harry had a serious expression on his face, "I am ready ..."

Kaname was silent for a moment before his eyes went to Harry's neck; he brought fingers to gingerly stroke the flesh. He chuckled softly as he felt Harry shiver beneath his fingertips, "I confess I have been wanting to drink your blood for quite some time", he murmured.

The vampire's eyes turned the vivid colour of blood, his hunger for his wizard's blood showing clearly in his eyes. He could practically feel Harry's heart beat pounding wildly beneath his fingertips as he tenderly caressed Harry's skin.

Harry smiled, "Then I think it's about time you did ..."

"I don't want to turn you into a vampire yet" the pureblood whispered.

"That's okay; you don't have to bite me." The wizard said. Harry looked at Kaname in the eyes, "Kaname I'm just going to do something please don't be angry with me, alright."

Kaname frowned at Harry's words; he wondered with worry what Harry was going to do.

Harry grabbed his wand from the bedside table and winced slightly with pain as he performed a simple cutting spell upon his wrist, blood escaping from the cut.

Harry looked to Kaname who was looking at him with a stern expression, Harry could see anger, guilt and concern in his eyes. The vampire felt a burning sensation in his throat as he smelt Harry's blood, he was hungry and he desired badly to drink the blood of the man who was so precious to him.

The human brought his wrist closer to the vampire, offering his wrist to Kaname. "Please drink my blood"

Kaname gently grabbed onto Harry's hand, he stared into Harry's eyes, a serious expression on his face. "Harry... Only ever offer your blood to me, blood sharing is a special, intimate activity for vampires. Don't do this with anyone else."

The vampire was staring at Harry, feeling like he needed Harry to know just how important this kind of thing was for his kind …for him. If Harry were to ever willing do this with another vampire he was sure his heart would break.

Harry stared at Kaname with understanding written on his face, he understood what Kaname was telling him. "I understand ...Don't worry you're the only one I ever want to do this with. Both my body and blood belongs to only you."

The vampire smiled at hearing Harry's words then brought Harry's bleeding wrist to his lips, he licked the wound before beginning to suck the human's blood slowly, he moaned as Harry's delicious blood went down his throat. As he sucked Harry's blood he felt Harry's feelings for him... Harry's love for him.

Harry was staring at Kaname with awe, his face blushing lightly as he watched the vampire drink his blood.

When Kaname was satisfied he removed his lips from Harry's wrist and licked the wound, healing the injury with his power.

"Do I taste good Kaname?" Harry asked in a slightly weak voice.

The vampire smiled warmly and nodded, "Yes...Your blood is very delicious ...Thank you."

Kaname stared at Harry, he brought a hand to caress the human's flushed cheeks, "How are you feeling? I apologise if I drank too much of your blood."

"I'm fine, I feel a bit anemic but I'm fine." Harry said.

The vampire brought Harry closer to him; Harry laid his head against Kaname's chest and smiled, wrapping his arms around Kaname's body. Kaname soon started to stroke Harry's hair lovingly. After a while he got Harry to lie down on the bed and he lay beside his human, holding his wizard close in a warm intimate embrace.

The next day Harry woke up around 9:30 am, he put on his glasses and stared at his vampire, the vampire was sleeping with a content smile on his face. A smile appeared on Harry's face, the vampire looked like he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon and he looked so peaceful. Not wanting to disturb the vampire's sleep Harry covered the pure-blood's body with the sheet and blanket again and pressed a kiss upon the vampire's forehead before heading to the kitchen for something to eat.

After breakfast Harry checked on Kaname in the bedroom, the vampire was still sleeping peacefully, he gave the vampire another kiss before leaving to firecall Hermione.

After reaching Ron and Hermione's side of the firecall and seeing Hermione, he greeted his friend and Harry quickly explained about Kaname. When he had finished Hermione was staring at him with a shocked expression.

"Harry you're dating a vampire, I don't think that's such a good idea", Hermione said frowning at Harry worriedly.

"You don't need to be worried" Harry said. "He's the perfect gentleman and treats me well. A lot better than Kaito ever did, I'm safe with him."

"But he's a vampire ….what if he bites you and turns you into one of those monsters that were in the war?"

"He won't, he's told me he doesn't want to turn me yet." Harry said patiently. "And besides I'm sure he won't let me become a Level E vampire Hermione, Kaname loves me, he won't want me to suffer."

Hermione looked unsure, "But Harry…."

Harry gave a sigh, "Listen can we visit? You and Ron can meet him for yourself."

The witch slowly gave a nod, "Of…Of course you and this vampire can visit, how about you come over tomorrow?"

Harry grinned, "Sounds good, I'm sorry about this Hermione."

"That's okay" Hermione said in a small voice, sounding worried for her friend.

Harry stared at his friend, a serious expression on his face "Hermione when you meet Kaname please don't hurt him, he's a good vampire and I love him."

The girl looked doubtful, as if she didn't believe her friend's words, "Okay I promise...I'll explain everything to Ron, you be careful Harry"

Harry gave a nod in response.

The wizard soon ended the connection not wanting the vampire to worry about him too much, he wasn't sure if the pure-blood knew how firecalls worked.

The next day they left Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione and Ron were expecting him around 12 ...Harry hoped everything would be alright. Harry knocked on the door and a few moments later Hermione opened the door.

"Hey Hermione.", greeted Harry

Hermione looked nervous, probably because she would be meeting a vampire, "Hi Harry, come in."

The witch looked at Kaname, "He...Hello my name is Hermione Granger, I'm a friend of Harry's ...please...please come in."

Once inside Kaname and Harry were invited to sit down in the living room where Ron was already sitting down. Hermione went to the kitchen to make some tea, leaving Harry and Kaname alone with Ron.

Kaname stared at Ron and a polite expression appeared on his face, the vampire offered a pale hand to Ron, "My name is Kaname Kuran, you are Ronald Weasley I assume."

Ron nodded but didn't shake the vampire's hand; he had a cautious expression on his face.

"You...You're a vampire..." Ron said , there was an almost accusatory tone to his voice .

Kaname nodded, "Yes, yes I am ...Do you have a problem with that?"

"You're a monster." , Ron muttered.

Kaname stared at Ron, his hand by his side now and his polite expression unchanging though he didn't like that the wizard called him that word in front of Harry.

"Yes, I quite agree however I have not hurt Harry nor do I ever plan to." Kaname said.

Ron didn't say anything.

Kaname smiled as he felt Harry's hand upon his thigh and he placed his own hand on top of Harry's, he glanced to Harry's face and saw that Harry looked annoyed.

Harry gave an annoyed sigh, he looked at Ron, "Ron don't call Kaname a monster, and he's not like those vampires that we fought in the war."

Ron glared at Harry, "So? He could still hurt you Harry!"

Harry glared back at his friend and gave Kaname's hand a squeeze; he didn't believe that Kaname would ever hurt him or abandon him.

"I trust Kaname." Harry said, "He is a good vampire and treats me well, he won't attack me."

Kaname smiled, and gave a nod in agreement to Harry's words; the vampire looked at Ron and gave a small polite bow. "You have my word that I will never attack Harry and that I will only ever bite him or suck his blood if he asks me to"

The red haired wizard directed his glare at the vampire, "You better not turn him into one of those Level E vampires, Harry has been through enough."

Kaname nodded, "I know he has" the vampire spoke in a quiet tone. "Do not worry when I eventually make Harry like myself, he will become a proper vampire. I love Harry; I will never allow him to suffer the fate of a Level E vampire."

Despite the vampire's words of assurance, Kaname wasn't worried, there was not even a small possibility that Harry would become a Level E vampire and endure the same suffering that Zero Kiryu had experienced.

Hermione soon entered the room with a tray of 4 cups of tea, after setting it down upon the coffee table she sat down next to Ron and stared at Kaname.

"So please tell us Kaname, what are your intentions for Harry?"

Harry frowned with slight disapproval at his friend's question.

The vampire smiled at the girl's question, the witch certainly wasn't wasting any time asking him the important questions. "My intentions? I suppose you are referring to how I plan on treating Harry for my future with him? "

The bushy haired girl nodded.

Kaname gave a chuckle and squeezed Harry's hand in reassurance as he sensed Harry's discomfort beside him at Hermione's question.

"I intend to love Harry and protect him from any more suffering; I wish to spend forever by his side."

Kaname glanced at Harry, his smile affectionate as he saw the happy expression on Harry's face. He hoped that when the time came Harry would still be happy at the idea of living forever by his side.

"And if Harry chooses not to become one, what will you do then?"

Kaname's smile turned sad, "If Harry tells me he doesn't want to be a vampire then he will remain human and I will spend the remainder of his mortal human existence by his side."

Sadness washed through Kaname's insides at the thought of Harry one day dying and leaving him all alone. Compared to the existence of vampires the lifespan of humans was too short and would go by far too quickly, also there would be no guarantee how long Harry himself would live if he stayed human. Humans were such fragile creatures, disease or a serious injury or an accident could very easily cut Harry's life short prematurely.

It hurt the pure-blood to think about.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all staring at the vampire with shock at hearing the vampire's pained and sincere words.

Emotion was swimming in Harry's eyes, Kaname hadn't bothered to disguise the pain in his voice and Harry didn't like the pained tone he heard.

Harry moved closer to his vampire, and looked directly into Kaname's sad eyes "Kaname…..that's not going to happen …" he said softly. He held onto the vampire's hand tightly "I'm not ever leaving you"

Kaname chuckled, his eyes not losing the pain that was showing inside of them, "Don't feel pressured to lose your humanity for my sake Harry, you don't have to decide right now."

Harry frowned but reluctantly gave a nod; he still looked worried about the vampire.

The vampire felt angry at himself for causing Harry worry but he smiled as Harry caressed his face in comfort and allowed Harry to kiss him softly. Harry pulled away when Hermione cleared her throat, Harry and Kaname looked at Hermione.

Hermione was wearing a small smile on her face, "Well Harry I…I can see you both care a great deal for each other and that Kaname only wants the best for you .So….I...I approve of him."

Harry grinned, though he didn't need his best friend's approval, he would continue to date the vampire no matter what their opinion was of the pureblood.

Ron nodded slowly, "Yeah, he's okay." The red haired wizard slowly said, though he still seemed sort of cautious of the pure-blooded vampire.

An hour or two later Kaname and Harry left the house and stepped outside, they had chatted with Ron and Hermione about various things. Hermione had expressed concern about how Kaito still treated Harry and how she hoped that he wouldn't do anything to hurt Harry further. Kaname learnt that Kaito had been rather cold and shown some abusive behaviour towards Harry when they had been dating, though during their time together Harry had been happy with the vampire hunter. Kaname told Harry's friends how Harry was now since living with him and how Harry had finally moved on from Kaito Takamiya.

Before Kaname and Harry left the house Hermione and Ron had also warned them that they be careful when going out into the wizarding society as there might be some stray Death Eaters and Level E vampires leftover from the war.

Walking towards the apparition point Harry and Kaname were holding hands, they both felt tired from the visit.

"Are you okay Kaname?" Harry asked as they walked, his voice sounding worried.

Kaname nodded, but didn't say anything ….he felt tired, his mind busy dwelling on all the information he had learnt during the visit.

Apparently Harry didn't believe the vampire because he stopped walking and looked with concern at the pure-blood, Kaname froze and stared at Harry, the vampire forced a smile on his handsome pale face.

"I am fine Harry, please don't be worried."

Harry frowned, "I don't believe you" he muttered.

Kaname blinked, a surprised expression then appeared on his face as Harry then wrapped his arms around Kaname in a comforting hug.

"Don't lie to me …..I know you're not okay." Harry muttered.

The vampire returned the embrace, "I'm sorry for worrying you." He apologized quietly.

Harry shook his head, dismissing the vampire's apology; he pulled away from the vampire breaking the embrace and looked up into the vampire's eyes.

"Just …..Don't go thinking that I might leave you one day Kaname."

Sad eyes looked down into green, he smiled sadly at Harry, "I can't make any promises but I'll try not to think negatively about our future." The vampire promised.

Harry smiled, "You better not, because I want to stay with you forever."

Kaname chuckled and leant down to capture Harry's lips in a kiss, "I'll keep that in mind and we'll discuss the issue again very soon, there are some things I will need to tell you about being a vampire before you can properly make your decision."

"Okay."

Harry then apparated the vampire and himself back to Grimmauld Place where for the remainder of the day they rested and enjoyed each other's company.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight
> 
> Author's note: This chapter was beta'd by CrimsonRose94, I hope everyone likes this chapter .

The following Monday, Kaname while helping Harry sort out some of the belongings discovered Harry's hand me down clothes and decided to take Harry clothes shopping.

They went into London and Kaname took Harry to some shops with the intention of buying Harry a whole new wardrobe of clothes. After asking Harry for his size Kaname took Harry into some shops, not caring about the cost and just wanting to make Harry happy. So far the pureblooded vampire had bought 5 bags of clothes for Harry.

"Kaname you don't have to do this." Harry muttered with embarrassment as Kaname paid for a bag full of clothes just for Harry.

Kaname chuckled, "I don't mind Harry ….I'm happy for the chance to be able to spoil the one I love."

Harry blushed. He felt awkward. He wasn't used to people spoiling him, few people in his life had done so. Though Harry wasn't used to being treated like this he had to admit that it was quite nice. Also, Kaname seemed to be enjoying himself and Harry didn't want to deny the vampire something that made him happy.

"I'm sorry …..I suppose I'm still not used to people spending a lot of money on me" he mumbled.

A warm smile appeared on the vampire's face at hearing Harry's words, "Don't worry ...I'll soon get you used to it." He spoke. "This outing today won't be the last time I spoil you."

Kaname pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek before then taking Harry to yet another clothes shop and was soon finding Harry some more clothes to try on . This time some shirts and jeans, Harry sighed as he took the items of clothing from the vampire and went into the changing room to try them on. It took the whole day of clothes shopping until Kaname was satisfied; when they were finished they went back to Grimmauld Place.

"Thank you for all the new clothes Kaname." Harry said as they sat down on the couch.

Kaname sitting down very close next to his human chuckled, he faced Harry, "It's fine, I wanted to buy them for you." The vampire caressed one of Harry's cheeks tenderly, "I really enjoyed our shopping trip today Harry, I found it very enjoyable. Thank you for allowing me to spoil you"

Harry didn't say anything, he felt lucky to have someone like Kaname by his side, he moved himself onto the vampire's lap, face to face with the vampire and pressed a kiss onto the vampire's lips. Harry pulled away after a quick moment, Kaname had a smile on his face and brought a hand to stroke Harry's face delicately.

"I feel so lucky to have you." The pureblooded vampire murmured.

Harry stared into the vampire's eyes, blushing, he could see some desire hidden in those eyes "I feel the same" he said. He smiled, "You're so kind and gentle; you do so much for me, I really don't deserve someone like you."

Kaname chuckled, "That's my line." He whispered before he pulled Harry into another loving kiss.

A few days later Kaname and Harry took the Knight bus to Diagon Alley, after leaving Number 12 Grimmauld place Harry turned to Kaname.

"Kaname we're going to be going to travelling to Diagon Alley by the wizarding bus "The Knight Bus" it'll be a bit rough ride so when we find a seat each you might want to hold on to something."

Kaname nodded in understanding, "Of course Harry" he said. He gave Harry a warm smile, "You can hold onto me if you wish, I will ensure that you don't fall."

Harry blushed, he gave a small smile.

Harry soon then stuck out his wand to call the Knight Bus.

Kaname's eyes widened with surprise when there was a bang and seconds later a purple triple decker bus appeared out of nowhere, he quickly pulled Harry out of the way protectively when it appeared to him that they would be hit by it.

Harry tried not to laugh with amusement at his vampire's reaction, he gave the vampire a kiss on the cheek "It's alright Kaname ..." he reassured the vampire. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"It could have hit you..." muttered Kaname angrily.

Harry squeezed Kaname's hand comfortingly . "I'm fine, don't be worried", he repeated.

When Harry then looked to the bus again the bus conductor Stan Shunpike was stepping out of the bus, when he saw Harry he greeted the wizard enthusiastically, grabbing Harry's hand and shaking it in an excited manner.

"Spect you two will be wanting seats then?" Stan Shunpike asked, looking from Harry to Kaname after releasing Harry's hand.

Harry gave a nod, "Yes please "he said. "We'd like to go to Diagon Alley"

Harry paid Stan the bus fare for both Kaname and himself.

Stan accepting the money put it away, he suddenly looked to Kaname and blinked for a moment as if just noticing the vampire. The man gave Kaname a wary look before directing them to a couple of seats at the back , Kaname couldn't help but notice the stares that Harry was attracting as they passed the other passengers .

Harry, sitting down, held firmly onto Kaname for some support. Kaname smiling at Harry by the action, chuckled and pulled Harry closer to his side, Kaname grabbed onto a candle bracket to ensure he didn't fall and bring Harry down with him.

The bus set off again making a loud bang.

The bus trip was rough, Kaname found that he didn't particularly enjoy the rough ride despite having to hold Harry close to him. Kaname had to constantly keep a firm hold on both the candle bracket and on Harry the entire trip until they, to his relief, arrived at their destination.

Kaname shot a glare at the driver as they exited the bus and Harry led the vampire towards the Leaky Cauldron. Upon entering Diagon Alley Harry fought back amused laughter as he saw the vampire gaping at the entrance appearing before them, Harry grabbed a hold of one of the vampire's hands and smiled as he saw the vampire's eyes look around at their surroundings as they walked.

Only moments after entering Diagon Alley Kaname again noticed the attention Harry was receiving straight away, just like on the bus, people were staring at them as they passed ….staring at Harry. Kaname didn't like it one bit …he tightened his hold on Harry, feeling protective of his lover.

Harry gave a sigh; feeling both uncomfortable and annoyed by the attention that he was receiving, though he was glad Kaname was by his side. During his time knowing the vampire he learnt that Kaname could be quite intimidating to other people , so hopefully he wouldn't get many people trying to harass him today ..

"I'm sorry Kaname about all this attention" Harry muttered.

The pureblood gave Harry's hand a gentle squeeze, he had to admit to himself he didn't like the attention they were receiving and he found some of the gazes that were directed towards Harry quite unnerving.

He brought Harry closer to him as they walked. "It's fine Harry", the vampire said.

After withdrawing some money from Gringrott's the wizarding bank Harry led Kaname into Flourish and Blott's where Kaname wanted to have a look at the many books that the wizarding book store had to offer.

Entering the store Harry and Kaname looked around the store, as they looked around Kaname picked up some books he thought sounded interesting and Harry paid for them.

After leaving the bookstore having noticed that Harry didn't buy anything for himself Kaname looked at him with a curious look, "Didn't you want anything Harry?" the vampire said as Harry gave him the bag of books.

Harry looked at the vampire and gave a small smile, "Not really Kaname". He pressed a brief kiss to Kaname's cheek.

Kaname smiled.

The pureblooded vampire then suddenly blinked with surprise and looked annoyed as some people walking by recognized Harry and rushed forwards.

Harry gave an annoyed sigh and grabbed hold of Kaname's hand again, "Come on Kaname let's go" he muttered.

Harry wanted to get away from these people before anyone had the chance to say anything bad about Kaname.

Kaname frowned. He could practically sense the stares that they were attracting and as they were walking away he could quite clearly hear some of the muttering of the wizards and witches.

"A vampire?! Really, how disgusting!"

"A monster! Get away from him!"

"Ugh, he's the boy who lived. How can he date a vampire of all things?!"

Harry felt angry as he heard people bad mouthing Kaname and his relationship with the vampire. Kaname glanced at the human and gave Harry's shaking hand a gentle squeeze in comfort, he knew Harry didn't enjoy the attention or the words that were been said.

Kaname wore an angry frown on his face, he didn't care what anyone thought or said about himself but they had no right to say bad things about Harry. Harry had defeated a dark wizard when he was only a child and deserved to be able to shop in peace.

"Just ignore them Harry" Kaname said in a stern and angry tone. "Don't let them stop you from enjoying yourself."

Harry didn't say anything for a moment and gave a nod.

Kaname glared at the witches and wizards, "Leave us alone, after everything he's done for you people how dare you" he said angrily.

The pureblooded vampire tightened his hold on Harry and moved him through the crowd silently until they reached a pet shop.

They went to a pet store where some of the animals seemed afraid of Kaname and were backing away from him in their cages as he passed. After that they went to a potions store where Harry bought some potions, and then Harry showed Kaname a joke shop.

As they left Gambol and Japes the wizarding joke shop Kaname suggested they go somewhere for them to have some lunch. They left Diagon Ally and went to a restaurant where they ordered something each.

While they waited for their meals to arrive Kaname stared at Harry and gave a smile.

Harry stared back at Kaname, "I'm sorry Kaname" he said.

Kaname chuckled, "It's okay …it's not your fault."

The young wizard didn't say anything.

Kaname took a hold of Harry's hands from across the table and pressed a soft kiss to them.

"I don't care what anyone says about us Harry as long as you don't fear me or see me as a frightening monster I don't care what anyone says."

Harry smiled before capturing Kaname's lips in a short loving kiss that the vampire happily returned.

"You're no monster Kaname." he said before bringing a hand to the vampire's face to gently caress his cheeks.

Harry smiled at the look of love and affection in the vampire's eyes.

After lunch Kaname and Harry went back to Grimmauld Place where Kaname and Harry relaxed in the bedroom together.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter and Vampire Knight 
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by CrimsonRose94 , I hope everyone likes this chapter .

On Wednesday late in the afternoon Kaname was laying in bed, sleeping soundly as Harry sat next to him looking through a photo album. There was a small sad smile on the wizard’s face as he stared down at a photo of his godfather, silent tears were falling down his face. 

Harry wished Sirius had never died, it would’ve been nice for him to meet Kaname. The wizard felt movement beside him and he quickly hid his face behind the photo album, quickly wiping his face of his tears. Soon the book was slowly removed from his grasp and Harry saw Kaname looking at him with concern once he saw what Harry was doing.  
“Why are you crying?” Kaname asked softly as he set down the photo album between them. 

Harry turned his head and averted his green eyes away from Kaname’s eyes “It’s nothing to be concerned about Kaname, I ... I was just looking at photos and got a little emotional.”

The wizard gave a small laugh, he felt slightly embarrassed that Kaname had caught him crying over the photos of his parents and his godfather. 

Kaname chuckled quietly, “There is nothing wrong with that Harry, you don’t have to be embarrassed.” 

Harry blushed, he looked up to see the pure blooded vampire smiling at him. Harry smiled as he then kissed the vampire upon his cheek, “I love you Kaname, I wish Sirius could’ve been alive to meet you.” 

Kaname smiled sadly, that would have been nice ... he wondered briefly if Harry’s godfather would have approved of him. The vampire felt concern for his human as he saw fresh tears escape those beautiful emerald eyes. 

The vampire pulled Harry closer to him in comfort, he pressed a kiss to the human’s forehead. He embraced Harry and held onto him until the human’s tears stopped.  
“I’m sorry...” mumbled Harry quietly. 

Kaname smiled sadly, he captured the human’s soft lips in a tender kiss. “It’s okay ... I understand” he whispered. “Would you like me to cook you dinner now?”  
Harry smiled, “You don’t have to, this is your holiday too.” 

A chuckle escaped Kaname’s lips, “It’s fine...What would you like to eat?” 

Harry was silent for a moment, he soon answered with a smile on his face “Anything is good Kaname.” 

A chaste kiss was pressed to Kaname’s lips, “I’ll eat anything you make me but afterwards I want you to drink my blood.” 

The pure blooded vampire smiled, gazing at Harry affectionately. “Of course.” he said softly before capturing soft lips in yet another kiss before getting up from the bed and leaving for the kitchen. 

As Kaname cooked dinner for Harry the wizard went through some of things, continuing the task of sorting out his belongings. An hour later Kaname returned to him and told him that dinner was ready. 

Kaname smiled at Harry as the wizard sat down and thanked Kaname for the meal before starting to eat. After eating Harry performed a cutting spell on his wrist and he turned to Kaname with a smile on his face, “Your turn Kaname.” 

The pure blooded vampire gave a nod as his eyes turned blood red, he chuckled softly and thanked Harry before grabbing a hold of Harry’s wrist gently. He licked the blood that was escaping from the cut before he sucked Harry’s blood, moaning slightly as he drunk from Harry. When his thirst was sated Kaname healed the wound and he gave a gentle kiss to the skin. 

“Thank you Harry.” Kaname whispered softly, “That was wonderful.” He licked the blood around his lips and looked up to stare at Harry lovingly. 

Harry’s cheeks were lightly blushing and he was looking with awe at the vampire. 

Kaname moved his chair closer to Harry’s and pulled Harry closer to him, so close that they were practically sitting with their thighs touching . 

Harry grabbed a hold of Kaname’s hand and intertwined his fingers with the vampire’s. 

“When do you want to go visit your parents Harry?” the pureblood questioned softly, before pressing a delicate kiss to Harry’s cheek. 

Harry was silent for a few moments before he leant his head against one of Kaname’s shoulders, “I don’t know .... How about sometime next week.” 

Kaname smiled, “That sounds good.” he said. 

“You’re going with me, aren’t you Kaname?” Harry asked. 

The vampire gave a nod and gave his human’s hand a firm comforting squeeze, “Of course, I won’t let you go alone.” 

Harry smiled and he kissed Kaname on the cheek. 

Kaname and Harry spent the remainder of the week and half of the following week simply relaxing and sorting out Harry’s belongings. On the following Thursday Harry was quiet the entire morning and he didn’t speak to Kaname at all until it was time to leave. 

“Let’s go Kaname” Harry spoke quietly, an hour or two after he had eaten the lunch that Kaname had cooked for him. 

Kaname smiled sadly, he grabbed onto one of Harry’s hands firmly and they apparated to Godric’s Hollow cemetery. 

“We’re here Kaname, you can let go of my hand now.” Harry said softly. 

Kaname shook his head and chuckled, he brought Harry’s hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss upon the knuckles. “No....it is fine, and I would like to continue holding onto you. I’m here for you Harry.” 

Harry stared into eyes that were filled with love, he blushed lightly, “Thank you.” he murmured. 

Kaname smiled, “Let’s go find your parents Harry.” he said in a tender voice. 

The wizard gave a small nod and soon led them both to a couple of headstones. 

The pure blooded vampire at last let go of Harry’s hand to let Harry conjure up a couple of bouquets of flowers to place at his parent’s graves. 

Harry blinked back tears and set down the flowers, before standing again and staring down onto his parent’s graves. “Hi mum ... dad ... “he spoke softly. 

Harry glanced back at Kaname who was watching him with concern, he took a breath and grabbed a hold of Kaname’s hand, gripping the vampire’s hand with a shaking hand.  
He turned his gaze back to the graves, “Mum...Dad ...this is my ...my boyfriend. His name is Kaname Kuran, he is a vampire but the two of you and Sirius don’t need to worry because he won’t ever hurt me.” 

After a moment Harry felt tears fall down his face, he turned to Kaname, “Kaname....Do you ...Do you want to say something?” 

The vampire smiled kindly at his human and gave a small nod, “Yes, of course.” he murmured. 

Kaname directed his gaze upon the graves of Harry’s parents, there was a sad expression on his face. “Hello Mr and Mrs Potter, please rest assured that your son is safe hands. You have my word that for as long as I am alive I will devote myself to him and I will ensure that he will never have to feel unwanted or unloved ever again.” 

The vampire looked to Harry and saw Harry staring at him with a happy expression on his face and tears falling down his cheeks. The vampire smiled at him, “I mean every word Harry.” he said softly. 

Harry’s cheeks were blushing lightly, “I’m sure they would’ve liked you Kaname...” Harry said.

Kaname smiled, “Given on what you’ve told me I’m sure they would have too.” he said. 

The wizard smiled sadly, he kissed the vampire briefly on the lips.

“Do you want to stay a bit longer Harry?” the vampire asked gently. 

Harry nodded, “Yeah.” 

Kaname and Harry stayed at the cemetery for a while and for a while were both very quiet before they left and went back to Grimmauld Place. 

When they got back to Grimmauld Place after getting inside the house Harry spoke. 

“Kaname tonight can you tell me about the things I need to know about being a vampire?” Harry asked quietly. 

The vampire looked at the human, Harry wore a frown on his face. 

“You said that you’d tell me what I need to know soon and that I should know more about it before I make my decision to become a vampire.” Harry reminded.

Kaname looked at the human and gave a nod. The vampire smiled lightly; he pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead, “Don’t worry my love, I will tell you everything you will need to know to properly make your decision.” 

Harry smiled. 

The pure blooded vampire soon went to the bedroom to have a short nap before he made dinner for Harry. 

That night after a short time after Harry had eaten dinner, and the dishes were done and put away Kaname and Harry sat down at the table. 

“Okay Kaname, please tell me everything about being a vampire.” Harry said. 

Kaname stared at Harry, part of the vampire didn’t want to tell Harry information about being a vampire. He was afraid that Harry wouldn’t see him the same way anymore, it was the same reason why he hadn’t yet confessed to Harry about his past. He didn’t want Harry to become afraid and leave him, Kaname didn’t want to become alone again. 

The vampire gave a sigh and nodded,”What do you of vampires already Harry? What has that vampire hunter told you?” he asked. 

Harry was quiet for a moment, during his time relationship with Kaito, Kaito had told him about vampires ....none of it good. He had made out vampires to be blood sucking monsters that needed to be killed. The vampire hunter had told Harry that Level E vampires couldn’t control themselves to not attack humans and pure blooded vampires liked to use their powers to control other vampires and humans to do whatever they wanted. Kaito had told Harry that when a pureblood turned a human into a vampire it usually hurt a lot and that they would suffer for years before they eventually transitioned. Kaito had told Harry that all ex human vampires would eventually lose their sanity and transform into level E vampires. 

Harry told Kaname all of this and when he was finished Kaname looked angry. 

“Kaname, don’t be angry please...you know I’m not prejudiced like Kaito is.” Harry spoke softly. 

Kaname stared at Harry, his gaze softening at the uncertainty and fear in Harry’s green eyes and at Harry’s words. 

“Forget everything that horrible hunter ever told you Harry, I will explain to you the truth of what I am and what you will become.” 

Harry nodded; he smiled “Go ahead Kaname.” 

Kaname nodded, “I will never use any of my powers to hurt you or take away your free will Harry and yes it will hurt but not a lot, because as soon as I bite your neck you will be drinking my blood. By drinking my blood when I first bite you and then regularly drinking my blood it will prevent you in becoming a Level D vampire. As the vampire who will be the one to turn you my blood will ensure you become a stable vampire.”

Kaname then smiled, “When you hunger for blood, you don’t even need to ask, my blood is yours to drink whenever you need it. Also because I am a pureblood and I am the man you are in love with my blood will be enough to satisfy your thirst.” 

Harry smiled softly, he was blushing lightly “What kind of vampire will I be?” he asked curiously. 

“You will be a level C vampire, you will have accelerated speed, super strength and decelerated ageing and you will also heal faster than humans. You will be sleeping during the day instead of the night, and sunlight will only hurt your eyes, but it won’t cause you any physical damage.” 

Kaname looked to Harry’s glasses, he gave a chuckled “Once you become a vampire you won’t need those glasses anymore as your senses will have heightened.”

Kaname stared at Harry, “Do you need to know more Harry?” The vampire had a smile on his face, Harry seemed in awe at what he had been told. 

Harry nodded, “Yeah, um...what will happen to my magic Kaname?”

The vampire frowned slightly, “I’m not certain Harry.” he spoke softly. 

“Okay ...” 

A pale hand reached across to caress Harry’s cheek, “Would you be okay with that? Your magic is part of who you are.” 

Harry smiled at Kaname reassuringly, “I’d gladly sacrifice my magic to live a longer life by your side Kaname.” he spoke. 

Kaname smiled, “Anything else you wish to know?”

The wizard thought for a moment, he shook his head. “I’m fine with what you’ve told me Kaname” Harry said. “Thank you” 

Harry stood up and walked over to the vampire, he gave the vampire a small embrace and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead before walking away. Later when Harry was having his bath, he thought about what Kaname had told him. 

Harry wasn’t going to lie to himself ....he still felt afraid about becoming a vampire but he trusted Kaname, Kaname his perfect vampire boyfriend. He didn’t want Kaname to be lonely or sad; he wanted the vampire to be happy so his decision wasn’t a hard one to make.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Vampire Knight and Harry Potter 
> 
> Author's Note: This chapter was beta'd by CrimsonRose94, I hope everyone likes this chapter .

It was the early hours of the morning on the last day they were in England, tomorrow they would be returning back to Japan with all of Harry’s belongings. They had done everything they had planned to do on their trip and it was almost time to go home. Kaname and Harry were both currently asleep, both feeling warm and safe in the other’s embrace. 

All was quiet in Grimmauld Place apart from the light snoring coming from the couple; however that soon changed when Kaname woke up suddenly hearing a noise from very close to him. 

Opening his eyes the vampire smiled as he saw his human sleeping very close to him. He also seemed to notice that Harry was having a dream in his sleep and the human’s face appeared flushed. Kaname frowned for a moment, for a second thinking that maybe his human was ill but then he heard his own name escape Harry’s lips in a low moan. 

Kaname chuckled, he watched Harry for a few moments before running a hand through Harry’s dark and messy hair. 

“Is it a good dream?” he whispered close to Harry’s ear, a pleasant smirk on his face. 

Kaname felt himself harden when Harry moaned Kaname’s name again and the human cried out. 

The vampire groaned lowly and not trusting himself not to touch Harry anymore Kaname removed his arms from around Harry’s body and sat up. 

Feeling aroused by Harry’s moans and feeling like he needed to do something about it Kaname reached a hand into his own underwear and squeezed his organ , “Ha...Harry..” 

As Kaname pumped his penis he thought to himself that he had never done anything sexual with Harry, they had never had sex as a couple. Kaname had thought about it many times before ...of making love to Harry but he had always thought that Harry wasn’t ready to move onto a sexual relationship with him. 

Kaname watched, aroused and growing even more so as he saw Harry lower a hand downwards and touch himself. He moaned lowly as he could practically smell Harry’s length fill with blood as it was pumped, the vampire closed his eyes and his breathing soon became uneven as he pumped his organ, faster and his grip harsh. 

As the human and vampire continued; the room was filled with panting and moaning until what seemed like forever they both reached climax , cum going onto Kaname’s hand and Harry’s own hand underneath the sheet . 

Kaname opened his eyes after a few moments, and stared at Harry who was awake now but was staring upwards and panting. Kaname smiled, though he felt like they both would need to bathe now, he reached over to the bedside table on Harry’s side and picked up Harry’s glasses. 

“Here my beautiful human.” Kaname murmured softly, as he put Harry’s glasses on the human. 

Harry turned to face Kaname, “Thank you Kaname” he said. 

Kaname got up, he was going to go to the bathroom and draw up a bath for Harry, and he would have one afterwards. 

Harry stared after Kaname, he was frowning, “Kaname what are you doing up? Shouldn’t you be asleep?” 

Kaname stopped in his paces, he chuckled softly and looked back to his now blushing human, “Your dream woke me up ....I couldn’t go back to sleep, you were very arousing to listen to.” 

Harry’s eyes widened and his cheeks reddened, “I’m ....I’m sorry Kaname!” 

Kaname smiled softly, “It’s okay Harry” 

Harry looked at Kaname, his eyes looking Kaname up and down, his cheeks reddened even more to see Kaname’s groin appeared wet. Harry looked back up to Kaname’s face, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to Kaname...” Harry said, apologizing again with embarrassment. 

“It’s okay Harry” Kaname repeated, before going back to Harry and capturing Harry’s lips in a brief and chaste kiss. A mischievous smirk then appeared on the vampire’s face, “But next time I’d like to be the one to make you moan and not in a dream.” 

Harry looked at Kaname with surprise, his whole face bright red. After a moment he nodded, “Yes....yes... Kaname ...” Harry said, his voice sounding unnaturally small with embarrassment. 

The human suddenly started to unbutton his pyjama shirt causing a chuckle of amusement to escape from the vampire. Kaname placed his hands upon Harry’s and looked Harry in the eyes, “Not right now Harry, I’ve never had the pleasure of making love to you before. I want your first time with me to be special.” 

Harry stopped undressing himself and gave another nod, “Um...Okay... when do you want to do it?” 

Kaname smiled, “How about tonight?” the vampire suggested. “Go visit your friends for the day, and come home around evening. When you get home we’ll have dinner and I’ll take you to the bedroom and make love to you.”

Harry smiled, “Sounds great, I...I look forward to it.” 

Soon after they both had separate baths and gotten dressed, Kaname left to the kitchen to make Harry breakfast. When breakfast was cooked Harry thanked the vampire before sitting down and starting to eat, once Harry finished his meal he fed the vampire some of his blood and left to visit his friends. 

After Harry had gone Kaname went to bed for a couple more hours before setting up the house for that night. 

Around 6:30pm Harry arrived home looking nervous but greeted Kaname with a kiss, Harry was pleasantly surprised to find out that Kaname had a delicious candlelit dinner prepared. 

As soon as Harry was finished eating Kaname stood up, excitement in his eyes for what they were planning to do. Harry gasped as he was picked up and carried upstairs in Kaname’s strong arms, Kaname chuckled in amusement. Once in the bedroom Kaname placed Harry onto the bed and stared at Harry for a moment before starting to strip himself of his clothes until he was completely naked. He allowed Harry to stare at his nude body for a moment, loving the way Harry’s cheeks reddened at the view. Kaname smiled softly as Harry’s eyes went to his penis, a nervous expression appearing on Harry’s face. 

“Kaname....be gentle please, I’ve only done this once before.” 

A kind smile was on the vampire’s face, “Don’t worry Harry I’ll be gentle ...I promise.” he said before quickly moving to Harry and removing each item of clothing from the human’s body until Harry too was wearing nothing. 

The vampire then wasted no time in straddling Harry’s hips and stared down at Harry, a loving smile on his face. Kaname felt a pair of hands place themselves at the sides of his body, Kaname brought his hands to cup Harry’s face tenderly. 

“You’re so beautiful Harry...” he spoke softly .

“So...So are you...” the human murmured, blushing. 

Harry’s eyes were a mixture of awe, arousal and love as he hesitantly reached up to touch the vampire’s smooth, broad pale chest. “Can...Can I touch you?” 

Kaname chuckled and nodded, “You may do to me whatever you want.” he spoke softly. 

Kaname gave small noises of enjoyment and he shivered with pleasure as Harry touched him softly, hands touching over the vampire’s chest and cheeks blushing crimson. 

Soon Kaname captured Harry’s lips gently in a kiss that Harry returned almost immediately, the human opened his mouth and Kaname slipped his tongue in. Kaname kissed Harry fiercely, dominating the human’s mouth and making the young wizard to moan into his mouth with pleasure. 

The vampire’s hands moved to Harry’s shoulders and Kaname soon broke the kiss and brought his lips to the human’s neck, pressing kiss after kiss upon Harry’s skin. He slowly gave a tantalizing lick to the skin and smiled with satisfaction as he heard Harry gasp Kaname’s name with pleasure. 

As Kaname pressed kiss after kiss upon Harry’s flesh and then slowly down his chest the two males explored each other’s unclothed skin , theirs hands stroking and caressing every inch of bare flesh they could reach ……..making each other familiar with the other’s touch. Kaname’s mouth and hands played with Harry’s nipples, teasing them mercilessly causing Harry moan and whimper by the treatment. 

A pale hand wandered downwards and grasped onto Harry’s hard member, giving it a firm squeeze, enjoying the way Harry moaned by the action. The vampire started to pump the organ, his eyes full of lust and penis erect. The vampire was enjoying himself immensely; hearing Harry moan, whimper, gasp and cry out with pleasure by his touch was arousing him further. He loved the feel of Harry’s soft hands on his skin, loved the sound of his moans, he felt himself hard and he wanted more. He wanted to hear more arousing noises escape those soft lips of his lover.

Kaname abandoned Harry’s nipples completely as he then moved himself down to Harry’s groin and licked the member slowly causing gasps and whimpers to escape the wizard. Kaname took Harry’s erection in his mouth and sucked hard. Harry moaned, he cried out with pleasure and tangled his fingers in dark brown hair as the vampire sucked his blood engorged length.

Kaname continued sucking the length of his lover, his own penis throbbing as the moans of his lover continued to reach his ears. Soon Harry came, releasing cum into Kaname’s mouth that the vampire swallowed, the human letting out a yell of pleasure. 

The vampire slipped Harry’s penis out of his mouth and glanced towards the bedside table, seeing a condom and a tube of lubricant. Kaname grabbed both and moved himself back to claim soft lips in a kiss before the vampire quickly put on the condom on his own penis. 

Kaname looked at Harry, “Harry I’m now going to prepare you now, if you feel any pain at all or want me to stop just tell me.”

Harry gave a nod, showing he understood, “I love you Kaname.” he said 

“I love you too Harry, my beautiful human,” Kaname said warmly. 

Kaname coated his fingers and Harry’s entrance with some lube, he then started to prepare Harry and listened carefully to any sounds Harry made, he didn’t want to hurt his human. 

Harry gasped as Kaname’s fingers slipped inside him, to distract Harry from the pain of his intrusion Kaname with his other hand grabbed Harry’s cock and starting pumping it. The pureblood was rewarded by this action when Harry moaned and grabbed onto Kaname’s shoulders. 

While one hand was busy pumping Harry’s hard length Kaname’s other hand was at Harry’s entrance, his fingers poking and caressing inside and preparing the human underneath him. The vampire’s eyes were alert and he was listening intently to Harry’s gasps and moans. 

Once Kaname was certain that Harry was ready Kaname removed his fingers and squeezed Harry’s cock one more time before abandoning it to put some lubricant onto his own pulsing organ. 

Kaname chuckled as he heard Harry whimper his name with disappointment, he coated his cock generously with some lubricant and then looked to Harry for a moment. 

“Harry I’m going to put it in now....” Kaname warned quietly before positioning his cock over Harry’s opening and slowly lowering his cock into the human. 

Almost at once Harry let out a cry of pain and his grasp on Kaname’s shoulder’s tightened, Kaname had made sure to put on a good amount of lube on but it still hurt. Kaname quickly looked to Harry’s flushed face and saw that Harry had an expression of pain on his face and was whimpering quietly; the vampire could feel the human shuddering. “Do you want me to stop?” The pureblood asked softly, looking at Harry with concern as he delicately stroked Harry’s cheek soothingly. 

Harry shook his head, “No... Continue Kaname Please!” 

Kaname frowned, kissed Harry softly to comfort him and apologised for the pain. “Don’t worry I’ll make you feel good again soon”, he promised. 

The vampire then moved his cock deeper into Harry’s body, groaning with pleasure as he did so and again listened intently to the noises that escaped Harry’s lips, he paused for a moment to let Harry adjust to his size before he began to thrust into Harry’s body. 

Pleasure filled Kaname’s body as he felt his cock inside Harry.....it felt so good to be inside him and doing something so intimate with the one he loved. 

Kaname was extremely gentle and careful at first but soon moved harder and faster, encouraged by Harry’s pleading for him to do so. 

Soon the room was filled with moans and groans and panting from both the human and vampire as they made love, Harry was clutching onto Kaname’s shoulders still. Kaname had moved his hands, one hand wrapped around Harry’s penis, pumping in time with his thrusts and the other he had placed at one side of Harry’s hips. 

As Kaname’s cock repeatedly hit against the sweet spot inside Harry’s sweat covered body Harry couldn’t think straight, his mind a jumbled mess as he received pleasure from both Kaname’s cock moving inside him and the hand that was pumping his package. 

When Kaname felt Harry close to release he gave a particularly hard thrust into Harry’s body causing the human to release cum all over the vampire’s hand and Kaname to release his cum inside of Harry’s body. Kaname let go of Harry’s length and pulled out of Harry carefully, the couple then for a few moments rested by each other’s side. 

After a minute or two passed Kaname licked the cum off his hand and sat up with a smile on his face, he felt so happy.....it felt almost wrong for a vampire like him to feel such happiness ...to experience such pleasure with someone dear to him .

Kaname stared down affectionately at his lover who still lay panting next to him; he waited patiently for Harry to recover from their activity of love making. 

“That was incredible Kaname...I never felt such pleasure before.” Harry said, before giving a small laugh of happiness. 

Kaname smiled, he chuckled “Yes .... I enjoyed it too”, the pure-blooded vampire said softly. Kaname paused for a moment, a happy smile on his face, “You moan beautifully Harry ...” 

Harry blushed, he felt embarrassed at all the noises he had made. 

Kaname chuckled softly at him, he brought a hand to gently stroke Harry. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about...it makes me happy that I can cause you to make such beautiful noises.” 

Harry still blushing sat up, “You sounded good too Kaname.....you’re amazing.” 

Kaname, smiling caressed Harry softly, he felt pride and satisfaction wash through him by Harry’s words. 

Harry smiled, “I love you Kaname ...” 

The vampire smiled, “I love you too Harry.” 

Kaname then brought Harry into his arms, holding Harry close to him lovingly while he casually stroked Harry’s messy hair, a happy smile on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight .
> 
> Author's Note: This chapter was beta'd by CrimsonRose94 , I'm sorry it's been a while since my last update , I hope everyone enjoys this chapter .

On the morning of their departure back to Japan Kaname helped pack the remainder of Harry's belongings and they left, leaving Grimmauld Place behind. When they got back home to the Kuran Mansion Hanabusa was there to greet the couple, welcoming them back home.

"I hope you had an enjoyable vacation Kaname-sama, Harry-sama" Hanabusa greeted, bowing respectfully to them both.

"Thank you Hanabusa – Kun" said Harry with a polite smile.

Kaname gave a nod of acknowledgement at the blonde vampire, as Harry started unshrinking his firebolt and at least 3 or 4 boxes of belongings. The rest of his stuff had been stored in a couple of large suitcases.

Kaname looked to Harry, "Harry why don't you go inside, Aidou-kun will bring in your belongings." The vampire looked to Hanabusa, "Won't you Aidou-kun?"

Hanabusa nodded, "Yes...Yes of course I will Kaname-sama"

Harry looked to Hanabusa, he gave a small nod and then thanked the blonde before heading inside of the house. Kaname placed down the suitcase he was carrying and soon followed Harry inside leaving Hanabusa to obediently carry in the luggage inside the mansion.

The next day, Kaname received a letter from the Senate, the vampire opened up the envelope. A look of displeasure appeared on the pure blooded vampire's face as he read it, it appeared that the Senate wanted a meeting with him.

Kaname put down the letter and he looked annoyed, but unfortunately he would have to attend, he gave a sigh.

That night as Harry slept, Kaname held his human close to his body, his hands idly caressing Harry and a frown on his handsome face as he thought of how his lover would be returning to work tomorrow. He thought with displeasure of how Harry would be going back to work alongside that vampire hunter ... Kaname didn't like it.

Kaname remembered that Kaito had feelings for Harry still, feelings of worry and jealousy filled him.

He was certain that since Kaito knew of the possibility of Harry becoming a vampire one day the hunter would try to do something to prevent it. The vampire didn't believe Harry would go back to Kaito if given the choice ... he was confident in Harry's love for him...But he didn't trust Kaito not to hurt or take advantage of Harry.

'That hunter better not touch Harry' Kaname thought to himself angrily as he pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head.

He felt possessive and jealous; he was tempted to wake Harry up and ask to claim him, be intimate with him, make him feel good, and mark the human as his alone. Kaname let the human rest though, trying to ignore the negative feelings he felt and held onto Harry's body possessively.

The following morning Harry awoke, a smile appearing on his face as he felt a pair of arms wrapped firmly around him. Harry reached for the bedside table next to him and put on his glasses before looking to Kaname.

There was a worried expression on the vampire's face and sadness in his eyes, Kaname gave a small sigh as he saw Harry now awake and staring at him.

"Good morning Harry" said Kaname quietly, now reluctantly removing his arms from around Harry.

Harry smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to the vampire's lips, "Good morning Kaname."

The human sat up and got off the bed, he moved to his wardrobe to grab some clothes. He was thinking of having a shower before they would have to leave to Cross Academy.

Kaname gave a sigh, "I wish you didn't have to go back to work Harry, you'll be close to that hunter again."

Harry frowned as he got a long sleeved collared shirt, a belt, a pair of underwear and a long pair of black pants out.

Harry turned around, directing his green eyes on Kaname who still sat upon the bed. "I belong to you, only you Kaname. Nothing that Kaito ever tries to say or do to me again will change that."

Kaname chuckled as he put on a pair of black shoes and stared at Harry for a few moments, "I love it when you say such things Harry."

Harry smiled, "What things?" he said.

The vampire smiled warmly, "That you belong to me..."

Harry put down his clothes for the moment, he moved back towards the vampire, "And what about you Kaname? Do you belong to me as well?" Harry asked with a grin.

The pure blood's smile broadened, he stood up and pulled Harry into a kiss which Harry returned. The vampire stroked one of Harry's cheeks tenderly with his fingers, "Yes..." he spoke softly. "Everything I am ... Every part of me is yours forever."

Harry kissed the vampire again, passionately and they kissed for several moments more before Harry broke the kiss and left for the bathroom while Kaname left for the kitchen.

The majority of the car trip that morning to Cross Academy was quiet; Kaname felt possessive of Harry and didn't want to return him to work.

Once they reached Cross Academy and reached the classroom, Kaname glared at Kaito who had already arrived.

"Hello Kaito" said Harry, greeting his ex.

Kaito looked up when he saw Harry and Kaname standing there.

"Hello Harry, how was your vacation?"

Harry stared at Kaito, "It was fine" he merely said.

Harry turned to Kaname, he kissed the vampire on the lips, he kissed the vampire for several moments before breaking the kiss and pulling away.

"Please don't worry too much Kaname, I'll be fine" Harry said softly, smiling.

Kaname smiled slightly at Harry, "I'll do my best my love" he replied softly.

The vampire turned to Kaito, who was now standing and staring at the couple with a cold expression, Kaname could see jealousy and anger in those eyes .

The pure blood's loving gaze turned cold as he now stared at the vampire hunter, "Is there a problem?" he asked coolly. Kaname brought a hand to pull Harry protectively and possessively to his side.

Kaito glared at Kaname, "No. Not at all" he spoke, anger in his tone.

Harry stared from Kaito to Kaname who was standing beside him and had an arm firmly wrapped around Harry's waist, "Don't argue now please you two" Harry said.

The wizard looked to Kaito, he held out his hand, "I'll need to catch up on your class plans and on what the students have been learning Kaito. Give me your notes."

Harry gave a small sigh as he felt Kaname's hand still placed upon his waist, "Please let go now Kaname, I have to work now. I'll see you in the afternoon when you pick me up."

Kaname gave a sigh as well, he was reluctant to let his human go but he knew that Harry had to work. He removed his hand from around Harry and reluctantly let go, he glared at Kaito as he saw the man smirk at him lightly.

Kaito turned away from Harry and went to the desk, getting out a note book.

Afterwards Kaname stood by the door, watching protectively as Harry read over the Kaito's notes and plans for lessons. When the students started arriving the vampire went to Harry who was sitting, and leant down , pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips .

Harry smiled, "See you this afternoon Kaname, I love you."

Kaname chuckled softly, "I love you too" he said before shooting Kaito a final glare and leaving the classroom.

"You two seem closer" Kaito commented at lunch time.

Harry gave a nod; he smiled slightly as he read the love note that Kaname had left for him, "Yes, I guess we are."

Kaito stared at Harry, he felt jealous. He wanted Harry back so badly, and to know that Kaname Kuran was the one to make Harry happy hurt.

Kaito wondered if Harry would leave the vampire if they dated again. He wanted so badly to have Harry again, he would treat Harry better than the last time and he wouldn't leave.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?"

Harry looked to Kaito curiously and suspiciously, "Yeah, sure."

Kaito stared at Harry, "If I told you I still love you, would you take me back? I know I don't deserve you but I want to try again."

Harry gaped at Kaito with shock, after a moment he glared at the other man. "No, I wouldn't. I'm over you and I'm with Kaname now. It's not my fault that you've suddenly realised that you want me back."

Kaito looked at Harry with angry disbelief, "You would rather be with a vampire than be with me?!"

"Yes Kaito" Harry said. "Of course, Kaname has been the one who has been treating me like he actually loves me. Why would I ever want to be with you again when I have him?"

Kaito glared at Harry, his hands were shaking with emotion, he was afraid for Harry. He didn't want Harry to become a Level E vampire or become the toy and prey of a pure blood that would no doubt try to control Harry and hurt him. "Because Harry, if you stay with the parasite he'll turn you into a monster and you'll become his toy and prey for the rest of your life. Do you really want to live like that?"

Dread and fear was in his heart as he thought of this, he didn't believe that Kaname really loved Harry. Kaito loved Harry, he had been hiding it from the other man but he loved him, and Harry used to love him too.

Kaito knew what pure blooded vampires were like, how arrogant and selfish they were. The vampire was probably just biding his time with Harry until he turned the wizard into a vampire, sure Kaname was kind and gentle towards Harry now but Kaito was sure that once Harry became a vampire that would change.

Harry stood up and stared at Kaito coldly, he was furious at the Hunter and the cruel words the other man spoke. Though he wasn't surprised at the other man's attitude and words, this kind of behaviour and talk was what he had come to expect from Kaito.

Harry was fuming inside but tried to not waste his breath on Kaito, he was angry as he knew that Kaname would never do anything to hurt him. He trusted Kaname and just knew that Kaname would never use him and throw him away if he grew tired of Harry.

Harry quickly soon then left the staff room without another word and without giving the hunter another chance to say anything else against Harry's vampire lover.

For the rest of the school day Kaito didn't speak to Harry and vice versa, something that Harry was glad of, he still felt in a bad mood with Kaito.

Harry felt a tremendous relief as Kaname arrived to take him home, he would be glad to get away from Kaito and the hunter's cruel, prejudiced attitude.

Kaname frowned when he saw Harry, just from Harry's demeanour he could tell that something had happened.

"What's wrong Harry? You seem angry" Kaname asked as Harry gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek in greeting.

Harry frowned at the question and didn't answer at first, "It's nothing...Kaito just said something during lunch that really got me angry, that's all" he muttered to the vampire. "Let's go home Kaname."

Kaname smiled lightly, "Yes, of course my love" he said softly before kissing Harry softly on the lips and taking a hold of Harry's hand. "Please tell me about your day when we get back."

Harry froze for a moment, he didn't want to tell Kaname about what Kaito had said. He gave a sigh and nodded, "Yes, of course Kaname" he muttered quietly.

The wizard soon was taken home with Kaname by his side, where Harry reluctantly explained about the argument he had with Kaito during lunch.

"He said he loves me and wants me to take him back, I then rejected him and told him I would rather be with you than him." Harry paused for a moment before then continuing, "He ...He warned me I shouldn't be with you because well ..."

Harry looked at Kaname apologetically, the vampire appeared angry but also as if he wanted to hear everything that had happened. The wizard gave a sigh, "He warned me I shouldn't be with you because you'll turn me into a monster, and that I'll become your toy and your prey for the rest of my life."

An angry snarl escaped the vampire's throat, "Don't believe such degrading and cruel words Harry. You are not my toy and I do not see you as my prey; you are my precious lover and I love you, that will not change even after you become a vampire."

Harry smiled, "Don't worry I don't believe him, I trust you Kaname. I know you love me and I know you won't hurt me."

Kaname smiled slightly at Harry's words, his eyes softened and he pulled his lover in for a loving embrace, he kissed Harry upon the forehead causing a light blush to appear on Harry's cheeks.

"I love you Harry" Kaname spoke.

"I love you too Kaname" Harry replied softly with a smile.

The vampire's smile grew and he captured Harry's lips in a loving kiss, soon moving Harry and himself to the couch intending to make Harry forget about the vampire hunter's cruel words.

Later Harry was on the couch, holding onto Kaname and with a content smile on his face.

Harry lightly caressed the vampire's face, "Kaname, it doesn't matter what Kaito may say about you I've already made my decision."

Kaname looked into Harry's green eyes, "About what?" he asked softly.

Harry smiled, "About becoming a vampire."

The vampire frowned, "Harry I just told you what you needed to know about being a vampire only days ago, you don't need to decide so soon."

"I already have though, it's not a hard decision for me Kaname" Harry said in a serious tone. He brought a hand to gently caress Kaname's face again, "I love you ... I trust you and I want to always be by your side and you are a vampire Kaname so to do that I have to become one too."

Kaname smiled, he kissed Harry on the lips tenderly, "Okay, if that's what you've decided but not yet."

Harry frowned, "Why not?"

The vampire's smile turned sad, and he stroked Harry's messy hair. "Before I change you into a vampire I need to tell you some things about my past. I'm afraid you may change your mind about becoming a vampire and spending the rest of your life with me once you know."

Harry's eyes widened, "That's not going to happen ... I love you."

Kaname chuckled softly, "I've done a lot of things in my life that I'm not proud of Harry, your feelings for me might change after I tell you."

"No! No...They won't, I will accept your past ...I will accept you just as you have accepted me."

The vampire smiled and Harry looked at Kaname with worry for a moment before he told Kaname to tell him everything. He didn't want to see that pained and lonely look in his vampire's eyes or hear the sad tone in Kaname's voice. Harry also didn't want Kaname to spend more time than necessary worrying over if Harry was going to reject him.

Kaname frowned, not looking forward to sharing such unpleasant memories with the one he loved. It would bring him such great pain if Harry were to abandon him and leave him all alone.

Harry looked at Kaname with concern, he cupped Kaname's face "I love you Kaname, I will accept you. Please ... please tell me."

The vampire stared at Harry for a moment, worried thoughts going around in his mind as gazed into Harry's worry filled eyes. Soon he gave a sigh and gave a nod, "Okay my love I will tell you" he murmured softly. "I just hope you will still love me and want to be with me once I am finished."

"I will, I promise I will" Harry said, removing his hands from Kaname's face to grab a hold of the vampire's hands in reassurance and comfort.

Kaname smiled, he soon then reluctantly started to tell Harry of his painful past.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight
> 
> Author's Note: This chapter was beta'd by CrimsonRose94 . I'm not very good at having characters explain stuff so I'm sorry if it's not very good , Rido's death is from the manga not the anime . I hope everyone likes this chapter .

Kaname had begun his explanation of his painful past by telling Harry about himself being the ancestor to the Kuran Clan. He told Harry how Rido Kuran had awakened him by feeding him the blood of Haruka and Juuri Kuran's real son Kaname. He told Harry that he taken the place and form of that same child.

The pure blooded vampire smiled slightly as he thought of Haruka and Juuri Kuran, "Haruka and Juuri were kind; they treated me well and loved me as if I were their real child."

Kaname's smile faded, he gave a sad sigh before continuing, "When I was a child Rido was obsessed with my mother's blood, he killed my father who was trying to protect my mother, Yuuki and I. I lost my mother when she sacrificed her life to turn Yuuki into a human, Yuuki no longer could remember me or remember my love for her."

Kaname stroked Harry's hair to as he continued, he told Harry how he had taken Yuuki to Kaien Cross to allow her to live a normal and happy childhood. During Yuuki's childhood he would visit her frequently but he was still very lonely.

The pure blooded vampire looked to Harry who was looking to him with a mixture of emotions showing in his eyes and shock displayed on his facial expression. Kaname wished he didn't have to tell Harry all this but at the same time he wanted Harry to know everything of his past. Harry deserved to know everything of the man he would spend the rest of his life with.

Kaname felt a hand grab his hand and Kaname grabbed onto Harry firmly but he also cast his gaze away from Harry's shocked eyes.

Kaname explained that Yuuki had become everything to Kaname and had been the girl who he had loved. She had been the reason he had hurt people, the reason he had took lives and the one person who had caused him pain when he couldn't be with her or drink her blood.

Kaname reluctantly told Harry how he had taken advantage of Ruka's romantic feelings for him and fed from her. He hadn't wanted to of course, he hadn't been interested in her in the slightest but he had been in pain and felt himself starved for blood. The other vampire had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time and gotten herself hurt for it.

The vampire paused again, he felt Harry shaking with emotion and he forced himself to look at his lover. He saw the jealousy and hurt in Harry's eyes mixed in with all the shock of everything else he was been told.

The vampire continued, he told Harry how Yuuki had grown distant with him since witnessing his feeding off Ruka. He told Harry about his rivalry with Zero Kiryu and how Zero had transitioned into that of an unstable vampire, he told Harry how he had found out about Yuuki allowing Zero to drink her blood. He told Harry of how much it had hurt him to discover this, even though it would make Zero stronger and more stable.

He told Harry about what happened with Shizuka Hio and how she had manipulated Yuuki to try to end Kaname's life so Yuuki could help Zero. How Kaname had instead of being killed had been the one to end the life of Shizuka Hio and devoured her blood, absorbing her pure blood power and abilities. During that same night Zero had lost control of himself and Kaname had to do what was needed to be done to help the other vampire. To make sure that Zero wouldn't descend to Level E status Kaname forced the other vampire to drink his blood, the blood of a pure blooded vampire.

Kaname turned from Harry and avoided looking at him, he didn't want to see the hurt expression on his human's face.

"You made Zero Kiryu drink your blood?"

Kaname sighed, "Yes, I'm sorry Harry and it wasn't the last time either. In order to keep Zero from descending into the state of Level E I had to force him to drink my blood again. I needed someone to kill Rido when he would return, Rido had been the one who had awoken me so I couldn't do it."

"Okay, I ...I think I understand even if I don't like it" Harry said, his voice holding a jealous tone.

"I apologise Harry, I know that a lot of what I'm telling you is painful to hear."

Harry nodded, agreeing with the vampire, "Yes, but at the same time I want to hear it. I want to know everything there is to know about you Kaname, please continue. "

The pure blooded vampire looked back to Harry and smiled slightly, he then did as he was told and returned to the explanation of his past.

"When I realised that Rido had grown stronger and was close to returning I knew I had to keep a closer watch on Yuuki in order to protect her from Rido. I confessed my feelings to her and had some members of the Night Class guard her. Yuuki had been suffering from nightmares and hallucinations and so she was vulnerable. I knew Yuuki would break if her dormant vampire blood wasn't awakened soon, I knew that it would be soon time to turn her back into a vampire"

"How did you make her into a vampire?" Harry asked quietly, curiosity mixed in with the jealousy and sadness in his voice.

Kaname sighed, "I bit into her neck and drank some of her blood for a moment before I bit into my own wrist and sucked some of my own blood. After I did that I kissed her and made her drink the blood that I had in my mouth."

Harry looked down to the ground, doing his best not to imagine in his head his lover kiss another person even if the vampire was no longer together with that person .

Kaname apologized to Harry again before continuing again with the explanation of his past, "Using the body of my cousin Shiki Senri Rido returned, though until he had regained his body he had been attacking and draining the blood of humans, creating vampires to serve him and controlling other vampires. It was around that time that I turned Yuuki back into a vampire, we were witnessed by Zero Kiryu and he discovered both what she was and what I was to her. I took Yuuki somewhere safe where she could rest. When she awoke I got Yuuki to drink my blood as she was hungry for my blood, she could now remember everything"

"Did someone kill Rido?"

Kaname nodded, "Yes, Rido had the vampires he had taken control of attacked the academy, the night class and a couple of vampire hunters helped protect it. The Day Class students had to be evacuated out of the academy to somewhere safe. While this was happening Rido went after Yuuki who had taken up Artemis , an anti vampire weapon and with the help of Zero Kiryu who had become strong because of the blood of Yuuki , Shizuka Hio and myself in his body they fought against Rido. Rido attacked Yuuki, biting her but Zero Kiryu protected her. Yuuki was the one who finally killed Rido, she killed him with the anti vampire weapon Artemis"

Kaname paused yet again before continuing; feeling a sort of relief knowing that he was almost finished and he could stop hurting Harry with his explanation. "After the battle Zero confronted Yuuki with the warning that the next time they would meet it would be as enemies. Not long after that Yuuki, myself and my allies left the academy."

The pure blooded vampire gave a sigh; he explained how Yuuki hadn't adjusted well to her new life as a vampire with Kaname. He explained how Yuuki was still in love with Zero so Kaname's blood wouldn't fully satisfy Yuuki's thirst for blood. He explained how he showed Yuuki memories of his past to Yuuki, and how not even a week later she had left Kaname for Zero, abandoning him. Finally with a smile Kaname explained how he met Harry and found himself falling in love with Harry.

After Kaname finished explaining everything about his past he cast a worried gaze upon Harry, observing his lover. Harry was staring at Kaname, feeling shocked, tears cascading down his cheeks and a mixture of emotions displayed in his green eyes.

For a while Harry was silent as his mind tried to absorb all the information it had been given and what the vampire had experienced and done throughout his past. He felt overwhelmed with feelings of jealousy, sadness, shock, concern, love and anger and right now he was unsure at how he was supposed to respond to the pure blooded vampire. He looked to Kaname, the vampire was staring at him with such sad eyes that told the wizard that Kaname was expecting to be rejected by the human.

Harry slowly cast his eyes downwards to stare at the vampire's chest, "You've kissed other people" said Harry.

Kaname nodded, feeling angry at himself at hearing the pained and accusatory tone in Harry's voice "I'm sorry."

"You've fed off other people and allowed people to feed off you" Harry said in that same jealous tone as he tried his best to rid his mind of the image of his vampire kissing someone other than him, drinking someone else's blood and allowing someone else to drink from him.

"I apologize, it will never happen again. You are the only person I will ever again kiss and share blood with for the rest of my life, I promise."

"You've...You've killed people and you indirectly caused Zero Kiryu to become a vampire and lose his family."

"I apologize" Said Kaname. A thoughtful expression made it's way upon his face, "You can punish me Harry if that is what it will take for you to forgive me for the horrible things I have done."

Harry gave a sigh, he looked up into Kaname's eyes "That's not necessary Kaname."

The wizard brought a hand to caress the vampire's face, "You've experienced so much pain and loneliness all because you wanted to protect the one you loved, I refuse to hurt you."

Kaname frowned, "I would deserve it Harry."

Harry paused for a moment, he was trying to ignore the jealousy he felt. When he spoke next his words were stern and held a hint of anger in them, "No...You do not, you never really wanted to hurt anyone."

"Do you ... Do you still love me?" Kaname spoke softly.

Harry looked at Kaname, the vampire wore a sad expression on his face and fear mixed in with an almost desperate look of hope in his eyes. It pained Harry to see Kaname look at him in such a way.

Harry nodded, he cupped his vampire's face and pressed a short loving kiss to Kaname's lips. Harry then brought his arms to wrap around the vampire's body "Yes, I do. Nothing's changed, you are still the man I fell in love with."

"But my past ..." Kaname murmured quietly, his hands trembling with emotion as they were placed firmly upon Harry's shoulders. "I would not blame you if you wanted to leave me Harry."

Harry shook his head, he pressed a tender kiss to the vampire's forehead. Nothing had changed, knowing everything that Kaname had told him now only caused Harry to love Kaname more than ever before. "I'm not going to leave you" he murmured softly. "I love you too much, I admit I do feel jealous that you've been with other people but your past is just that, the past."

Kaname's lips pressed to the top of Harry's head, "Thank you Harry, I love you too" he said softly while holding firmly onto Harry. "I'm sorry for making you jealous."

The vampire felt an overwhelming amount of relief and happiness slowly fill him as Harry continued to softly speak words of comfort, love and reassurance to the vampire. For a while Harry and Kaname sat on the couch holding onto each other, Kaname comforted by Harry's reassurance that his human was not going to abandon him to be alone again.

Harry told Kaname that he wanted to be turned into a vampire as soon as possible but not tonight. He explained to the vampire that he wanted the moment when he would join Kaname in spending a lifetime by his side to be special, he didn't want to be thinking of Kaname being with other people when he became a vampire.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight .
> 
> Author's Note: This chapter was beta'd by CrimsonRose94 , I'm sorry it's been a while since my last update , I hope everyone enjoys this chapter .

That night Harry couldn’t get much sleep, he couldn’t get rid of the painful jealousy he felt. He put on his glasses and glanced beside him at his lover who was reading a book in bed.

Kaname ....His Kaname had been with other people, he had drunk the blood from others ...allowed them to drink his blood ...and kissed others. It was still all in the past, Harry knew that...Still he couldn’t get the images out of his head of other people touching and drinking from the pure blooded vampire.

“Kaname I can’t sleep, can we do something?” Harry said quietly. 

Surprise and concern appeared in Kaname’s eyes as he heard Harry’s words, he immediately put his book he was reading down. 

“Yes, of course. What do you want to do?” The vampire asked. 

Harry frowned, “I don’t know ...” he murmured softly. “I just ... I just keep on thinking of you being with other people...” 

Kaname turned to face Harry and stared at the jealousy in his human’s green eyes. 

“I’m all yours Harry, I belong to no one else.” Kaname reminded his lover softly; he brought a hand to tenderly caress one of Harry’s cheeks. 

“I know...” Harry said. “I’m sorry, I just can’t stop thinking about it.” 

Kaname smiled sadly, he understood exactly how Harry felt. 

“It’s okay...I understand” the vampire said. 

The pure blooded vampire then captured Harry’s lips in a soft kiss and allowed his human lover to have full dominance over the kiss and during the sessions of intimate activity that came afterward he reminded again and again that he was all Harry’s. Until morning Harry and Kaname continued being intimate with each other, Kaname wanting to give the human exactly what he wanted and needed from him. 

In the morning when Harry awoke still feeling jealous but felt slightly better about it. He gave a tired yawn as he went to have a shower and get ready for the work. 

Kaname gave a smile towards Harry and started to get dressed to take Harry to work. 

A few days after Harry’s work when they got home Kaname told Harry that he would need to go to a meeting with the Senate that night. He also told Harry that from now on because of Harry’s decision to become a vampire Harry would receive extra protection. 

Harry nodded with acknowledgement as the door was shut and locked behind them. 

“Okay Kaname...” said Harry. 

Harry sat down on the couch, he then gestured to the vampire to join him on the couch, there was after all still plenty of time until the vampire would have to go to the Senate meeting. 

Kaname smiled and sat himself down, moving himself close to his lover. 

That night, a few hours after the couple had both eaten and drunk dinner Kaname and Harry were both on the couch again. Kaname was sitting on the couch with Harry sitting comfortably on his lover’s lap, eyes closed as he kissed his vampire. 

When their lips separated and eyes opened Kaname spoke to Harry, a worried look in his eyes. 

“Will you be alright without me for a while Harry?” said Kaname quietly, his gaze on his lover. 

Harry gave a smile, he gave the vampire a soft kiss upon the forehead “Yes, I’ll be fine Kaname...I know you’ll be back as soon as you can.” 

Kaname smiled momentarily, “Yes, of course I will” he said before a small frown appeared on his face. “I am worried about you though...” 

Harry caressed one of Kaname’s cheeks, “Don’t be, I’ll be fine and I’ll probably be in bed anyway. The wards will only allow people we trust into the house and Hanabusa and Akatsuki are also here tonight so you don’t need to worry so much Kaname, I’ll be fine.” 

Kaname tightened his hold upon his wizard, his grasp on Harry’s shoulders firm. “I’m sorry Harry, I can’t help but feel worried about you. I love you”

Harry smiled “I love you too” 

The vampire then pulled Harry into his lap again to spend more time with Harry before he would have to leave for the meeting. 

At 10 pm Kaname left the mansion to go to the meeting with senate. The vampire gave a sigh as he was driven to the meeting, not wanting to leave the company of his human lover. When Kaname arrived at the place of the meeting he felt an irritation within him as he eyes went to each member of the senate who sat at the table. Kaname wore a guarded and indifferent expression on his face as he took his seat. 

Just like the Senate meetings that he had attended during his time living with Yuuki the meeting was tedious but necessary to maintain his position of power within the vampire world. And just as he had expected the topics of Yuuki leaving him for an ex human vampire and Kaname’s relationship with Harry had come up. 

The senate discussed their concern that Harry, a human, might not be a suitable and worthy partner for a pure blooded vampire of their leader’s stature. The senate then had the audacity to suggest Kaname find someone else who would be more appropriate for him, preferably another pure blood. 

Kaname was furious as he defended Harry, the mere idea that he cast Harry aside to be with someone else was unimaginable and he was filled with fury at hearing such a suggestion. Harry was perfect for someone like him and he would accept no one else. Harry was more than worthy to be Kaname’s lover.

After the members of the senate quickly apologized that they hadn’t meant to offend their leader the meeting progressed. 

Kaname was then warned of the risks and consequences of turning humans into vampires. He was reminded that even purebloods , though powerful weren’t above the law and if Harry ever became a level E vampire and lost control then not only would the vampire hunters be informed of the existence of yet another level E vampire but Kaname would be punished as well . 

Though he understood, Kaname felt fury fill him again at hearing the threat to Harry’s life. 

Kaname still felt furious as he was driven home, an hour later when the meeting had finished but did his best to keep his emotions hidden. When he arrived home he told the other vampires to leave to their own homes before he entered the bedroom. 

The vampire tried to forget what had been discussed in the meeting as he then undressed and laid down next to his human, pressing a soft kiss to the wizard’s forehead as he brought Harry’s peacefully sleeping form close to him. 

In the morning Harry awoke, a small smile on his face as he felt himself being held firmly by a pair of strong familiar arms. He reached for his glasses and frowned at what he saw. 

Kaname was awake, a mixture of emotions in his eyes as he stared at Harry.   
“Is something wrong Kaname?” Harry said softly. 

Kaname was silent for a few moments, as if he didn’t wish to speak about it. However he gave a small reassuring smile to Harry and touched Harry’s face tenderly, delicately caressing a cheek. 

“I am fine Harry ... I have just been thinking about some things that were discussed in the meeting last night.” 

The vampire then told Harry what had been discussed at the meeting. 

Kaname was quick to do what he could to remove Harry’s worries that he had created with his small explanation. “You don’t need to worry about a thing Harry, I will never abandon you to be with another nor will I ever allow you to become a Level E vampire.” 

Harry smiled slightly and gave a nod, “I know Kaname ....don’t worry, I know. I trust you completely, you won’t let anything bad happen to me or leave me, I know you won’t.” 

Kaname smiled, he pressed a loving kiss to Harry’s forehead. He felt pleased to hear that Harry had such faith in him, “I won’t let you down, I promise Harry” he promised softly. 

The couple then spent some more time together before eventually leaving for the Academy. 

When they arrived at the classroom Harry entered, seeing Kaito already seated at their desk he greeted the other man out of politeness and hoped that the hunter wouldn’t cause him any trouble that day. 

After work that day when Harry saw Kaname walk towards him he smiled, a small kiss was placed upon one of his cheeks. 

“Ready to go Harry?”

Harry shook his head, “Not yet, I want to go speak to the Chairman about something.”

Kaname looked at Harry, “About what?”

The wizard gave a small smile to his vampire , “I was thinking that because he’s also a vampire hunter he should know about what we plan to do and discuss with him how long exactly I would be allowed to continue working for him”

Both Kaname and Kaito looked at Harry with surprise, Kaname then wore a frown upon his face while Kaito suddenly appeared angry. 

Kaname was surprised at Harry’s words, but after a moment he gave a nod, “Very well, do you want me to accompany you Harry” he spoke. 

Harry shook his head in response, “No, it’s okay Kaname. I shouldn’t take too long, I’ll be back soon” 

The vampire gave another nod, and gave his still human lover another kiss before Harry left the room. 

When Harry reached the Chairman’s office door he knocked firmly upon the door and waited patiently for a moment or two to be allowed into the room. 

Soon Harry was allowed in and he went and sat down upon on one of the chairs that sat in front of the chairman’s desk. 

“Good afternoon Harry, what can I help you with today?”

“I wanted to talk to you about my relationship with Kaname” spoke Harry. 

The Chairman looked at Harry with a smile, “Yes?” 

Harry took a breath to calm himself before speaking again, “Kaname has asked me to become a vampire.”

“And have you given him an answer?” 

Harry nodded, “Yes, I have...I ...I have said yes.”

The Chairman’s smile grew, “How wonderful! When do the two of you plan to do it?”

“As soon as possible, I don’t want to make Kaname wait too long for me”

The Chairman frowned, “Harry-kun I do hope you are not taking this decision lightly just to make Kaname-kun happy, this is a very big decision. There is currently no cure for vampirism.”

Harry stared at the Chairman, “I know Chairman Cross, I am aware of that. I have only given Kaname my answer a couple of days ago but I have been thinking of the possibility of becoming a vampire for months. I am confident about my decision.”

The Chairman smiled again, “Good Harry-kun, as long as it is what you want.”

Harry nodded, “Yes, it is” Harry then gave a pause. “When Kaname turns me should we be having a vampire hunter present or is there legal stuff I should know? I don’t want to cause Kaname any trouble or put him in any danger by doing this.”

The Chairman stared at Harry, “No, Harry. There isn’t any need for vampire hunters to be present. You have given Kaname-kun permission and unless you become a Level E vampire the two of you won’t have done anything wrong “

“Kaname won’t allow that to happen. I know he won’t” 

The Chairman gave a nod, “Yes, I know, Harry-kun, I know”, the Chairman assured before then adding, “Do you have any fears or feel nervous about becoming a vampire?”

Harry was quiet then gave a small nod, “Yes, yes a bit but it will be a new experience for me so I guess that’s just normal. Isn’t it Chairman?”

The Chairman nodded his smile kind. “Yes, perfectly normal”

“Will I be forced to resign? I don’t want to become a danger to anyone”

The Chairman nodded, “Yes, I’m sorry Harry-kun but this is a school for humans. We used to have a separate part of the school especially for vampires but it got destroyed in an attack against the school.”

“I see. That’s a pity Chairman Cross. When do you want me to resign?”

The Chairman gave a chuckle, “You don’t need to yet, the first night you become a vampire come back to my office and we will do it then”

Harry gave a nod, “Yes, Chairman thank you”

“Is there anything else Harry-kun?”

Harry shook his head, “No, no I don’t think so” 

Harry then stood up and bade the Chairman goodbye, thanking the man again before he returned back to the classroom. 

When Harry returned back to the classroom he saw Kaname and Kaito glaring at each other. Kaito was directing an anti vampire weapon, a gun, pointed straight at the vampire’s heart. Kaname stood, glaring at Kaito with hatred and fury in his eyes, also shaking with fury. Harry’s eyes widened and both fear and fury filled them when he saw the anti vampire weapon direct straight at his lover’s heart. 

Immediately Harry acted, getting out his wand and disarming Kaito of the weapon causing the gun to shoot out of the hunter’s hands and landing close to Harry’s feet.   
Harry picked up the gun and made it disappear with magic before then moving in between the two rivals, an angry glare on his face and his wand pointed at the hunter’s chest as he faced him. 

“Now I don’t know what you’ve been fighting about and I don’t give a damn but I won’t let you hurt him.”

Kaito was silent before he spoke, “You shouldn’t be with him Harry, you shouldn’t become a vampire. It’s not too late to change your mind”

“That’s up to me to decide Kaito” Harry said, glaring coldly at Kaito. “I don’t know when it’s going to happen but I have already decided and I have already Kaname given my permission to turn me. When I am ready he will make me a vampire and I will be resigning from my job here”

“Please, Harry I ...I’m begging you...I don’t want to be forced to kill you. I love you...” 

“No. I don’t think you do ...and you won’t have to kill me either. Kaname and I aren’t doing anything wrong. I have given my permission, I have informed the Chairman my decision, I will resign as soon as I am a vampire and Kaname will ensure that I never become a Level E vampire.”

Harry glanced behind him at Kaname and offered a hand to the vampire which Kaname took in his, intertwining their fingers together. The wizard then bade the hunter goodbye, not caring if the other man had been wanting to say something else to him nor caring that tears had gathered in the hunter’s eyes before he apparated both Kaname and himself back to the Kuran mansion .


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight .
> 
> Author's Note: This chapter was beta'd by CrimsonRose94 , I'm sorry it's been a while since my last update , I hope everyone enjoys this chapter .

The next day when Harry went to work unless it was actually about work itself Harry completely ignored Kaito. Before leaving the mansion Kaname had warned Harry to be extremely careful with his words and actions around the vampire hunter, though the vampire wasn't leaving Harry unprotected he didn't want to give Kaito any provocation to do anything that would cause him to hurt Harry in any way or even to force Harry to change his mind .

Kaname had summoned a familiar and had it watching outside to keep a watch on Harry and the hunter; if the hunter were going to do anything to harm Harry Kaname would know and he would go to Harry immediately to protect him. During the lunch breaks Kaname with the Chairman's permission had also visited Harry for lunch.

Harry wasn't sure what he felt about the protection, though he was comforted knowing that Kaname was doing it to keep him safe.

A month later; since Harry had informed the Chairman of what Kaname and Harry were planning to do, Harry told Kaname that he was ready to be turned.

Kaname looked at Harry, his eyes staring at the human with a serious gaze accompanied by a handsome frown.

It was lunch break and Harry had already eaten his lunch and was spending some time with his vampire. They were both sitting quite comfortably together under the shade of a large tree in a secluded quiet area of the Academy.

"Are you certain you are ready Harry? I am in no rush my love, if you wish to wait longer."

"I'm ready Kaname, I'm a bit nervous but I'm ready."

"Very well, would you like me to do it tonight then?"

Harry gave a nod. "Yes..."

Kaname gave Harry a sympathetic smile; he grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and pressed his lips upon the knuckles. "Harry you do not need to be afraid, I won't make it a scary experience for you."

Harry smiled, "I love you Kaname."

"I love you too" replied Kaname, his smile soft and loving.

The couple then shared a kiss and before soon Kaname escorted Harry back to the classroom.

That evening not long after Harry ate dinner and brushed his teeth Kaname and Harry went to the bedroom.

Both sitting upon the bed beside each other; Kaname and Harry for a few moments didn't speak, they simply stared at one another.

"Are you sure you want this Harry?" Kaname said softly, worry and hesitation laced in his voice. He brought a hand gently to caress Harry's cheek.

Harry nodded, and he smiled despite feeling extremely nervous and despite the fear showing in his green eyes. "Yes Kaname, I've already given this lots of thought. I want this."

The vampire smiled, "Good."

It wasn't long before Kaname was bringing his lips to Harry's neck and sinking his fangs into the human's flesh, biting Harry.

Harry gasped as his vampire's fangs pierced his neck, the first initial piercing of his skin from the fangs was painful at first but as quickly as the pain had come it disappeared when Kaname started to suck his blood and instead turned into blissful enjoyment.

The love he felt for Kaname filled Harry and he focused his thoughts on all the good experiences he had shared so far with Kaname as well as thinking of their future together .

As Kaname drunk Harry's blood, happiness and love for the man he was holding close filled his insides as he felt Harry's love for him flow through him, various images of them filled his mind.

Kaname was wearing an affectionate and loving smile when he took out his fangs from Harry's neck, he smiled at Harry with a loving gaze; eyes still the colour of blood. For a brief moment the vampire stared at Harry, Harry had blood running down his neck and he was staring up at Kaname with a smile.

"I didn't take too much of your blood, have I Harry?" asked Kaname.

Harry shook his head, "No, I don't think so. I feel fine" said the wizard. "I don't feel as though I will faint from blood loss and when you bit me and sucked my blood it actually felt really good."

"Good" said Kaname, before then bringing his fangs to his own wrist and biting down upon his own flesh.

The vampire then sucked his own blood before claiming Harry's lips in a loving and passionate kiss. While the vampire kissed Harry, Kaname at the same time made the blood in his own mouth flow into Harry's mouth.

A satisfied and relieved feeling filled Kaname as the vampire heard Harry gulp down the blood and for a few moments more he continued to kiss Harry passionately until all the blood had been swallowed by the human.

When Kaname finally broke the kiss he licked the blood that was on Harry's lips and neck, cleaning up the mess he had made and healing the wound he had created upon his lover's neck.

"I love you Harry" whispered Kaname as he then embraced Harry in his arms.

"I love you too Kaname"

Harry then smiled happily as he returned the vampire's warm embrace, "I guess now I'm bonded together with you now."

Kaname smiled happily, "Yes...Yes you are." The vampire caressed Harry's face tenderly, "Please don't worry I will never use it to hurt you or steal away your free will Harry."

"I know ...Don't worry, I trust you Kaname." Harry said before then pulling the vampire in for another kiss.

Soon Kaname insisted that Harry get some rest, Harry agreed and after he was dressed in nightwear retired to bed for the night with Kaname.

Before they got into bed Kaname told Harry that if Harry awoke before himself to wake him immediately so he could give Harry the blood he needed.

The following day Harry awoke early in the afternoon green eyes opening wide and with a burning throat. He sat up and clutched his throat, he looked to the still sleeping Kaname and surprise filled his eyes when he realised that he could see the vampire quite clearly without wearing his glasses. As he stared at Kaname he suddenly remembered what had happened which would explain his burning throat and improved eyesight.

Harry's eyes went to the pureblood's neck and suddenly he was overcome with a strong urge to tear at his lover's throat and drink his blood. He felt thirsty ...so thirsty it hurt.

Harry was suddenly afraid ...His throat hurt badly and the new vampire part of him was telling him to attack and take Kaname's blood while the man slept.

Suddenly he remembered what Kaname had told him and Harry moved closer to the pureblood and in his urgency found himself straddling the vampire's body. Harry then placed his trembling hands upon the other man's shoulders and shook them.

"Kaname ...Kaname wake up..." Harry said, his words pleading and urgent sounding.

It took several attempts before Kaname awoke, his eyes opening and soon looking upwards to stare into Harry's current blood red eyes that were filled with a mixture of pain, fear, hunger and tears.

The pure blooded vampire's eyes widened at the various emotions he saw in Harry's eyes and his lover's pained expression.

Without waiting for Harry to ask and understanding what Harry wanted and needed all too well Kaname pulled down Harry down closer.

"Bite me." Kaname told Harry, his voice firm and commanding. "Bite me now and drink my blood."

Harry nodded, "How...How do I do it so I don't hurt you?" he asked with fear in his voice.

"Don't worry about that, just please drink my blood. Don't fight what your instincts are telling you to do."

Harry felt his head being pushed gently but firmly down to Kaname's neck.

The next moment Harry bit down upon the pure blooded vampire's neck; fangs burying themselves into pale flesh, he then did as Kaname said and did what his instincts were telling him to do and started to suck the blood of the man beneath him.

Kaname felt relief wash through him as Harry drank his blood, relieved that Harry wasn't rejecting what he now was...the only problem thus far was Harry's reluctance to cause Kaname pain but that problem would be easily fixed. He began to stroke Harry's dark messy hair and thought of nothing but his love for Harry, listening to sounds of enjoyment that seemed to come from his beloved Harry.

Several minutes later Kaname told Harry to stop, feeling that his new vampire had now drunk enough to satisfy his new thirst for blood.

Later on in future feedings he would teach Harry how to properly feed, and how to make it enjoyable, maybe even pleasurable for the both of them.

"Feeling better my love? Is my blood alone enough to satisfy you?" Kaname asked, after Harry had raised his head up from Kaname's neck and was now staring into the pureblood's eyes.

Harry gave a small nod, the blood colour now back to their usual beautiful emerald green. He felt different. His throat was no longer hurting him with thirst, he wasn't feeling as though he should attack his lover and not only was he feeling better but he felt stronger than he had ever felt before.

A smile appeared on Harry's face, "I feel perfectly fine, better and stronger than I've felt in years. Don't worry I think you're definitely enough." Harry leant down and pressed his lips to Kaname's in a brief kiss that Kaname gladly returned. "And what about you Kaname? How are you feeling?"

Kaname gave a small smile, "I feel fine as well, do not worry my love".

"Good."

"Did you enjoy the taste of my blood?" Kaname questioned softly.

Harry nodded, "Yes. You're ...You're delicious, more...More delicious than anything else I've ever tasted in all my life!"

Kaname smiled a broad smile, happiness flowing through him at hearing Harry's words. He felt the same way about Harry's blood. "Good, hearing that makes me happy Harry. I find the taste of your blood to very delicious as well."

Harry then blushed lightly, "Um...While I was sucking your blood I sort of ...sort of felt your feelings through your blood."

Kaname gave a chuckle, "Really? And what did they tell you?"

A smile was on Harry's face, "That you love me" He captured the pureblood's soft lips again in a kiss. "I love you too Kaname"

Around evening Kaname and Harry left the mansion to go see the chairman, once in the chairman's office Harry apologised for his absence at work.

The Chairman smiled, "That's perfectly alright Harry-kun, you have no need to apologise. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine Chairman Cross, thank you."

"That's good" the chairman said with a relieved friendly smile. The man then placed a piece of paper in front of Harry. "You will need to sign this."

Harry gave a nod, and did as he was told. Harry then offered the chairman his hand, "Thank you for the job Headmaster and um... I think if it wasn't for this job I never would have met and fallen love with Kaname so I thank you for that as well."

The Chairman gave a chuckle, "You're very welcome Harry. Are you going to say your goodbyes to Kaito-kun before you leave?"

Harry put down the pen and frowned at the chairman, "With all due respect Chairman I don't think that's such a great idea. In fact I think meeting him again so soon after I've been turned is just asking for trouble."

Harry glanced at Kaname, who smiled momentarily at him with approval before staring at the Chairman with a stern and disapproving expression. "I believe the same, headmaster ... In fact I do not want Takamiya to be anywhere near Harry, I do not trust him and I am certain that if he were to meet Harry so soon especially when he has not yet being told of what Harry is now that he would hurt Harry."

The Chairman gave a sigh, "Very well, I suppose I can't force you."

"No, you can't" Kaname said. He then turned to Harry, "Harry if you are done do you want to go now? Now you no longer will be employed by the Chairman, we have no further reason to be here."

Harry gave a nod and stood up before then leaving the room with Kaname.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight .
> 
> Author's Note: This chapter was beta'd by CrimsonRose94 , I hope everyone enjoys this chapter .

"Harry do you regret your decision?" questioned Kaname softly only days later.

Harry and Kaname were on the couch, Harry was reading a book of Kaname's and Kaname was staring at Harry.

Green eyes turned away from the pages of a book to turn and stare at the pureblood, a surprised look appeared on the face of the new vampire for a moment.

Harry put down his book and thought for a moment, a frown appearing on his face. "No...Don't worry Kaname. I don't regret it."

Harry captured the vampire's lips in a kiss.

"Are you certain? I would understand if you grow to resent or hate me for turning you into a monster..."

Harry cupped Kaname's face gently, "I'm certain..."

A stern expression then crossed Harry's face, "I don't resent you Kaname and I don't hate you. I could never ...not when I love you so much..."

"That ...That could quickly change..."

Harry shook his head, "Never..."

The new vampire then moved onto the pureblood's lap before claiming another kiss while doing his best to put all of his love and comfort into the kiss as he could.

Later Harry lay in bed with Kaname, it was the middle of the day and despite being a nocturnal creature now that required sleep during the day instead of at night Harry was awake.

"Hey Kaname do you think it would work if I tried to perform my magic?"

Kaname opened his eyes, and though tired he felt a guilty feeling wash through his insides. Kaname brought a hand to gently stroke the head of his vampire, he felt horrible knowing that he had potentially stolen away Harry's magical abilities from him forever. Harry was the first wizard he had ever made into a vampire so he also had no idea if Harry's magic would still work or not.

"I don't know Harry, why don't you give it a try in the evening? I will be right by your side when you do so..."

Harry nodded, "Okay..."

"Now, why don't you get some sleep Harry" the pureblood suggested.

Harry gave another nod before moving himself closer to the other vampire and laid back down to get some more sleep.

Not even an hour later Kaname woke up at hearing a firm knocking on the door; he gave an annoyed sigh when Seiren had told him that they had a visitor who wanted to speak to Harry.

"And who is this visitor of ours?" Kaname asked.

"A vampire hunter I believe, he says that it is important Kaname-sama."

Kaname gave a short humourless laugh, if this visitor was who he thought it was then he highly doubted that anything they had to say to Harry would be anything important. In fact it would be almost dangerous for Harry to meet face to face and speak with this person.

"Very well Seiren, I will speak with this person. If it is indeed a hunter then I do not wish for them to speak with Harry, at least not at this current moment."

"Understood, shall I let them in?"

Kaname gave a shake of his head, "No...That is not necessary, they can wait at the door. I will speak with them myself very soon."

"Yes Kaname-sama"

Kaname then dismissed Seiren from the room and looked to Harry who was now asleep by his side .Kaname gave another annoyed noise at having to leave his beloved lover before giving Harry a brief kiss on the top of his head and then getting up to get dressed.

Soon after getting dressed quickly in some clothes Kaname ordered Seiren to watch over Harry before going to the door.

Opening up the door Kaname's suspicions was confirmed when he saw Kaito Takamiya waiting impatiently at the door. Kaname almost smirked when he saw the angry expression that had appeared on the hunter's face when the hunter saw him.

"Can I help you with something?" Kaname said, his voice cold.

"You've...You've done it ...You've done it haven't you, Kuran?"

For just a moment Kaname was silent before he gave a nod. "Yes...It is none of your business but yes, I have."

Kaito glared at Kaname, "You've killed him ...You've stolen his humanity away from him!"

Again Kaname was silent at the accusation. It was true that Harry was now a parasitic creature that would hunger after blood forever but so far that had been the only change, Harry was still the man who Kaname had fallen in love with.

Kaname glared at Kaito, "Harry is still as beautiful, kind and considerate as he was when he was human."

"Let me speak with him."

"No, you will probably attack him."

"I won't. Please!"

"No, Harry doesn't want to see you. Harry also has consented to this, he and I have not committed any crimes that would require a hunter to come here so leave."

"No! I'm not leaving!"

"You will!" said Kaname, his voice raised in anger "I will not allow you to speak with Harry nor will I allow you to hurt him again, if you do indeed have something you need to tell him say it to me and I will pass on the message."

Kaito looked infuriated and reluctant to say whatever it was he wanted to say to Harry in front of Kaname and for a few moments he just glared at the vampire with hatred.

Kaname was glaring at Kaito with indignant anger, Kaito had no right to be here and act all concerned for Harry and want to talk to Harry when the damn hunter was the one who had hurt Harry so much.

Suddenly Kaname was brought out of his angry thoughts when he heard some familiar sounding footsteps and soon Harry came walking outside still dressed in his pyjamas.

"What's he doing here?" Harry asked when he got close.

Kaname looked to Harry and frowned, Harry appeared tired but annoyed to see Kaito at their home. "You should be in bed Harry, aren't you still tired?"

Harry gave a slight nod, "Yeah...a bit but ..." Harry glanced at Kaname, "I didn't want you to be alone with a vampire hunter so I told Seiren to allow me outside so I can be by my lover's side."

The new vampire looked to Kaito who was staring a Harry with a sort of shocked expression, various emotions showing in the hunter's eyes. Harry glared at Kaito, "Say what you came to say Kaito and leave you're not wanted here..."

Kaito nodded and he took a quick moment to calm his emotions before speaking.

"How...How are you feeling Harry? Are ...Are you getting the blood you need to become a proper vampire?"

Harry stared at Kaito, a frown on his face at Kaito's apparent act of concern for him ...after how Kaito had treated him he didn't believe that Kaito actually cared about his wellbeing.

"I'm feeling fine and not that it's any of your business but of course I've been getting the blood I need, Kaname's blood is more than enough to satisfy my hunger"

Kaito almost looked relieved before speaking again, "Okay...good but if something goes wrong or if the pureblood tries to hurt you or if he abandons you ..."

Harry glared at Kaito, "Kaname won't let anything bad happen to me, he loves me. Now is that all you've got to say?"

"No! I...It isn't I..."

"Speak up then!"

Kaito glanced to Kaname, hatred seething through him...He would never forgive that pureblood for what he had done...Kaito glared at the pureblood and back to Harry, "Harry I still love you but if I ever find out that you've become a Level E vampire I will hunt you down myself and kill you!"

Harry stared at Kaito for a moment, a cold look in his vivid green eyes as he stared at the hunter.

Beside Harry before Harry had a chance to respond to Kaito's words Kaname gave an angry snarl at Kaito's threat against Harry's life, "Leave now! You've now said enough and as Harry has said you are not welcome here!"

Kaito glared at Kaname, "Fine I'll go ...I think that's almost all I wanted to say anyway..."

"Good!"

Kaito then soon left the Kuran Mansion, as he left he couldn't help but think to himself that because Harry had been turned into a vampire he had now lost Harry completely to the pureblood. His abandonment of Harry had all now been in vain ...he had only done it to protect Harry ...prevent himself from hurting Harry but now Harry would always be dependant and under the control of an arrogant and selfish pureblood . Kaito had failed ...he should have just taken back Harry like Harry had originally wanted then maybe this horrible outcome wouldn't have happened.

After Kaito left Harry turned to Kaname and stared at the other vampire, Kaname was still angry ...Harry could sense his anger.

"Kaname don't be angry ...he's gone now" said Harry. Harry gave the pureblood a kiss on his cheek, Harry grabbed the vampire's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze ..."Let's go inside Kaname" Harry suggested.

A moment later Kaname gave a sigh, he looked to Harry who was looking at him with concern.

Kaname suddenly embraced Harry, wrapping his arms around his lover's slender form. "I'm sorry Harry, I just feel so furious at the thought of anyone doing anything to hurt you...I love you"

Harry returned the hug, "It's okay Kaname but I don't think you need to worry too much ...at least when it comes to what Kaito said anyway. Your blood will stop me from ever becoming a Level E vampire, remember you said it yourself."

Kaname smiled, he brought a hand to caress Harry's messy hair, "Yes I remember my beloved...but I can't help it, I cannot help but worry because I love you so much."

"...I love you too."

Soon Kaname and Harry went back inside where they fed off each other and after both had fed Kaname made love to Harry.

When evening came and after the vampire couple had both rested Harry decided to test out his magic and to see if he was still a wizard. Harry didn't know what to expect and was nervous at the idea that he would never get to use his magic again but he knew that no matter what the result he wouldn't blame Kaname for it ...after all Kaname hadn't forced Harry into anything, it had been entirely Harry's choice .


End file.
